


Escuadrón 9

by Chunnies, missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Army, M/M, Military Service
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Llega un momento en la vida de todo coreano en que debe dejar toda su existencia en pausa para servir a su nación. Es algo que todos saben y aceptan en mayor o menor medida. Pero aceptar no significa estar preparado, especialmente cuando la peor de las posibilidades se materializa... o quizás la mejor.





	1. Hacer maletas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> _Vas a disfrutar durante mucho, mucho tiempo... o al menos eso esperamos, que lo disfrutes._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** No ganamos nada con esto, y los cinco protagonistas de esta historia se pertenecen a sí mismos. Lo demás... es sólo nuestra imaginación._

Tiene la maleta abierta encima de la cama, vacía, como su mente. Lleva un buen rato contemplando el armario sin verlo. Se pregunta si de verdad quiere pasar un año y medio perdido en la nada, alejado de la estúpida rutina que le atenaza, aprendiendo supuestamente a defender y defenderse. Descubre que no tiene respuesta para eso. Quiere encender un cigarrillo, un mal hábito, que sin embargo le ayuda a calmarse en según que momentos, pero le da pereza moverse, aparentemente mirar fijamente a la nada es lo mejor que puede hacer. 

Los ruidos que Yunho hace en la habitación contigua le obligan a moverse, tanto quejido y suspiro le acabarán dando dolor de cabeza, uno del que está seguro no se librará en cuanto llega a la habitación y descubre la ropa de su _hyung_ tirada encima de la cama formando un collage de colores imposible. 

—¡Minnie! ¿Ya tienes tu maleta? Yo no sé por dónde empezar…

—Quemando todo eso —farfulla entre dientes el aludido mientras busca infructuosamente un lugar para sentarse. El pequeño sillón está cubierto de ropa, el alféizar de la ventana, la alfombra… se apoya en el marco de la puerta y cruza los brazos acusador—. En serio _hyung_ , ¿es necesario todo este desorden?

Yunho le sonríe, como si estuviese en posesión de un gran secreto.

—La imagen es importante, somos quienes somos, en cualquier parte, ya lo sabes.

Changmin ladea la cabeza en un gesto divertido, entre la aceptación y la derrota. Jung Yunho rescata los pequeños detalles, acomoda las rutinas para que se conviertan en momentos especiales, pero se olvida del conjunto con la misma facilidad que de su móvil. Ese hombre, que otrora fuera uno de sus modelos a seguir, era capaz de retenerse en el tronco del árbol sin concebir que el bosque le rodea. 

Y esa es la parte divertida.

— _Hyung_ … nada más lejos de mi intención que destrozar tus ilusiones de convertir un campamento militar en una pasarela, pero… ¿eres consciente de que nos van a dar un uniforme que tendremos que llevar todo el rato? 

Después Changmin aprovecha para instalar una de sus famosas miradas de suficiencia, esas que exasperaban a Jaejoong y Heechul hasta límites insospechados y divertían a Yoochun en la misma medida. Se siente mejor, aunque la incertidumbre de lo que puede suceder mañana sigue rondando, solo que ya no le preocupa. Sabe que Yunho se encuentra más o menos como él y que escoger ropa es un fatuo intento de ocupar su mente. Además su _hyung_ también piensa en que no son los únicos que se embarcan en esa aventura, e igual que ha hecho Yunho por un instante se deja llevar. Hubo un tiempo en que tejían los mismos sueños y compartían un futuro en el que estaba incluido ese momento, sabe que ellos también tienen que alistarse en las mismas fechas, y aunque casi todo su ser clama por verlos lejos de las discográficas, de los obstáculos, del bien o del supuesto mal que él nunca entendió, una pequeña parte no quiere acercarse. Siente rabia aderezada con virutas de un miedo irracional, porque al fin y al cabo se trata de ellos.

Sale de su ensimismamiento y se encuentra con una mirada cómplice, cálida, que le asegura compartir todo lo que le remueve por dentro y le anima a continuar. Está seguro de que esa noche Yunho va a dormir encima de toda esa ropa que nunca llegará a la maleta.

**—~oOo~—**

Yoochun intenta cerrarla. Está demasiado llena, y lo sabe, pero no le importa. Desde hace mucho tiempo vive con un plan b, nunca se sabe cuando puede necesitar más ropa, aunque por lo que ve, en la habitación de enfrente Jaejoong se está aprovisionando para vestir a todo un regimiento. 

Sonríe. Los tres están juntos otra vez bajo el mismo techo. Una sensación agridulce se apodera de su piel, entre las hebras de su pelo, demasiado corto, demasiado serio. No le gusta pero se consuela sabiendo que volverá a crecer. Por un instante, busca una mirada de comprensión y sólo encuentra vacío, y a pesar del tiempo, no se acostumbra. Está plenamente convencido de que esta vez Junsu tiene razón cuando le dice que no es capaz de dejar atrás el pasado simplemente porque no quiere. En su interior, en lo más profundo, donde se esconden los demonios, sabe que es verdad: se niega como un niño pequeño aferrado a su juguete favorito, aunque esté roto, porque sigue siendo parte de lo que es aunque ya no pueda jugar con él. 

Y se pregunta si distanciarse del mundo durante tanto tiempo les vendrá bien. Cuestiona la guerra encubierta igual que la paz tramposa, se consuela porque van a estar juntos. Aunque no sean todos los que están. Aunque ese “pequeño detalle” le coma por dentro.

—¡Junsu! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¿Qué hice ahora?

—¡Chunnieeee! Ven y dile algo a este, a este… es que de verdad…

Yoochun parpadea, saca un montón de ropa y cierra la maleta antes de acercarse al salón. Lo primero que ve es la super extra grande maleta de Jaejoong ocupando el centro de la habitación y a su dueño apuntando con un dedo ciertamente acusador a Junsu, que está sentado en uno de los sofás, con las piernas colgando fuera en una actitud relajada, sonriendo. A Yoochun le recuerda a un gato, uno sin domesticar por lo que percibe. Responde a su sonrisa, le guiña un ojo y se vuelve hacia Jaejoong.

—Cuéntame.

—Pues te cuento —contesta airado—, nos vamos un año y medio, vamos a necesitar un montón de cosas...

—Ajá...

—“Ajá” no Yoochun… un año y medio es mucho tiempo —Jaejoong pasa las manos por su pelo intentando encontrar las palabras, aunque a estas alturas ambos sepan que no necesitan hablar mucho. Ladea su cabeza, esboza una sonrisa hacia Junsu y vuelve a mirarle—. No me quiero meter que ya es mayorcito, pero te aseguro que éste —enfatiza las palabras retomando el dedo acusador— no va preparado ni de lejos. Enséñale Junsu.

El aludido ensancha la sonrisa y levanta una pequeña mochila. Yoochun no puede evitarlo, contempla la pequeña bolsa de Junsu e inmediatamente sus ojos se van a la enorme maleta de Jaejoong. Vuelve a la bolsa y después a la maleta. Se ríe como hacía tiempo, impelido por la seguridad de que solo Junsu es capaz de una cosa así. 

Jaejoong resopla.

—Un año y medio, Junsu.

Yoochun asiente divertido, aunque imagina por donde saldrá su _dongsaeng_.

—Sí Jaejoong, un año y medio… en uniforme reglamentario, obligatorio… con permisos para salir y traer mas ropa. No te van a dejar llevar nada de lo que tienes en esa maleta, que lo sepas.

Yoochun tiene que sentarse para no caer de tanto reír. Jaejoong intenta disimular su sonrisa en un gesto pero no puede evitarlo. Se tira sobre Junsu, que se queja pero en el fondo no. Esta noche van a reír. Mañana será otro día.

**—~oOo~—**

Aun no ha amanecido cuando se ponen en marcha. Ni siquiera lo han hablado antes, pero todos se dirigen de forma automática hacia el coche de Junsu. Yoochun nunca conduce a esas horas porque sus manos siempre están ocupadas alrededor de un café hirviendo, con el que trata, con escaso éxito, de volver al mundo de los vivos, y Jaejoong no se saca las malditas gafas de sol con las que intenta ocultar las ojeras, a pesar de que la nublada noche no ha permitido siquiera que llegue hasta ellos la luz de la luna.

Junsu se sienta, apoyando su mochila en el asiento del copiloto, y deja que los otros dos se las compongan para introducir sus enormes maletas en la parte de atrás. Cuando la última puerta se cierra, pone el coche en marcha y sale hacia ese Seúl que todavía no amanece, distorsionado por la bruma y las luces que que brillan por doquier. Al enfilar por fin la autopista puede acelerar, y abre la ventanilla para sentir el aire sobre la piel, la velocidad en ese sonido sibilante que tanto le gusta.

Se siente tranquilo. Sabe desde hace tiempo que ese momento va a llegar y, como todo en la vida, está dispuesto a enfrentarlo dando su mejor esfuerzo. Y lo hará bien, lo siente con la misma intensidad con que se planta sobre un escenario justo antes de empezar un concierto, con la misma seguridad con que marca cada uno de sus pasos, sean ensayados o nuevos. Nada que pueda ofrecerle ese año y medio dentro de una base militar puede inquietarle o superarle, porque Junsu se siente preparado y en paz.

Salvo _ellos_ , claro.

Ninguno lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero todos han pensado en lo mismo, lo sabe. Una promesa hecha hace lo que se siente como una eternidad, que a estas alturas parece casi un sueño, demasiado irreal y demasiado lejano. Pero todavía en pie, al parecer, porque ninguno ha ingresado al servicio militar hasta este momento. 

Puede tratarse sólo de casualidad, por supuesto, de vidas ajetreadas y poco tiempo para las obligaciones impuestas, como esa. Pero si algo ha aprendido Junsu, y por las malas, es que las casualidades rara vez existen.

Y que, cuando lo hacen, siempre es para materializar la peor de las posibilidades.

**—~oOo~—**

Está nervioso desde que sale de la cama, y ese malestar va creciendo con cada kilómetro que se aproximan a la base. Yunho puede achacarlo a las perspectivas que le ofrece esta nueva etapa, a la incertidumbre, a la inseguridad que le genera su pierna derecha, al hecho de que no ha desayunado y que Changmin parece incluso más hosco de lo que es habitual por las mañanas. Pero ninguna de esas opciones sería verdad, o al menos no toda la verdad. Porque sí, hay algo de eso, pero no es todo.

Yunho ha leído en la red cada artículo, cada especulación y cada rumor que ha salido sobre JYJ. Lleva años haciéndolo, y ya es demasiado mayor como para cambiar un hábito tan arraigado. Y aunque nada está confirmado, la mayoría de esos rumores apuntan a que Junsu, Yoochun y Jaejoong van a alistarse pronto, muy pronto.

Por supuesto eso no tiene por qué significar nada. Pueden alistarse al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera verse en ese año y medio. Pueden ser simplemente asignados a bases diferentes, o a pelotones distintos. Yoochun probablemente ni siquiera tenga que hacer el servicio activo, sino simple trabajo de oficina, y Junsu y Jaejoong pueden elegir alguna disciplina distinta que los mantenga alejados. Ni siquiera tendrían que cruzarse…

Salvo que Yunho no desea eso. En absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario. Desea tener la excusa perfecta que ofrece el servicio militar para estar con ellos e intentar reparar algo que nunca debería haberse roto, si es que algo así es posible. Desea poder acercar posiciones y estar de pie frente a tres hombres que sigue considerando parte de sí. Desea volver a un tiempo que sabe que es imposible que retorne, en cuyos recuerdos le gusta perderse…

De ahí la mayor parte de sus nervios. De la impotencia y la fantasía y la locura en la que vive sumido. De cada uno de los nervios y las células de su cuerpo que claman por que se cumpla su deseo. Yunho contiene la respiración mientras se despiden del manager que los ha acompañado hasta la base y siguen al oficial que los conduce a la sala de espera. Y se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando el hombre se aparta y tres rostros se vuelven hacia él desde las sillas de la izquierda.

Tres rostros que Yunho conoce, mudando en una expresión que no puede ni quiere reconocer.

El siseo de Changmin, a su espalda, es todo lo que necesita para saber que no está soñando.


	2. De encuentros y encontronazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Como siempre, esperamos que lo disfrutes_ dongsaeng.

Jaejoong quiere pensar que la vida es ironía en estado puro, porque la otra opción se pierde en derroteros sobre deseos cumplidos y nuevas oportunidades, sobre el destino y la serendipia que rodea su biografía desde que tiene uso de razón. Deshecha los furiosos latidos de su corazón, no es el lugar ni el momento porque reconoce el miedo a lo que pueda pasar escondido en el gesto indiferente y neutro que se ha obligado a dibujar en su cara en el instante en que Changmin y Yunho entran por la puerta. 

Junsu cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez vuelve a abrirlos para cerrarlos inmediatamente y volver a contar. Pero al mirar por segunda vez siguen ahí, los dos, Yunho plagiando a un pez fuera del agua y Changmin con la misma expresión de Yoochun, la de _“sabía que esto iba a pasar”_. Aunque Yoochun ha escondido la sonrisa, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, la situación le divierte y a su _dongsaeng_ no. De momento. 

No tienen tiempo para reaccionar. El Coronel de la compañía llega rodeado de galones, acompañado de esa mirada seca, huidiza. Se sienta en su mesa y revisa los documentos sin mirarlos, ignorando su presencia deliberadamente. 

Jaejoong recuerda, a su pesar, escenas similares y se siente incómodo. Los cinco permanecen en silencio fruto de un acuerdo tácito de años y de la experiencia violenta y descarnada. Pasa un minuto que tarda como horas y el Coronel se digna a hablarles: 

—Esto no es un plató de televisión, es el ejército. Así que se pueden ir olvidando de los privilegios y de todas esas gilipolleces a las que están acostumbrados. Aquí no son nadie, y me propongo demostrárselo personalmente. Ya estoy más que harto de ídolos que se creen especiales. 

Yoochun siente como la rabia se concentra dentro de él, enfriando su cuerpo. No son las mismas palabras, pero reconoce el tono. Hace tiempo que no lo escucha, y aún así no necesita nada para rebelarse contra él, como siempre.

Yunho maldice. Su apariencia no demuestra la congoja, pero está ahí a pesar de que nada en su rostro ni en su lenguaje corporal pueda revelarlo. Pensaba que el ejército le alejaría de todas esas cosas, que por fin podría ser libre. Inconscientemente gira la cabeza buscando a sus compañeros, a todos, como antes, cuando lo malo no era peor porque estaban juntos, y encuentra lo que se espera. Jaejoong mira al Coronel desafiante, con la arrogancia que los años no aplacan, aunque reconoce que ha aprendido a esconderla. La parte buena es que aún puede leer en él como en un libro abierto. 

Junsu permanece impasible contemplando el horizonte, como los soldados que llevan meses de entrenamiento. Su cara no delata ninguna emoción, está seguro de que ya ha supuesto esta reacción y se ha preparado mentalmente para el momento. Siente orgullo, desmedido, pero siempre le ha pasado con Junsu. Y con Changmin, que está a su lado, hirviendo por dentro, pero quieto mientras dibuja una medio sonrisa perversa. 

El Coronel continúa con su discurso. 

—Van a sufrir, van a desear no haber venido, me aseguraré personalmente de que así sea. Sus cuerpos soportarán un dolor que no sabían que existía y cuando eso pase, cuando lloren como nenas porque no aguantan más, entonces y sólo entonces empezará lo bueno. No voy a tener contemplaciones por muy famosos que sean. Esta es la mejor compañía del ejército y quiero hombres, no muñecos que hacen monerías en un escenario. Aquí van a tener que hacer las cosas solos y sin ayuda, no tenemos séquito de lameculos para los niños bonitos. 

Yoochun aplaca la rabia para dejar que el estupor se abra paso en el torrente de emociones que le invaden. Ese patético intento de hombre se cree que está amenazando. Piensa que puede amedrentarlos. No sabe que todo lo que les está contando ya lo han vivido, que lo tienen marcado a fuego en sus cuerpos. Que nada de lo que pueda pasarles no lo han sufrido ya y que los niños bonitos han llorado en la oscuridad de anónimas habitaciones de hotel, lamiendo las heridas en silencio, que han dormido abrazados para ahuyentar las pesadillas y consolarse. Que han estado en una guerra de la que pocos han salido indemnes. No lo puede evitar y sonríe, igual que Changmin, que le mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras pone los ojos en blanco. Los otros tres permanecen impasibles, en posición de firmes. 

Junsu continúa mirando a la pared como una estatua, incluso parece que ha ralentizado su parpadeo. Se repite a sí mismo que es normal, que era previsible, y que tienen tiempo para demostrar lo que valen. Porque si algo ha permanecido inalterable todos esos años es la fe ciega en los cuatro hombres que lo acompañan en la habitación. A pesar de todo, o precisamente por ese todo. 

El Coronel endurece el tono de voz. 

—Por esta razón ustedes formaran un escuadrón. Normalmente estaría compuesto por diez soldados, pero son un caso único así que estarán solos en esto, de ese modo los demás no serán perjudicados por su ineptitud. Por lo que veo Park, usted está exento de ciertas obligaciones por su condición física. Pero a mi no me engaña —Yoochun le mira fijamente mientras asiente con la cabeza con lentitud—, ya decidiré yo si está exento cuando vea que efectivamente está tan mal como dicen estos supuestos médicos que probablemente haya sobornado. ¿Entendido? 

Yoochun no contesta. 

—Cuando un superior hace una pregunta deben contestar. No es complicado, incluso un actorucho puede hacerlo. 

Yunho rompe el silencio, adelantándose a Yoochun, o lo que es peor, a Jaejoong. 

—Sí señor. 

—Bien. Ahora les llevarán a las habitaciones y decidirán quien de ustedes será el jefe de escuadrón. El sargento Lee les acompañará. Pueden retirarse. 

Nadie dice nada mientras siguen al sargento hasta su barracón. Nunca delante de extraños, no hasta llegar a las habitaciones, esa es una norma de la que ninguno se ha olvidado y que ninguno ha roto a pesar de los cambios que se produjeron después de la ruptura. Incluso Yunho y Changmin no se habían deshecho de las pequeñas reglas que conformaban su mundo de cinco. Cualquier conversación que quisieran tener sería en privado, solos y seguros de que nadie escucha. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que aprendieron. 

El sargento abre la puerta del barracón y mirándoles con desprecio se limita a informarles de que tienen una hora para ponerse el uniforme y presentarse en el salón de actos con el resto de los reclutas. Después cierra la puerta de un golpe sordo que resuena en toda la estancia con la cadencia de un disparo de salida.

El primero en moverse es Changmin, que ni siquiera le dirige una mirada a los demás mientras se enfila hacia la cama del fondo, con la mochila todavía colgando de su hombro derecho. No hay pausa en sus movimientos al llegar a la cama y comenzar a desembalar sus cosas, acomodándolas en la pequeña gaveta que hay al lado haciendo la pobre función de una mesilla de noche. El uniforme reglamentario está sobre la cama, ya desgastado por el uso, dando fe de que sus mejores tiempos ya pasaron. No duda, ni por un instante, de que es parte del plan que el Coronel-hijo-puta ha trazado para hacerles la vida imposible, como si usar ropa vieja fuese a convertirse en una ofensa para cualquiera de ellos.

Durante unos minutos, todo lo que se oye en el barracón son sus pisadas y el ruido que hace con sus movimientos mecánicos. No los ve, porque deliberadamente les da la espalda, pero puede imaginar perfectamente la imagen que hay tras él: Yunho de pie, mirando al suelo, diseñando ya alguna estrategia con la que enfrentarse a la hostilidad del Coronel, una que deje a los demás fuera del fuego cruzado, mientras la vergüenza y un conato de esperanza y alegría batallan con ferocidad en su interior. 

Junsu mirando a la puerta con furia y determinación, decidido por completo a hacer frente a lo que sea, porque en su vocabulario y en su mente no existe la rendición, nada, nada a lo que no pueda hacer frente y superar con éxito si pone todas sus ganas. 

Yoochun los mirará tranquilo, paseando su mirada de uno a otro, en espera de acontecimientos, tratando de descubrir quien será el primero en romper ese hielo que ha crecido entre ellos a lo largo de los años, convirtiéndose en un iceberg digno de cualquier glaciar. 

Y Jaejoong lo mira con furia, Changmin puede sentirlo, tratando de perforar su nuca con sus ojos despiadados, culpándolo por mantener la calma y hacer algo tan mundano como acomodar sus pertenencias cuando vuelven a estar ahí, en una habitación, reunidas las cinco partes del todo que una vez fueron.

Changmin apostaría con Yoochun a que él va a ser quien quiebre el silencio. Y ganaría. Ambos lo harían.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? —grita Jaejoong desde el otro lado de la estancia—, ¿sacar tus bártulos y acomodarte? ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre lo que acaba de pasar?

Ni siquiera lo mira, ni detiene sus movimientos mientras responde:

—¿Qué más hay que decir?

—No sé, ¿tal vez “hola” para empezar? Nos acaban de tratar como basura y tu estás tan tranquilo. Entiendo que estés acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera por los cabrones de la SM, pero nosotros ya no tenemos por qué soportar…

Junsu lo detiene, poniendo una mano en su brazo para hacerle levantar la vista, y niega ligeramente con la cabeza, tratando de trasmitirle una calma que Jaejoong está lejos de sentir. 

No lo hace por Changmin, o por cualquiera de los otros dos, porque todos han discutido mil veces en el pasado, y ante la perspectiva de compartir un barracón durante al menos dos meses, pasando las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, van a volver a hacerlo a menudo. Lo hace por Jaejoong, porque está seguro de que va a arrepentirse de todas sus palabras en cuanto salga por la puerta, porque ya hay demasiadas emociones volátiles en su interior creando una espiral circular que acaba sobre sí misma, y porque Junsu lo necesita al menos siendo dueño de sí para que puedan presentar un frente unido en cuanto salgan del barracón.

Mas Jaejoong se suelta de su brazo con brusquedad, respondiendo a sus palabras no dichas.

—No me pidas que me calme, Junsu, sabes que no voy a hacerlo.

—Todos deberíamos mantener la calma —interviene Yunho por primera vez, recuperando su voz y levantando la vista para mirar a los que, irónicamente, vuelven a ser sus compañeros. 

Sabe que Junsu tiene razón, pero también sabe que todos, incluido su _dongsaeng_ , tienen demasiadas emociones encontradas, aun cuando tratan de enterrar su agitación, Changmin entre sus pertenencias, Junsu en el fondo de sí mismo, Yoochun en la media sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

—Pero tiene tanto derecho como tu a darla igualmente —responde Changmin por él, girándose por fin hacia ellos, frenando con sus palabras la puñalada que Jaejoong le ha lanzado.

La furia hace arder los ojos de Jaejoong de una forma que Yoochun realmente echaba de menos, como sólo su _dongsaeng_ es capaz de encenderlo. Da un paso hacia él con brusquedad, dándole una patada a su propia maleta en el proceso, pero apenas parece darse cuenta. Aun así la elocuencia parece haberle abandonado cuando abre la boca para responder y todo lo que sale es una especie de gruñido. Es Junsu, volviendo a adelantarse, quien lo detiene, sujetándolo por el brazo izquierdo, ahora con más fuerza.

—Este no es el momento, Jaejoong —dice con voz acerada, todavía con rastros de la misma frialdad en su mirada que tenía en el cuartel—. No son ellos quienes han planeado esto, ni quienes se han apuntado voluntarios a ser humillados por un Coronel idiota. No va a ayudarnos en lo más mínimo que nos peleemos entre nosotros, porque ninguno puede irse. Y sólo le daremos motivos a ese hombre para reafirmarse en sus estúpidas creencias.

Yoochun amplia su sonrisa, mientras siente como el orgullo que siempre le provoca Junsu siendo la voz de la razón burbujea como champán en su garganta. Jaejoong, por supuesto, también capta el tono de acero en su voz, la frialdad en sus ojos, y la furia marcada en los dedos con que sujeta su brazo. Una furia que es como agua helada sobre el incendio de Jaejoong, trayendo quietud y un atisbo de calma. Su _hyung_ lanza a Changmin una última mirada y luego asiente hacia Junsu, volviendo sus ojos al suelo y agachándose para recoger la maleta que ha tirado. Es una concesión, pero no olvido. Jaejoong no va a dejar las cosas así, no mucho tiempo, Yoochun podría jurarlo.

Yunho se sienta en la primera cama que encuentra. Dentro de él, orgullo y tristeza danzan en su pecho acelerando el ritmo de su corazón. Junsu siempre prioriza lo importante porque lo urgente es volátil, y ahora es el que templa a Jaejoong. Y duele, porque hubo un tiempo en que eso lo hacía él. Podía desbaratar esa furia con una mirada o un abrazo o una de las muchas conversaciones que terminaban en risas y vino barato escondiéndose de los managers. Pero ahora no se atreve a hacer nada porque siente que ha perdido el derecho a decirle nada. Por eso se limita a contemplar impotente cómo ordena sus cosas, mientras maldice por lo bajo a toda la estirpe del Coronel. Siente la brecha, con más fuerza que antes, porque en cualquier otra ocasión Changmin y Yoochun estarían burlándose abiertamente de su _hyung_ y en ese momento tan sólo Yoochun esboza una medio sonrisa mientras sacude la cabeza y coloca la maleta en la cama que está al lado de la de Jaejoong, frente a Changmin.

Junsu se sienta enfrente de Yunho, ocupando la cama que hay al otro lado de Jaejoong, y le mira, sereno y despejado, con los ojos brillando de furia, anticipación y aun así cálidos, en los que no encuentra atisbo de duda o rencor. No se parecen a los que él imagina cuando tiene uno de “esos días” como los llama Changmin. Como siempre Junsu supera las expectativas con creces y cuando le habla parece que no ha pasado el tiempo: 

—Estamos bien jodidos, este imbécil nos tiene manía, sí porque sí, las vamos a pasar putas. Tenemos que deshacernos de él o no lo tendremos precisamente fácil. Ya me gustaría saber por qué cojones la ha tomado con nosotros y cómo lo evitaremos. 

Yunho duda, está usando el mismo tono de siempre, como cuando tenían un problema y era su _dongsaeng_ el que exponía con toda claridad los hechos para luego mirar al líder y esperar por el plan de acción. Pero el líder no se siente seguro de intervenir, quiere mantenerlos al margen a pesar de que Junsu habla en plural, y al mismo tiempo la idea de trabajar en equipo abrasa en su pecho dándole un calor que hacía tiempo no sentía. Las palabras se atoran en su garganta rascando como cuchillas afiladas. 

—Puede que no haya tenido experiencias buenas anteriormente y esté evitando problemas. 

Jaejoong cierra el cajón que le corresponde con la rabia que aún no ha descargado. 

—Ya te digo yo quién le ha dado una mala experiencia antes, es que tenía que suponerlo ¡Joder! ¿No lo veis? El imbécil de Leeteuk estuvo aquí también y seguro que le tocó los cojones con sus mierdas de diva a toda la tropa. Esperad a que salga de aquí que le voy a explicar yo a ese anormal un par de cosas. 

Yunho mira a Junsu con un deje de culpabilidad no exenta de diversión y esté responde poniendo los ojos en blanco. El gruñido de Changmin se parece mucho a un gesto de conformidad con las palabras de Jaejoong, pero ninguno de los otros tres está tan loco como para decir nada. 

Yoochun esconde la preocupación mientras observa su uniforme. 

—¡Capullo! Nos ha puesto la ropa que utilizó mi tatarabuelo cuando estuvo aquí.

—Podía ser peor —contesta Junsu—. Tenemos ropa que ponernos. 

Changmin y Jaejoong le devuelven la misma mirada iracunda y agresiva, el primero la traduce en una calma tensa doblando cuidadosamente la ropa, el mayor la ha desperdigado encima de la cama. Yunho ojea la puerta cerrada, en la que un enorme cartel plastificado muestra una sucesión de normas escritas en verde brillante. Al segundo, sin mirar a los otros, carraspea para llamar su atención: 

—Yo que vosotros no recogía nada. Según indican las normas tenemos que devolver toda la ropa que llevamos, sólo se permiten uniformes y las cosas de aseo personal. 

Yoochun no puede evitarlo y libera la tensión de la manera que mejor sabe, en una tremenda y sonora carcajada. Jaejoong se queda lívido durante un instante, mirándolo como si hablaran idiomas diferentes y no pudiese comprender sus palabras, mientras Changmin se queda completamente quieto a mitad de un movimiento, de espaldas a ellos, Yunho no sabe bien si por sus palabras o por la carcajada de Yoochun, un sonido que sabe ha extrañado con la fuerza de un tornado. Es, sin embargo, el sonido del suspiro de Junsu el que quiebra el tenso silencio, apoyando los brazos sobre el colchón para recargar su peso en ellos.

—A lo mejor al cartel le hacen más caso que a mi. Yo juro que lo he intentado.

—¿Cómo que nada de ropa? ¿Y los pijamas? ¿Y la ropa interior? ¿Y las toallas? —pregunta Jaejoong, mirando el revoltijo sobre su cama como si fuesen perritos abandonados que no quiere alejar de sí—. No no no no, en nuestro tiempo libre se supone que podemos ponernos lo que nos da la gana.

—Estamos en el ejército —responde Changmin, aun doblando con cuidado su ropa, esta vez para devolverla a su estado anterior—. Tiene sentido.

—Tu te callas. Está claro que esto es sólo una jugarreta más de ese estúpido Coronel.

—No lo creo —responde Yunho, tratando de calmar las aguas antes de que la discusión vuelva a estallar entre esos dos—. Las instrucciones parecen llevar aquí muchos más años que nosotros, a juzgar por lo amarillo del papel. Yo diría que es oficial.

Sus palabras caen como un jarro de agua fría sobre Jaejoong, que se deja caer sobre su cama, encima de toda la ropa, y pasa su mano por encima de las prendas, como si no se decidiese a qué hacer con ellas, perdido y desolado como sólo Jaejoong puede parecerlo en esa situación. Yunho siente la tentación de acercarse y abrazarlo, porque en el fondo, aunque sea una tontería, puede entenderlo. Y, para qué negarlo, porque hace tanto que no abraza a ninguno de sus ex-compañeros que siente la falta en su pecho como algo físico. Pero no se mueve, sólo aparta la mirada y la baja al suelo, tratando de conciliar todas las emociones distintas que bullen en su interior.

Yoochun deja caer un poco su sonrisa, lo justo para cambiar diversión por calidez. Puede que Yunho siga creyendo que es difícil leer sus expresiones o que puede esconder lo que siente para sí, pero se equivoca. Yoochun puede leer en su mirada esquiva y en la tensión de sus hombros todo lo que está pensando su _hyung_ , todo lo que siente, lo que quiere expresar y lo que reprime a la vez.

Decide que ya es hora de coger la sartén por el mango y dejar los rodeos, que por mucho que le suelan divertir, en ese momento parecen insignificantes al lado de todo lo demás. Por ello inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y, sin dejar de sonreír, pregunta:

—¿Cuál es el plan para enfrentarnos a ese hombre, _“jefe”_?

Su mirada está fija en Yunho, sin vacilar, al igual que la de Junsu a dos camas de distancia. Es hasta enternecedor ver cómo su compañero levanta la vista, sorprendido, mirando a un lado y a otro como si no tuviese claro que le habla a él. Y boquea, como pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar la voz para algo tan sencillo como volver a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Yoochun amplia su sonrisa al tiempo que Changmin, tal como espera, se gira hacia Yunho para responder por él.

—¿Qué parte es la que no has entendido de una pregunta tan sencilla?

Yunho no responde, sino que los mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pasando de uno a otro como quien no se fía de lo que sus sentidos le transmiten. Aun parece perdido y fuera de lugar, y al mismo tiempo no, porque ese siempre ha sido el lugar que le corresponde.

—Parece que nuestro jefe de escuadrón se ha quedado mudo —aporta Junsu, divertido, todavía apoyado descuidadamente sobre el colchón, con una sonrisa de sabiduría en el rostro.

—¿Qué? Yo no… se supone que tenemos que…

—¿Es que estás sordo? —pregunta Jaejoong, poniéndose en pie para encarar a Yunho directamente—. ¿Tenemos que qué? ¿Votar quien va a ser nuestro jefe de escuadrón? ¡Por favor! Limítate a exponer el plan y déjate de chorradas, Jung Yunho.

Y la famosa sonrisa marca Jaejoong aparece en acción desbaratando cualquier intento de protesta. Yunho sabe que no están en su mejor momento pero por primera vez en años, a pesar de la situación, siente que van por buen camino. Cierra los ojos por un momento y cuando los abre Changmin reconoce la determinación que tanto añoraba en el líder. 

—No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a imbéciles como este, así que vamos a ignorarle y demostrar que está equivocado. Lo que significa que nos esforzaremos el doble y permaneceremos calladitos ¿está claro? —la última frase está dirigida a Changmin y Jaejoong. Ambos refunfuñan y Yoochun vuelve a sonreír, sabe que no va a ser fácil, pero en el fondo de la montaña de reproches y malentendidos siguen siendo ellos. Yunho les mira fijamente, recordando al recién estrenado líder diez años atrás. Una vez que se empeña en algo, pararle es misión imposible—. Lo digo en serio, no podemos darle ningún motivo de queja. Eso significa que por mucho que nos apetezca no podemos dejarnos llevar. 

Jaejoong gruñe: 

—Vale, ya lo tengo, nada de contestar, deja de insistir. 

—Por lo visto aquí el jefe de escuadrón duda de nuestra capacidad para mantener la boca cerrada —murmura Changmin. 

Ahora es Junsu el que se ríe. 

—Pídele a un asno que no rebuzne. 

—¿Qué coño tienes que decir tu? —le increpa Changmin mientras devuelve la ropa a la maleta, con la misma precisión y control con la que la había retirado. 

—Dice lo que le da la gana —contesta Jaejoong. 

Y los dos se quedan colgados de un hilo compuesto por miradas de ira, reproche, agresivas, duras y recubiertas de una ternura que nadie más podría reconocer aunque pasasen décadas observándolos. Nadie que no fuesen los tres hombres con los que comparten esa habitación. Ellos saben que ese silencioso duelo puede durar todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta que algo les interrumpa. 

Yunho toma las riendas con una seguridad que no siente desde hace años. 

—Es genial que os llevéis tan bien y eso, pero no tenemos tiempo para vuestros momentos. Vamos a ponernos los uniformes. 

Changmin y Jaejoong dejan de mirarse, firmando una paz temporal, esperando para el próximo combate, ambos sintiendo por fin que el adversario está a su altura, que no va a retirarse, ni retroceder, ni cambiar de opinión, no con facilidad.

Junsu, por su parte, cuenta los segundos cerrando los ojos. Necesitarán todo su autocontrol para pasar las pruebas y superar todos los obstáculos adicionales que no van a tener sus compañeros de regimiento. Respira despacio y vuela a su lugar feliz: un escenario con los cinco cantando. Un escenario que parece estar a años luz y, de algún modo al alcance de su mano. Un escenario en el que nunca ha querido dejar de estar.

Inspira y abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Yunho, ya no el líder, sino el compañero que quiere ser amigo y no se atreve. Y sonríe, asintiendo, transmitiéndole con ese pequeño gesto toda la fe que tiene en él. Porque Changmin ha sido su compañero todo ese tiempo, pero Junsu siempre será el pilar sobre el que apoye cada decisión importante. Un pilar sin el que ha tenido que aprender a vivir, igual que él tuvo que convertirse en soporte, aliento, líder y ejecutor.

Y en esa media sonrisa en respuesta y la mirada acongojada, Junsu encuentra lo que ni siquiera era consciente de haber buscado. Y piensa, por primera vez desde que ha tenido enfrente al Coronel idiota, que quizás la situación no sea tan mala después de todo.


	3. Primeras impresiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y seguimos con los primeros compases de un baile conocido. Esperamos que disfrutes del espectáculo._

Ni siquiera les da la hora de cortesía que había prometido para que se cambiasen. Espera encontrarles ociosos en la habitación, intercambiando impresiones y quejándose de todo cuanto les rodea, desde las paredes austeras y enmohecidas hasta la ropa vieja que él mismo ha dejado sobre las diez camas del barracón. La única que va a darles para pasar esos dos meses que tienen por delante.

Lo que se encuentra tras apenas treinta y cinco minutos es a los chicos ya cambiados, con las maletas junto a la primera cama listas para ser enviadas de vuelta, en posición de firmes en cuanto la puerta se abre. Ni un ruido, ni una queja, ni una respiración alterada. No puede decir lo mismo de sus miradas, al menos de la de tres de los cinco presentes, pero eso cambiará tras el tiempo de instrucción, puede apostar.

Aun así le sorprende no oír ni siquiera una voz al acercarse por el pasillo, una maldición o un grito inconforme diseñado especialmente para levantar a las masas en su contra. Aun puede escuchar la letanía de quejas sin fin que profesaba el recluta Park cada vez que podía tomar aliento. Leeteuk y su pandilla de lameculos han sido como un gordo y purulento grano en el suyo, y no piensa volver a consentir que algo así se repita.

Por eso no se deja engañar por esas poses y el silencio tenso que le rodea. Si tiene mano dura desde el principio todo irá mejor, está seguro. Esos mequetrefes van a pagar por todas las divas con humos que han pasado por su cuartel pretendiendo ser hombres y quedándose en apenas niñas enfurruñadas con una pataleta.

—Se acabó el recreo. Quiero verles en el salón de actos en un minuto colocando las sillas que van a emplear todos los oficiales. Tienen diez minutos para la tarea, a contar desde ya, y les juro que van a pasar la noche en el calabozo si cuando acabe la cuenta atrás hay una sola silla fuera de su sitio.

No les da tiempo a responder. Se deleita con las tres miradas que se clavan en él como alfileres y cierra de un portazo, sonriendo en cuanto siente temblar la puerta tras él.

**—~oOo~—**

No necesitan hablar. Una mirada de Yunho es como un resorte que los pone en acción y, en segundos, salen corriendo al salón de actos. Yoochun cronometra los minutos mientras Changmin se pone en un lado y Jaejoong en el contrario, abriendo las sillas que están apiladas en la pared y pasándolas. Yunho y Junsu, con la ayuda de Yoochun, las colocan en perfecto orden. Changmin, a pesar del cabreo que le sale por los poros, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso, de verdad, porque no han perdido _“el toque”_ , como Yoochun lo llama. 

Antes de los diez minutos las sillas están colocadas y ellos en posición de firmes esperando al lado de la puerta. Sin cumplir el horario el Coronel la abre con estrépito. En su cara se refleja que espera otra escena y no que sus órdenes se hayan cumplido a la perfección. Esta vez recibe tres miradas de suficiencia y una de sí pero no, evidenciando el intento de autocontrol de su dueño. Junsu mira a la pared sin mover un músculo, como si llevase toda la vida en el ejército.

—Bien, bien, bien, nenazas, por lo que veo entienden instrucciones sencillas, veremos como se las ingenian con algo más complicado. En dos minutos llegarán los demás. Ustedes se sientan en la segunda fila y, cuando todo termine, recogerán y esto quedará como se lo encontraron, ¿entendido? 

—Señor, sí señor —contesta Yunho, adelantándose a cualquier comentario, incluso al propio que se esconde en su garganta clamando por una justa y merecida liberación. 

La mirada asqueada y despectiva del coronel parece ser el final del pequeño encuentro. Se gira y sale por la puerta cerrando con innecesaria fuerza. Yoochun suspira y Changmin comienza a refunfuñar, al igual que Jaejoong, sólo que este no lo hace en bajo sino que está a nada de ponerse a gritar. Junsu se dirige a las sillas de la segunda fila, sin inmutarse, mientras Yunho indica a los demás que le sigan con un gesto e inconscientemente se colocan en el mismo orden con el que conquistaron medio mundo cantando. Pero una mirada divertida de Yoochun, acompañada de un quejido de Junsu, le muestran a Yunho la malísima idea que es sentar juntos a Changmin y Jaejoong. 

—¿Qué? —protesta el último—. ¡No vamos a pegarnos en mitad de la ceremonia!

Changmin asiente, corroborando las palabras de su _“hyung”_. 

El gesto incrédulo de Yunho, acompañado de las risitas que intentan disimular Junsu y Yoochun hacen que los aludidos se sienten separados, con el mismo gesto enfurruñado y una sincronización digna de años y años viviendo juntos. 

Tal y como predice el Coronel, en dos minutos la sala se llena de soldados que los miran, unos de reojo, otros directamente. Unos cuantos reconocen a las cinco estrellas del pop, pero en general es el hecho de que no lleguen con el resto de la tropa lo que suscita curiosidad. Ninguno de ellos se inmuta al ser objeto de las miradas, es lo que Junsu llama el “efecto aeropuerto”. A estas alturas, que se les queden mirando ya nos les afecta en absoluto. 

Cuando el Coronel y el resto de los mandos entran, Yunho y Junsu se levantan antes que los demás, seguidos inmediatamente por los otros tres y luego el resto de los soldados. 

Yoochun sonríe mentalmente. Si uno de ellos se tirase por un acantilado está seguro de que los otros cuatro le seguirían. Puede que en estos momentos se relacionen entre palabras no pronunciadas y abrazos que todavía no se dan, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo. 

Los murmullos se atenúan cuando el Coronel se coloca en la tarima, ajustando el micrófono. 

—Como parte de la nueva generación de reclutas que van a pasar en el ejército entre dieciocho y veinticuatro meses, bienvenidos. Están aquí porque en contra de lo que muchos piensan, Corea del Sur es una nación fuerte y, como sus ciudadanos, tienen el derecho y la obligación de defenderla contra aquellos que pretenden instaurar la tiranía sobre nuestras calles y nuestra gente. Algo que, por descontado, no podemos consentir. 

La pausa de efecto es estudiada, en el momento justo, con la entonación apropiada. Yoochun ha pasado el tiempo suficiente entre focos y cámaras como para reconocer la actuación, el guión preparado, las palabras que tienen más mensajes que el evidente, y una faz que pretende ser limpia y cercana, pero que esconde oscuridad y crueldad en las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos, en la inclinación de su cabeza, en las comisuras de unos labios que sonríen pero que obviamente no están habituados al gesto.

Logran su efecto, por supuesto. La atención de todo el pabellón, de todos los hombres que se sienten orgullosos de su país, y de aquellos a los que lo único que les importa es su familia. Yoochun sonríe imperceptiblemente ante ello y espera, en silencio, como si se mirase las uñas con gesto aburrido. Si algo sabe del teatro, es que ahora vendrá la puñalada, la presión, el reto que apelará al orgullo que acaba de despertar en todos esos hombres. Un truco que funcionará con Yunho y con Junsu, que hará fruncir el ceño a Changmin y Jaejoong.

—Sé que quieren hacerlo, pero no están preparados. Han llevado una vida holgazana y sedentaria hasta este momento, secos y calentitos en sus casas, rodeados de comodidades. Aun no son hombres, sino meros niños de mamá, pero les juro que van a serlo. Cuando salgan de aquí, los de hoy serán apenas sombras vergonzosas en su pasado. Serán hombres fuertes y seguros si trabajamos todos juntos.

Otra pausa, seguida de una mirada calculada y serena a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Yoochun se estremece involuntariamente cuando la mirada se posa sobre ellos, mucho más tiempo que sobre el resto, y cuando la sonrisa se vuelve despectiva, dejando caer la máscara de cordialidad que ha estado usando. Siente a Yunho tensarse a su lado, más si es posible, antes de que esa voz vuelva a inundar toda la sala.

—No todos lo conseguirán, por supuesto. Hay entre nosotros personas tan acostumbradas a que se lo hagan todo que apenas saben cómo vestirse el uniforme en el orden correcto, o cómo atarse los cordones sin que una estilista lo haga por ellos —la mirada no les abandona, y, por si queda alguna duda, utiliza su brazo para gesticular en lo que parece un movimiento casual, pero que atrae toda la atención de la sala hacia ellos—. Sé lo que todos estarán pensando, que va a perjudicarlos si les toca este tipo de gente en sus pelotones, que se verán penalizados... y tendrían razón. Son un lastre para todos. Pero no deben preocuparse, no tendrán que sufrir la incompetencia directamente. Por ello las nenazas irán en un escuadrón aparte, y aquellos que sí pensamos en nuestra nación y nuestras familias, divididos en el resto.

No dice nombres, pero no hace falta. Todas las miradas recaen sobre ellos e incluso se escucha alguna risilla, además de miles de murmullos. Yoochun siente la piel de su rostro arder de furia mientras fulmina al hombre con la mirada. No es el único, claro. Ese hombre se ha ganado el abierto desprecio de Jaejoong y Changmin en cuanto lo han conocido, desprecio que acaba de transformarse en odio. Yunho está pensando ya mil formas de contraataque y de contención, porque va a necesitar ambos para dirigir a un grupo con personalidades tan dispares. Junsu…

Yoochun se relaja instantáneamente y deja que esa minúscula sonrisa vuelva a asomar a sus labios. Junsu no se ha movido ni un pelo, apenas ha parpadeado, pero Yoochun casi puede sentir el amor propio herido burbujear por cada uno de sus poros. Si ese Coronel idiota espera que su discurso los avasalle, que el desprecio y las risas de los demás puedan con ellos, obviamente no sabe con quién acaba de topar. Porque Junsu siempre ha sido competitivo. Por instinto y sin apenas esforzarse suele ser el mejor en todo, lo que desquicia a los demás. Va a ser divertido observar a Junsu trabajando al máximo de su potencial.

Divertido y una tortura para todos los que van a compartir equipo con él. Yoochun suspira, cansado sólo de imaginarlo. Y cuando Changmin y Yunho se unan a él, va a ser el infierno para sus pobres y cansados pulmones. 

Yoochun puede vivir con ello. Está deseando hacerlo.

**—~oOo~—**

La vuelta a su barracón es en completo silencio. Ninguno ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que el Coronel abandonó la tarima, ni siquiera cuando los murmullos y las risas se hicieron más audibles, ni cuando sus compañeros se fueron, dejando las sillas en el completo desorden que ellos han tenido que volver a componer. Han trabajado de forma mecánica y coordinada, en equilibrio sobre la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos, de cada vello de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se han mirado a los ojos porque saben bien que el gesto es la chispa que prende fuego a todo, fuego del que destruye imperios y arrasa con aquello que encuentra a su paso.

Yunho sabe también que esa calma tensa no va a durar. Que va a terminarse en el momento en que cierren la puerta de su barracón y estalle el caos, uno que no va a poder contener. Ha perdido la práctica con el tiempo, tanto como para sentirse inseguro sobre sus propios pies, incapaz de llevar a cabo un papel que siempre ha sentido un poco grande para él, y que ahora parece simplemente inmenso. 

No va a poder parar a Changmin y a Jaejoong. A Junsu sí, porque Junsu es estabilidad y firmeza, pero en ese momento no va a ser un apoyo para él, no cuando está rumiando el cabreo para sí, digiriendo, analizando y refrenando una furia con la que sabe que no debe interactuar. Va a ser una noche larga de insomnio y silencio de su lado. 

A Yoochun también, porque Yoochun cuenta con el resto para expresar a voces lo que él está pensando, lo que siente. Porque su forma de desahogarse y lidiar con su furia no es gritar, sino dejarse llevar en la marea de emociones que desatan los demás, con las que puede empatizar hasta llegar a calmarse. 

Jaejoong y Changmin son más complicados, no _per se_ , sino porque están juntos. Y están juntos en un contexto que no ayuda, con miles de conversaciones sin concluir, otras tantas sin ni siquiera empezar, y miles de compartimentos cerrados con clavos oxidados que están a punto de volar por los aires.

Yunho cierra los ojos y suspira, dejando que los demás pasen delante hacia esa habitación que van a compartir durante tanto tiempo. Y cierra la puerta despacio, mirándola como si fuera una fuente que derrama paciencia y fuese a ducharse en ella.

Changmin tira la gorra al suelo con furia. Jaejoong le da una patada a la cama. Ninguno de esos gestos amerita todo lo que están sintiendo por dentro, ni siquiera tienen que hacerlos para que los demás se den cuenta. Se conocen demasiado, tanto que ya no son necesarios ni siquiera los gestos o las miradas de comprensión. 

Yoochun se tira en la cama con un gesto que para el mundo es distendido y sereno, pero todos saben cuan lejos está de la distensión y la serenidad. Muy muy lejos. Se sienta a lo indio y observa como Jaejoong calienta motores. 

—¡Será hijo de puta! ¿Pero quién coño se cree que es? 

—Pues qué se va a creer, el puto amo de este antro. ¿Qué esperabas Jaejoong? ¿Alfombra roja? ¿Fan boys adorándote? 

Sus voces resuenan muy por encima de su tono habitual, y gestos agresivos acompañan las palabras que deberían guardar para sí pero que ninguno de los dos puede retener. 

—Vete a la mierda Changmin. 

—No hace falta, ya estoy en ella. 

—Cuando salga de aquí voy a matar a Leeteuk, y después lo resucitaré para matarlo otra vez y luego dejaré que Heechul lo torture toda la eternidad. 

Yunho esconde la sonrisa. No es el momento, pero Jaejoong cabreado es todo un fenómeno que echaba de menos. Y no es consciente de cuánto hasta ese momento. Cruza miradas con Yoochun, que le contesta sonriendo de esa manera reparadora como sólo él sabe. Junsu se sienta, esperando a que la tormenta se desate. 

—Eso, tu reparte hostias que es tu especialidad —farfulla Changmin mientras abre la ventana y saca el tabaco de su eterna y cuasi mágica mochila. 

Enciende el cigarro mirando fijamente a un Jaejoong que cada vez se enfada más, ignorando las reprobadoras miradas de Junsu. 

—¿Y tu quién te crees que eres ahora? 

—El único que te dice las cosas a la cara. Como se nota que llevas una temporada sin que te espabilen, así estás de gilipollas. 

—Hablando de gilipollas, no puedes fumar aquí, bastante tenemos como para que tu vayas regalando excusas al sádico ese para que nos joda más y mejor. 

—¿Ahora sigues las normas? Menudo cambio Kim.

Changmin inhala el humo con intensidad, la misma que embota su interior como un presa de agua a punto de volar por los aires. La impotencia le desborda y no está seguro de querer contenerla. Probablemente ese es el peor momento para dejarse llevar, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias seguro que es el mejor también para sacar todo lo que esconde por dentro, disfrazado de mantos de seguridad y lógica. 

Jaejoong, que nunca rechaza un envite, acepta el guante con la misma furia del _maknae_.

—¿De que coño estás hablando? —pregunta, aunque conoce la respuesta, pero no está dispuesto a prorrogar esa conversación. Aunque no venga en el mejor momento. 

Changmin sonríe y Yoochun cierra los ojos. Ese gesto tan familiar marca el pistoletazo de salida en una carrera de dos ciegos al volante. 

—Pero querido _hyung_ —el tono de acero suave y brillante se cuela en el vacío de la habitación, como una corriente de aire fría y extrañamente familiar—, al sádico ese le sobran los motivos, y a ti parece que te faltan los cojones que siempre ponías por delante, saltándote las normas, ¿te acuerdas? Antes dabas alcohol a menores y rompías contratos como si nada, y mírate ahora, preocupado por un mísero cigarro, tu que fumabas al lado de detectores de humo. 

—En la misma época en la que tu pedías permiso hasta para respirar, como el borrego que siempre has sido. Si te sientes más hombre saltándote las normas tu mismo, pero no jodas a los demás, que parece que no puedes mover un dedo sin que lo que haces perjudique a la gente que te quiere. 

Las puñaladas vuelan en ambas direcciones, como si se tratara de un juego de tiro al blanco, sin pistolas ni armas de fuego, pero con palabras capaces de herir con la misma facilidad, cuyo tiempo de curación puede ser infinito o apenas un segundo.

—Si es por eso, no tengo que preocuparme por nadie en esta habitación. 

El silencio que acompaña la declaración dice más que cualquier grito. Yunho contiene el aliento y Yoochun lo deja escapar, abriendo los ojos para clavarlos en Jaejoong a sabiendas de que las palabras de su _dongsaeng_ han sido como un puñetazo directo a su estómago. Es probable que alguien debiera pararlos en ese punto, pero ninguno de los presentes se mueve antes de que la voz de Jaejoong vuelva a resonar en la estancia.

—¡Serás hijo de puta!

—Este es el momento en el que le doy la razón a las fans que creen que me criaste tu. 

Yoochun logra encontrar la fuerza para intervenir, teniendo en cuenta que Yunho y Junsu parecen haberse quedado clavados cual dos estatuas al fondo de la habitación.

—Eh, danos algo de crédito a los demás.

Changmin suspira mientras se mete en la cama refunfuñando para sí. 

—Vamos al matadero de cabeza.

No es Jaejoong el que responde a sus palabras, ni tampoco Yoochun. Es otra voz la que corta la tensión por él, serena y fría, con un deje que no admite réplica.

—No, vamos a demostrarle que somos los mejores—afirma Junsu—, vamos a pelear hasta que no nos queden fuerzas y después vamos a seguir peleando. Salimos de la nada en Corea, salimos de menos que la nada en Japón. Tenemos todo en contra y no es la primera vez, un gilipollas en uniforme no va a poder con nosotros. No vamos a rendirnos.

El silencio tras su declaración es templado, diluyendo la tensión del ambiente. Junsu ni siquiera levanta la vista para hablar porque sabe que cada una de sus palabras va a ser escuchada. Da igual lo mucho que quede pendiente entre todos ellos, las miles de conversaciones y sentimientos que van a desbordarlos en los próximos días, semanas y meses. Son secundarios en ese momento porque lo que necesitan todos, sean conscientes o no, es olvidarse de que son individuos para convertirse en parte de algo mayor. Algo que ya saben que funciona, que ha sido vital en el pasado y que va a tener que volver a serlo en el futuro. Y si va a tener que recordárselo a cada maldito minuto, está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Yunho deja salir el aire que está conteniendo y se empapa de la seguridad que Junsu destila por cada poro.

—Ya habéis oído a Junsu, ahora vamos a dormir y ya veremos como hacemos mañana. 

El último en acostarse es Yoochun, justo antes de que Yunho apague las luces. En la mirada que comparten puede leerse más claramente que nunca lo mucho que ambos se alegran de estar ahí, justamente donde están, a pesar de todo.


	4. Carreteras y cafés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Esto debería haber sido subido la semana pasada, peeero en nuestra defensa, lo leíste en fecha. Y al menos sabemos que te sigue gustando ^_^_

Lo despiertan los sonidos ahogados que se oyen en la estancia, el ruido del agua corriendo en la habitación de al lado y la mano inconfundible de Yunho sobre su hombro. Changmin inspira, aun con los ojos cerrados, atrapando el olor extraño de la habitación donde se encuentra y abre los labios para decirle a Yunho que sí, que está despierto, para que lo deje tranquilo al menos un rato más. Pero no llega a pronunciar palabra. Porque antes de que pueda hacerlo escucha la voz de Yoochun al otro lado del cuarto susurrando _“son casi las 6, date prisa Joongie”_ y siente un escalofrío subir por su columna al recordar de golpe todo lo que ha pasado el día anterior.

Abre los ojos y se gira hacia Yunho, atrapando la mano que todavía está en su hombro y mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra. No necesitan hacerlo para entenderse, no cuando llevan tanto tiempo siendo sólo ellos dos contra todo lo demás. La mirada que le devuelve su _hyung_ le dice que sí, que todo lo que recuerda es verdad, que los otros tres hombres que comparten la habitación con ellos son exactamente quienes piensa. Y se mueve lo justo para que nadie pueda ver el rostro de Changmin todavía, dándole el tiempo que necesita para recomponerse.

Cuando Changmin vuelve a dejar escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones Yunho se aparta, volviendo a su cama al lado de la puerta y Changmin se sienta sobre la suya, ya completamente dueño de sí. Yoochun está de pie, al lado de la cama enfrente a la suya, sólo con los pantalones del uniforme y una camiseta de tirantes que ha conocido tiempos mejores. Jaejoong está a su lado, refunfuñando, todavía en calzoncillos, mientras hace la cama, porque aparentemente en todos los años que han pasado aún no ha entendido que vestirse para evitar una pulmonía es prioritario a cubrir un mueble que ni puede resfriarse ni se va a mover de donde está. No ve a Junsu, pero Changmin puede apostar a que es el que está haciendo correr el agua en la habitación de al lado.

Vuelve a inspirar y se pone en pie sintiéndose atrapado en su propia piel, sin saber cuál de todas las emociones que corren en ese momento por su ser es la más importante, la que más peso tiene. Changmin está acostumbrado a saber exactamente donde está parado, a ser dueño sus emociones, a saber distinguirlas y valorarlas e incluso utilizarlas en su favor. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, no es capaz de admitir ni siquiera ante sí mismo lo muy perdido que se siente, por más bravatas que salgan de él, por más silencios en los que trate de refugiarse. Changmin ha aprendido a las malas a vivir sin los tres hombres que ahora comparten habitación con él. Y fue un puto infierno, cuyas ascuas nunca han terminado de apagarse del todo, siempre atentas para saltar hacia él y volver a prender las llamas de su desazón por las cosas más tontas. Changmin no quiere volver a pasar por eso, y al mismo tiempo…

Al mismo tiempo no puede evitar pensar que abrasarse en el infierno, en ocasiones, merece la pena. Y se siente estúpido por ello, porque no es racional, y no es lógico, y va en contra de su espíritu de supervivencia, quizás porque sabe que, por mucho que lo intente, no va a ser capaz de salir completamente indemne de esta situación.

La mirada de Yunho vuelve a cruzarse con la suya, tres camas más allá, elevando las cejas en muda pregunta _“¿en serio pensar te lleva a alguna parte?”_. Changmin sonríe y niega con la cabeza, mientras comienza a vestirse el uniforme. Yoochun, que es el único que ve el intercambio, sonríe a su vez, porque si algo ha echado de menos todo ese tiempo son esas pequeñas cosas que casi nadie es capaz de captar, que no se registran en los vídeos, cortados y editados para que las fans los vean.

Cuando el reloj marca las 6 en punto un golpe resuena contra la madera y un teniente abre la puerta, rugiendo la orden de que deben presentarse en la explanada frente a los barracones a la de ya. Si le sorprende verlos ya preparados no lo demuestra. 

Son casi los primeros en llegar. Sólo unos pocos reclutas están ya en la explanada, pero es suficiente para que los reciban con miradas despectivas y sonrisas burlonas. Junsu pasa indiferente frente a ellos y se cuadra al principio de una hilera, mirando hacia el cuartel, como si llevara toda la vida en el ejército e ignora los comentarios y las risas. Los demás lo siguen sin hablar, mientras el resto de reclutas va uniéndose al pelotón. 

Cuando están todos, uno de los tenientes se adelanta para gritar:

—¡Firmes!

La coordinación entre la tropa es bastante pobre. Mientras el Coronel sale del cuartel, la mayoría aún están intentando colocarse en filas por escuadrones, sin tener muy claro cuál es la posición de firmes. Sólo la más corta de las hileras está cuadrada, colocada y en posición, en completo silencio. Y eso no hace más que crispar al Coronel.

—Muchos estarán preguntándose qué pasa con el desayuno. Bien, el desayuno hay que ganárselo. Todas las mañanas habrá una carrera de ida y vuelta hasta el pueblo, cargando una mochila en la que cada día pondremos más peso. El último escuadrón que llegue a la base, se quedará sin comida.

El Coronel disfruta de los rostros de estupor de los soldados, recorre con la mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos, satisfecho. Algo dentro de él se regocija asustándoles, infla su ego, que se acuesta como un gato en su sillón favorito mientras disfruta del espectáculo. Hasta que descubre los cinco rostros impávidos que lo estropean. Retiene su ira al tiempo que se consuela, seguro de que caerán derrotados. 

Al recoger los macutos el resto del pelotón comienza a correr sin control en dirección al pueblo. Yunho contempla el despropósito entre divertido y escandalizado, ladea la cabeza en un gesto que a Jaejoong se le antoja tierno, pero que todos saben es el preludio del “modo líder”. La medio sonrisa que le acompaña cuando les mira lo confirma.

—Yoochun detrás, Jaejoong, Changmin y Junsu, vamos al trote hasta que encontremos el ritmo, y luego alternamos para tirar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Señor, sí señor —contesta Yoochun sonriendo.

Jaejoong y Changmin fruncen el ceño y ponen los ojos en blanco. Junsu estira los músculos a conciencia mientras los ignora, pero no, porque todos saben que sonríe por dentro. 

Corren en fila por el medio de la carretera. Yunho ve como los demás soldados que van delante se empujan unos a otros, gritándose y peleando por ocupar la primera posición. Comienza al trote mientras siente a los otros cuatro detrás, el pelotón cada vez queda más lejos y sólo se escuchan algunos pájaros y el sonido de sus pisadas, fuertes y decididas. Sabe que si se concentra puede distinguirlas, pero no lo necesita, ni lo quiere, a él le vale con sentir que poco a poco los pasos se van haciendo uno.

Yunho respira satisfecho. Para él correr forma parte de su rutina diaria, así las viejas costumbres ayudan a llevar los nuevos momentos. Momentos a los que tiene que enfrentarse y sorpresivamente descubre que la fragilidad y la duda ya no planean como sombras acechando su humor. Sigue corriendo, imprimiendo más ritmo, girando en las pronunciadas curvas que le llevan al pueblo. 

Yoochun se deja llevar por la estela del líder, que aumenta la velocidad poco a poco en cuanto se da cuenta de que ya están sincronizados. Lo consiguen en un tiempo récord, y eso le da fuerzas para continuar corriendo. Se concentra en la respiración, va abriendo el diafragma poco a poco y agradece internamente la insistencia de Junsu en practicar todos los días. Maldice porque nunca ha necesitado tanto un café como en ese momento, pero no le dará esa satisfacción al Coronel y sobre todo no le fallará a los demás. 

En unos minutos pasan a un grupo de rezagados que intentan recuperar aire para volver a correr sin control. Yunho levanta una mano mientras mantiene el ritmo:

—Changmin arriba.

El aludido sale de la fila y se coloca el primero. Yunho desde el otro lado espera a que Junsu quede a su altura para colocarse detrás. 

—¡Changdola! Dale caña.

Ese es el detonante para que el _maknae_ aumente el ritmo gradualmente, sin perder el compás. Pasan al lado de otro escuadrón que ha agotado las fuerzas en los primeros kilómetros, parados en la cuneta de la carretera, amparados por la sombra de los árboles, respirando como peces fuera del agua. O eso es lo que le parece a Junsu cuando les hace un mínimo caso mirando de reojo. Los minutos se deslizan entre sus respiraciones armonizadas sin que vuelvan a ver a nadie, sólo escuchan a lo lejos los ruidos amortiguados del pelotón. 

Al rato aparece la cuesta que sube al pueblo. Es empinada, los árboles forman un túnel, dibujando figuras gracias a los pocos rayos de sol que se cuelan entre las ramas. Por un momento Changmin quiere parar y fotografiar el momento, pero las respiraciones acompasadas que rebotan en su espalda son un gran aliciente para continuar.

Cuando llegan al principio de la cuesta Yunho cambia la formación.

—Jaejoong súbenos —ordena. 

Inmediatamente Changmin se coloca detrás de Yoochun y deja sitio a su _hyung_. Jaejoong se coloca en cabeza y respira hondo. Siente lo mismo que cuando está en un escenario, el sudor, la emoción del reto. Esta vez no tiene que demostrar nada, ni siquiera corre para llegar antes, lo hace para exorcizar los demonios que le abrazan traviesos gracias a la discusión con Changmin. Se arrepiente de la dureza con la que se expresó, pero no de haberle dicho como se siente. Tiene la imperiosa necesidad de mostrarse sin dobleces ante los cuatro hombres que le siguen.

Está aturdido porque han vuelto de golpe a su vida, y los echaba tanto de menos que no sabe cómo acercarse a Changmin. Por lo visto las discusiones eran su zona de confort, pero ahora no puede sentirse cómodo en su propia piel cuando lo tiene delante. Porque ese Changmin ya no tiene nada del niño que fue, ese que le hacía sentir más orgulloso cada día, que era arisco pero nunca cruel.

Este nuevo Changmin es frío, cruel y despiadado, tanto que no duda en arremeter contra él con todo lo que tiene. Salvo que ahora sus palabras son más contundentes que esos golpes con los que siempre se han entendido. Piensa que protegerse del dolor es mostrarse indiferente y desabrido con los que quiere, porque a pesar de todo Jaejoong no duda de que lo siga haciendo. Es como volver a la adolescencia, solo que el Changmin adolescente nunca se ha revelado como lo hace el de ahora.

Jaejoong tampoco es capaz de encontrarse a sí mismo en los ojos de Yunho, porque ahora estos le esquivan más de lo que le buscan, marcando una inseguridad que parece haberse hecho cien veces más fuerte y profunda en el tiempo que hace que no se hablan. Y sabe que es culpa suya, pero también culpa a quien ha estado a su lado, que no ha sido capaz de mitigar esa carencia que Yunho siempre ha estado convencido de que tenía.

Vuelve a sentir cómo la ira burbujea en su interior mientras aprieta el paso, subiendo esa interminable cuesta con todo el empuje que le da esa emoción. Ya puede ver al pelotón al final del sendero, seguidos por distintos grupos pequeños que se han ido desperdigando y que parecen estar acusando la altitud en la escasez de oxígeno, y la falta de costumbre en los calambres que les hacen cojear o detenerse.

No les dedica más de un pensamiento mientras los adelantan. Sólo mira sobre su hombro para comprobar que Yoochun se mantiene tras él sin que la fatiga le gane. Tardan otros veinte minutos en llegar al pueblo, y cuando lo hacen Jaejoong reduce un poco la velocidad porque han alcanzado al grueso del pelotón. Aún así no se detienen a coger aire ahora que han llegado a la mitad del camino, como hacen la mayoría, alentados por los guardias apostados allí para comprobar que todos hacen el recorrido completo. Rodean el pueblo a medio trote, tras dar sus números de placa, hasta volver al punto de inicio, donde Yunho vuelve a cambiar la formación.

—Junsu, guíanos en la bajada.

Jaejoong no puede evitar la sonrisa mientras deja pasar a su _dongsaeng_. Porque sabe lo que Yunho pretende al dejar a Yoochun para el final. Quiere que sea el primero en cruzar las puertas de la base para darle en las narices al coronel idiota, que se ha atrevido a cuestionar la salud de Yoochun. Quiere demostrar que hasta el más débil, en teoría, de los cinco puede superar con creces a cualquier otro recluta.

La bajada es más dura que la subida, aunque a priori parezca lo contrario. Porque lo fácil es dejarse ir y aprovechar la fuerza de la gravedad, pero es también el error más común. Porque aprovecharse de la inercia es perder el control del cuerpo, y sin control vienen los descuidos, las torceduras, los esguinces y el abandono total que siempre termina con raspones en las rodillas cuando estas terminan doblándose por el cansancio. 

Junsu no va a caer en algo tan burdo. Mantiene una velocidad constante y controlada, inclinando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás para paliar el efecto de la gravedad. A medida que avanzan las piernas se van cargando más y el cansancio se abate sobre ellos, pero ninguno se queja. Han pasado cosas peores en los entrenamientos infernales que realizaban cuando eran aprendices, y aunque hace mucho de aquello, hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Cuando llegan al final de la cuesta, superan al último escuadrón, que se apoyan contra los árboles, empapados en sudor. Junsu ni siquiera los mira mientras enfila la recta que lleva directo a la base. Y se aparta, aún antes de que Yunho se lo diga, para dejar pasar a Yoochun.

—¡Adelante Chunnie!

Está agotado, realmente cansado. Y le falta el aire. Pero no va a detenerse por nada del mundo, no cuando están tan cerca de poder sonreír con suficiencia al Coronel idiota mientras dejan sus macutos frente a él. Reduce la velocidad un poco más, mientras las respiraciones de sus compañeros se van calmando mucho más rápido que la suya. Yoochun tose, sin poder evitarlo, y siente el pecho arder bajo su camiseta, el sudor cayendo en amplios regueros por su rostro. 

La puerta está ahí, a unos metros, y sin embargo parece tan lejana…

Niega con la cabeza, intentando despejarse, y hace un último esfuerzo para alcanzar la meta que les asegura, al menos, descanso mientras se toman un desayuno merecido.

La arena del patio es como el mejor de los oasis. Y la cara del Coronel, mientras los observa cruzarlo en solitario, toda una oda a la incredulidad. Tarda apenas un segundo en esconderla, pero no es lo bastante rápido como para que puedan obviar lo que han visto.

Dejan los macutos en el suelo perfectamente ordenados y mientras lo hacen no pueden evitar que sus miradas denoten cierto orgullo, las de Junsu y Yunho apenas perceptibles, al fin y al cabo no hay mejor desprecio que llegar los primeros, pero Changmin y Jaejoong se permiten sendas sonrisas autosuficientes que duran un segundo, pero permanecen una eternidad calando en su superior, que los observa fijamente disimulando la ira que todos intuyen. Yoochun es otra historia, compone su mejor máscara de desprecio y agradece los años como actor para esconder el agotamiento que ha supuesto la carrera para él. Se asegura de que el Coronel haya recibido el mensaje apropiadamente. Después la nada, su gesto muta en la más impenetrable de las expresiones.

Se colocan en formación perfectamente sincronizados y firmes, sin dejar que sus cuerpos evidencien el esfuerzo que acaban de realizar. Permanecen quietos como estatuas de sal y poco a poco recuperan el aliento, respiran a sorbos, despacio, en silencio. Son viejos trucos aprehendidos en años de entrenamientos agotadores que duraban hasta la madrugada, en conciertos de tres horas en los que apenas se detenían. La falta de aire o comida jamás ha sido un obstáculo para ellos. 

El Coronel, que pasea de un lado al otro del patio, apenas los nota, o eso es lo que quiere que piensen. Impaciente y resentido les da la espalda, contemplando expectante el horizonte. Busca, suponen, al resto del pelotón. Changmin esconde la sonrisa, siente a Junsu a su lado, estático, envarado, con los músculos totalmente relajados aunque da la impresión contraria. Admira y odia a partes iguales el control que su compañero tiene. Su cuerpo responde a su voluntad férrea e inquebrantable como por arte de magia. 

No puede evitarlo, o lo cierto es que no quiere. Está cabreado, lo suficiente como para que tenga que esforzarse en disimularlo cuando nunca hizo falta, cuando lo mejor del peor momento es mostrarse sin ambages ni dobleces ante los cuatro hombres que le acompañan. Pero ahora incluso se contiene ante Yunho, porque deshecha romper las barreras y dejar que todo lo que le quita el sueño en las malas noches salga como un torrente. Porque no sabe si podrá parar, desconoce la fuerza del dolor que lo acompaña y teme la respuesta de un corazón tocado. Jamás lo reconoce, ni siquiera en la soledad, porque el miedo y la pena son compañeros de viaje irreverentes y traviesos que llaman a su puerta cuando menos los necesita. 

Los minutos pasan lentamente. El Coronel capullo permite que el tiempo de espera altere su sistema nervioso. El sargento que les acompaña el día anterior sale de uno de los barracones, colocándose al lado de su superior. Él no oculta su asombro al ver a “esos cinco”, como les llaman en privado, tranquilamente, en una alienación perfecta sin dar muestras de que se hayan esforzado en lo más mínimo.

El tiempo que sigue contando llena el aire de tensión, que aparentemente no afecta a los nuevos. Cuando llegan los siguientes, Yoochun está a punto de quedarse dormido.

Van apareciendo poco a poco, a trompicones, resoplando como bueyes después de arar un campo inmenso. Intentan colocarse adecuadamente, pero fallan de manera estrepitosa. El Coronel, iracundo, olvida que no tienen instrucción militar y que esta situación se repite sistemáticamente cada vez que llega un grupo de nuevos reclutas. Toma aire y se vuelve al sargento:

—Falta un escuadrón. Cuando se dignen a aparecer le comenta el pequeño detalle de que se quedan sin desayuno. Los demás sois una vergüenza para el ejercito y sólo tengo dos meses para remediarlo. Podéis desayunar, pero quiero que os quede muy claro que no os lo merecéis, ninguno —esto último lo dice mirado a los cinco que no se inmutan.

Aunque Yunho maldice en su interior. Ni siquiera les concede el mérito de ser los primeros con una amplia diferencia. Los ignora a propósito sin compasión, no es que necesiten su atención pero la victoria, aunque plena, contiene cierto cariz amargo. Ese hombre, tal y como prometió, está dispuesto a convertir los dos meses de entrenamiento en una pesadilla. Y aunque la incertidumbre puede con él, tiene confianza ciega en los hombres que le siguen. Levanta la cabeza orgulloso, porque ya tendrá tiempo de abandonarse al resentimiento cuando nadie mire. 

A Junsu le hierve la sangre. Quiere volver sobre sus pasos y romperle la cara al patético intento de Coronel, porque una cosa es que sean juzgados de antemano, algo a lo que están mas que acostumbrados, y otra muy diferente es que no reconozca un buen trabajo cuando lo tiene delante de sus narices. Para él no es una cuestión de orgullo. Un hombre honorable no duda en reconocer el esfuerzo y la valía de sus semejantes, el egoísmo y la vanidad son para mediocres sin coraje. Sus pasos retumban hacía el comedor. 

Recogen las bandejas y se ponen a la cola. Cuando van a pedir, un grupo de su pelotón les empuja para adelantarles. Los sorprenden con la guardia baja, pero se recuperan de inmediato. Jaejoong se vuelve lentamente, atravesando con la mirada a los que vienen detrás que intentan colarse como sus compañeros. Ninguno se mueve. Yoochun y Changmin esbozan pequeñas sonrisas al mismo tiempo. Para atreverse con un Kim Jaejoong cabreado hay que tener mucho valor, o ser Changmin. Y ninguno de los desaprensivos que se encogen y se paran respetando los turnos cumple esas condiciones. 

Sólo se escucha la voz de Junsu, extraordinariamente grave.

—Para esto si corren.

Jaejoong resopla, aprobando el comentario, y el silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos. 

Se sientan pegados a la pared en una mesa que nadie más ocupa. Una de las muchas consecuencias del trato que les da el coronel, pero ninguno se queja. Es más, dadas las circunstancias, agradecen que los dejen solos.

Changmin observa el comedor detenidamente y, cuando se asegura de que ya no son objeto de las miradas, deja con discreción encima de la bandeja de Yoochun el inhalador que olvida encima de la cama antes de la carrera. 

Yoochun le mira a los ojos con agradecimiento y diversión. Su maknae no abandona los antiguos hábitos, cuando guardaba inhaladores en sus abrigos o en la mochila mágica para emergencias. Pero no dice nada. Guarda el mismo silencio que reina sobre esa mesa que podría ser de perfectos desconocidos, pero que precisamente por la falta de comunicación es evidente que que no lo son. Porque por todas partes hay hombres conociéndose, preguntándose cosas banales unos a otros, descubriendo gente que en las próximas semanas se convertirán en amigos de los que duran para toda la vida.

Cada uno de los cinco sentados a esa mesa sabe mucho más de los otros cuatro de lo que podrán averiguar cualquiera de sus compañeros reclutas en esos dos meses. Y las cosas que no saben, de las que no hablan, duelen demasiado como para ponerlas en palabras a la hora del desayuno del primer día que amanecen juntos después de años de silencio. Lo harán en algún punto, pero no va a ser agradable, mucho menos fácil. Y desde luego no va a ser rodeados de gente que les desprecia simplemente porque un idiota con galones se dedica a hacerles la vida imposible.

Yoochun guarda el inhalador con cuidado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, acariciándolo de forma inconsciente. No es exactamente una muestra de paz, ni una concesión al olvido durante esos dos meses. Pero sabe lo que significa: que el bienestar de cualquiera de ellos sigue siendo lo más importante, por más furioso que esté, por mucho que pueda jurar y perjurar que los odia.

Jaejoong percibe el gesto y frunce el entrecejo. Porque Changmin no puede hacer las cosas del modo fácil. Puede gritarles a todos lo gilipollas que son y lo poco que le importan mientras cura sus heridas con la mayor suavidad del mundo. Puede convocar la frialdad más paralizante en su mirada mientras los atrapa antes de que caigan al suelo en un descuido. Pero es incapaz de enfrentar lo que siente, lo que quiere, esos miedos que paralizan y crean grandes gigantes donde sólo hay molinos.

No lo entiende. Ya no. No puede.

Junsu suspira imperceptiblemente, pero continúa comiendo. No están bien. No van a estarlo pronto, puede que nunca. Pero nadie va a quitarles esos dos meses que tienen para pasar juntos, y Junsu tiene toda la intención de aprovecharlos. Aunque sea lo último que haga.


	5. Fuego cruzado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y cumpliendo con la cuota semanal, esta vez sin retrasos (aunque al límite xD), aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá sigas disfrutándolo ^_^_

La mañana la pasan en el mismo salón de actos de la presentación del día anterior, mientras diferentes sargentos van presentando _power points_ acerca de las fuerzas militares en la antigüedad, la guerra que dividió Corea en dos, los enemigos del norte y todo lo que se espera de un buen soldado. Yunho ha estudiado todo eso en el instituto, por supuesto. Todos los presentes lo han hecho, porque es imposible saltar en la educación de cualquiera algo tan importante. Pero verlo desde una perspectiva militar le da un matiz diferente y hace que toda su atención se centre en los discursos.

Es de los pocos que mantiene la postura y la atención durante las cinco horas que pasan ahí. La mayoría de los reclutas se van recostando en sus asientos a medida que pasan los minutos, resoplan o miran al vacío pensando seguramente en las camas que han abandonado tan temprano. Otros incluso cabecean sobre las sillas plegables, usando a sus propios compañeros de escuadrón como almohada.

No así los de su propio equipo. Changmin está profundamente aburrido, puede sentirlo, pero mira al frente, con la espalda perfectamente recta pegada al incómodo respaldo, y sabe que si le pregunta después podrá repetirle cualquier parte del discurso como si lo hubiese grabado. Yoochun ha dejado de prestar atención a los veinte minutos, perdido en su propio mundo, pero sólo lo delata ese parpadeo peculiar, más lento de lo habitual, que sólo aquellos que lo conocen son capaces de distinguir. A Yunho ni siquiera le sorprendería que estuviese dormido con los ojos abiertos, porque no sería la primera vez. Jaejoong sigue con el entrecejo fruncido en una forma que probablemente dejará marcas en su rostro con el tiempo, y Yunho puede apostar a que su mente está muy lejos de lo que cuentan los sargentos que van pasando por la tarima. Concretamente en las cuatro personas que le rodean. Y Junsu, por su parte, está tan rígido como Changmin, con semblante impertérrito, rumiando el cabreo monumental que el coronel ha provocado en él, del que va a desquitarse de la mejor forma en que sabe: convirtiéndose en el mejor.

Y Yunho no puede sentirse más completo. Más vivo. Como si hubiese estado reteniendo el aire durante demasiado tiempo y por fin pudiese respirar aire puro, de ese que marea debido a la saturación excesiva de oxígeno.

El último de los sargentos termina la presentación y da paso al Coronel, que sube con pisadas firmes y una sonrisa en el rostro que no presagia nada bueno. Yunho se tensa involuntariamente, y siente cómo los otros cuatro se envaran también.

—Como sabéis, vais a pasar aquí dos meses enteros de vuestras miserables vidas. Dos meses en los que vais a aprender que ser soldado es mucho más que coger una pistola y disparar al blanco. Ser soldado significa poder valerse por uno mismo, en cualquier ámbito, de la forma que sea necesaria. Por eso cada escuadrón se encargará de una tarea diferente cada semana durante estos dos meses. Podéis encontrar vuestra asignación en la pizarra que hay justo fuera de este edificio.

Su sonrisa cínica recae sobre ellos, y Yunho sabe instintivamente que les ha tocado lo peor que ese hombre ha podido encontrar. Con su suerte, tendrán que encargarse de la colada o algo semejante, y duda mucho que la cosa vaya a mejorar en las semanas posteriores.

Efectivamente, cuando cruzan la puerta del salón de actos y logran hacerse sitio entre el resto de reclutas, junto al número de su barracón, está asignada la tarea diaria de mantener limpias las letrinas de toda la base.

—¡Que bien! —exclama Yoochun aparentemente emocionado—. Mira Yunho nos ha tocado en las letrinas.

El resto de los soldados arremolinados ante el tablón observan sin disimulo, estupefactos, la alegría que destila Yoochun, sonriendo travieso mientras Yunho, sabedor de lo que realmente están sintiendo los otros cuatro, les empuja suavemente hacia la arboleda que rodea todo el cuartel. Yoochun les sigue, paseando tranquilamente, como si realmente le acabase de tocar el mejor destino.

En cuanto Changmin se siente a salvo de miradas extrañas, le da una patada al primer árbol que encuentra. Yunho le mira con reprobación.

—Changmin, el árbol no tiene la culpa, ya sabías que algo así podía pasar —su voz suena firme y preocupada recordando esos momentos de líder donde deja a un lado sus propias miserias y piensa en el bienestar del grupo.

A Jaejoong eso le cabrea mucho. Las ganas de templar los ánimos se han quedado en las cinco tediosas horas de historia sin fin, con la guinda del pastel que ha puesto el puñetero Coronel. Quiere imitar a Changmin, le apetece con ganas dejarse llevar y golpear hasta que no sienta nada, pero no está preparado para la contención de Yunho y no quiere discutir con él en ese momento. 

Junsu suspira, con su nivel de frustración controlado porque ya cuenta con esa posibilidad. Y está seguro de que esto no es más que el principio. Va a ir a peor. Por eso aplaude que Changmin exteriorice su ira, y le preocupa la pasividad de Jaejoong, que se puede tornar en un monstruo agresivo que arrasa con todo. 

—Vamos a comer, a ver si alguien se atreve a colarse ahora —Junsu lo dice mirando a Jaejoong, que no tiene trazas de mejorar su actitud ennegrecida y adusta. 

Sabe que no es el momento de discutir, pero al mismo tiempo se está cansando de que no puedan decirse ciertas cosas. Porque antes no era así. Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, se convirtieron en expertos en decirse las cosas, todas, desde las que calientan el alma hasta las que congelan el corazón. Y ahora sólo tienen un silencio apagado y roto por miradas evasivas.

Cuando se tensa la cuerda, se acaba rompiendo.

En el comedor se repite la escena del desayuno, se van a la misma mesa que no comparten con nadie. Y comienzan a comer en silencio.

—¿Cuando empezamos a limpiar la mierda de esos cazurros? —Jaejoong pregunta desabrido mientras juguetea en la comida con el tenedor.

—Mañana, después del desayuno. Esta tarde tenemos prácticas de tiro y gimnasia —Yunho contesta sin mirar, parece concentrado en su plato, pero todos saben que en esos momentos su mente elabora diferentes planes de acción. 

Si no fuese por las circunstancias, a Yoochun la escena se le antojaría cotidiana. Una conversación sobre los horarios apretados, imposibles de realizar para un humano corriente, y un líder con mil estrategias en la cabeza para llevarlos a cabo.

Cuando terminan, siguen al grueso del pelotón hacia el campo de tiro. El instructor les espera detrás de una mesa con tres puestos en los que hay distintas piezas de lo que suponen son armas. A la espalda del capitán que les va a enseñar una gran pizarra en la que se muestran esas piezas con sus respectivos nombres y las instrucciones de montaje.

El pelotón se agolpa alrededor de la mesa, excepto los cinco que se alinean perfectamente a una distancia prudencial, esperando la lógica reacción del capitán, que a un grito de firmes despeja el ambiente y consigue cierta armonía en la formación. Junsu los mira de soslayo y entorna los ojos en un gesto de muda desesperación. Los demás, que se lo saben de memoria, lo intuyen más que verlo, no sin cierta sorna. Según su amigo ya deberían saber cómo cuadrarse ante un superior y no amontonarse como niños de primaria sin ningún tipo de control. 

Yunho agradece infinitamente que no bufe o les diga algo. Comprueba, con cierta pena, que parte del Junsu niño que encerrado en su concha luchaba a brazo partido por recuperar la voz, vuelve con más fuerza si cabe. Los golpes de la vida a veces abren al mundo y otras endurecen la piel formando una coraza de miedo y prudencia, para no seguir sufriendo.

Y no puede evitar sentirse en parte culpable de la transformación. Sacude los demonios y los devuelve a un pequeño rincón de su mente. Necesita volver a la realidad porque el capitán ya está explicando el funcionamiento y montaje de las armas con las que van a practicar. Y no es precisamente un gran orador. Se explica con la misma desidia de alguien que repite el mismo discurso constantemente y que no alcanza a entender la falta de comprensión de un público sin motivar. 

—Necesito a dos voluntarios para una demostración —su mirada recorre todo el pelotón, escrutando con desgana. A esas alturas, con sólo mirar sus caras, ya puede predecir quién volverá a casa sin saber sujetar un arma y los que a base de entrenar conseguirán algo.

Alguien empuja la espalda de Yoochun, que tropieza y se sujeta en Changmin para evitar caerse. El capitán se acerca a ellos rápidamente.

—Veo que los señores se aburren. El Coronel ya me ha informado de que tenemos ciertas personas que merecen un trato especial. Podemos empezar por permitirles el honor de inaugurar esta clase. Si son tan amables, por ser la primera vez, les daré cinco minutos.

El tono de desprecio en su voz, uno que está seguro no tiene para otros reclutas, es lo que enerva el ánimo de Yoochun. Pero tanto él como Changmin se limitan a cuadrarse y dirigirse a los puestos que les han indicado.

Yunho y Junsu flanquean a Jaejoong para contenerlo, porque es evidente lo a punto que está de saltar encima del capitán. La mano de Yunho, disimuladamente, se atreve a sujetar a Jaejoong, como otrora, en otro tiempo, en otra vida. Y sabe que más tarde pagará ese gesto. 

Por primera vez desde que se reencontraron Changmin y Yoochun se miran de verdad a los ojos, descubriendo que podrían contarse muchas cosas como hacían antes, pero ambos son conscientes de que deben llenar esos huecos con palabras y que el tiempo apremia. Yoochun sonríe, antes de ponerse a su lado, y susurra “desde la grande de izquierda a derecha”.

Nadie le escucha. Yunho puede ver el movimiento de sus labios y lo que en un principio le parece una maldición puede, a tenor de la cara de Changmin, ser algo bueno. No está seguro de nada. Quiere cerrar los ojos. La explicación no es suficiente, ni siquiera Changmin con toda su inteligencia monta un arma en cinco minutos la primera vez. 

Siente a Jaejoong muy cerca de su oreja susurrando.

—Yoochun sabe hacerlo.

Yunho le mira incrédulo. Jaejoong resopla frustrado.

—Rodando _Three Days_ , ya sabes como es.

Y lo que para otro no supone nada, para Yunho es toda una revelación. Yoochun necesita comprender desde la primera canción que tienen, por muy absurda que esta sea, tiene que sentirla como propia para poder transmitir todas esas emociones en el escenario. La consecuencia lógica es que ha mantenido la misma disciplina de trabajo como actor, de tal manera que si va a interpretar a un agente secreto de la Casa Azul, para él significa prepararse como tal con todo lo que eso implica. 

Y si hay alguien capaz de hacer que Changmin le comprenda con apenas un par de indicaciones, ese es Yoochun.

Yunho vuelve su atención a ellos, menos preocupado y más curioso, mientras el capitán saca el cronómetro y da el pistoletazo de salida a esos cinco minutos que ha anunciado.

Yoochun no duda. Coge la pieza con mano firme y seguridad, como si llevase años haciéndolo y supiese exactamente por dónde agarrar. Sin embargo, sus movimientos no son excesivamente veloces, no revelan el apremio que el capitán pretende que sientan. Junsu incluso diría que parece aburrido, y está seguro de que eso sí es completamente intencional. Porque Yoochun no se está aburriendo. Está enseñando. Y se está divirtiendo en anticipación a la cara que imagina que pondrá el instructor cuando terminen. Mientras coloca cada pieza en su sitio, asegurándolas, hace gestos sutiles hacia Changmin, que lo sigue algo más lento, pero con esa facilidad y seguridad tan propias del maknae que recuerda, capaz de hacer sencillas las cosas más difíciles. Una indicación por aquí y una mirada por allá es todo lo que necesitan para entenderse en ese diálogo propio y silencioso que siempre han compartido, y que de algún modo no ha muerto con el abandono y la ausencia.

Junsu casi siente que es como antes, cuando les bastaba mirarse un segundo a los ojos para entenderse y frustrarle a él al mismo tiempo. Casi. Porque todo diálogo necesita palabras en algún momento, y ambos tienen mucho que decirse. Aunque Junsu también es consciente de que si hay dos personas en ese escuadrón que van a arreglar las cosas sin gritos, ni golpes, ni reproches que no conducen a ninguna parte son ellos dos.

Le emociona al mismo tiempo que le cabrea. Porque él fue quien tuvo que sacar a Yoochun de su encierro autoimpuesto, a un Yoochun que no era siquiera una sombra de sí mismo, roto por fuera y por dentro de una forma que es imposible de explicar. Esa imagen es de las que lleva dentro grabadas, de esas que uno recuerda para siempre porque es inevitable que evoquen mil sentimientos distintos, y todo lo que provoca reacciones viscerales es importante y definitivo. No pueden bastar un par de miradas y unos cigarros compartidos al cobijo de la noche para olvidar.

Pero Junsu no puede desear con más ganas que sea suficiente. Aunque eso lo vuelva irracional y tan bipolar como lo es Jaejoong la mayoría del tiempo.

La sonrisa confiada de Yoochun marca el punto y final del ejercicio, seguido apenas medio minuto después por el último click en el arma de Changmin. Ambos las apoyan sobre la mesa, con la misma inclinación, y llevan sus puños a la espalda, mirando al frente. 

No han llegado a los cuatro minutos.

El capitán apenas puede creer lo que ve. Los ha observado de soslayo, esperando ver un desastre y preparándose para regocijarse en él. Lo que ve lo asombra mucho más de lo que muestran sus rasgos. No sólo parecen saber lo que hacen, sino que incluso se toman su tiempo, asegurándose de que todo está en su sitio antes de continuar. Y no se han dejado intimidar por la multitud, por los cientos de ojos que los observan, o por algo tan rígido como el límite de tiempo.

Van a ser buenos. Y no sólo esos dos, sino los cinco. Pocos reclutas han conseguido en su primera carrera llegar al pueblo y volver con una diferencia tan amplia sobre los segundos, y en el los años que lleva enseñando, solamente recuerda a tres personas que hayan completado el montaje de las armas en su primer día sin un error. Y los tres fueron graduados con honores tras los dos meses de instrucción obligatoria.

El Coronel se equivoca por completo con ellos.

No está tan loco como para ir al cuartel y decírselo a la cara. Pero puede verlo con prístina claridad. Así como también es capaz de ver que, si quiere que el Coronel se trague sus palabras y sus prejuicios, tiene que lograr que vayan aún más allá de sus propios límites. 

Desgraciadamente eso implica mantenerlos cabreados.

Podrá echarles un cable en las sombras sin que se enteren, pero es todo cuanto va a poder hacer por ellos. 

Cuando Changmin y Yoochun vuelven a sus puestos el resto de los soldados del pelotón les hacen un hueco. La voluntad de mofarse y humillar flaquea como las velas del barco que zozobra en alta mar. Los dos caminan ajenos al pequeño revuelo que generan a su alrededor. 

Las miradas huidizas, los codazos o las risas veladas son suficiente para que Jaejoong pueda disfrutar el instante de triunfo. Aunque no sea suyo él lo siente así. Como antes, como siempre. Celebran las penas y las alegrías juntos. O lo hacían. 

Jaejoong no quiere pensar en eso. Porque si lo hace no es capaz de contener el monstruo que lleva pugnando por salir todo el día, ese que frena a duras penas, uno que ataca donde más duele y por momentos no le deja respirar. 

El resto de la clase se diluye en un millón de datos técnicos que encierran a Yoochun en un cómodo letargo, no como a los otros cuatro que atienden concentrados sin perder detalle, con la sensación de que toda esa información es fundamental y no la van a repetir. Antes de que termine la hora el capitán les comunica que al día siguiente todos tendrán que montar el arma en menos de cinco minutos delante de él.

Las caras de congoja y terror son una guinda perfecta para la clase.


	6. Selección natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y una semana más, aquí estamos, con otro pedacito de esta historia que nos abduce por completo xD. Una vez más, esperamos que lo disfrutes ^_^_

Caminan hacia el gimnasio y Yunho se permite un lujo, alentado por la pírrica victoria que aún disfrutan. 

—Lo que has hecho antes ha sido genial Yoochun.

Se arrepiente al momento, porque no sabe si el halago será bien recibido o por el contrario sufrirán uno de tantos instantes de incomunicación que llevan a otro de discusión y terminan con todos enfadados.

La sonrisa que le devuelve Yoochun, atempera su ánimo, no del todo, porque se pregunta cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que puedan decirse cualquier cosa sin que pase por la censura orgullosa o por filtros de miedo. Por eso, la sonrisa calienta pero no quema, como sucedía antes. 

El gimnasio es más grande de lo que esperan. En el centro han instalado un tatami y hay un soldado de dimensiones desproporcionadas plantado en el medio.

—Buenas tardes reclutas, soy el profesor Kwon Taemun y os voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitáis saber sobre el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Para eso necesito saber qué nivel tenéis. Supongo que la mayoría de vosotros no habéis luchado nunca y os advierto desde el principio que de aquí se sale con moratones, heridas, huesos dislocados y músculos hechos papilla. La enfermería está en este mismo edificio por una buena razón.

Su tono de voz es duro, despojado del sadismo de los superiores que han conocido hasta el momento. Impone más porque le rodea un aura de fría determinación que amedrenta sin necesidad de que se mueva. Todos permanecen en silencio.

—Quiero que hagáis dos grupos: los que practican o han practicado algún tipo de arte marcial, boxeo, lucha o lo que sea de forma continuada y reglada situaros a la derecha, los demás quedaros donde estáis.

Yunho y Yoochun se van a la derecha no sin cierta reticencia. Junsu duda, no cree que un año de karate sea exactamente a lo que el instructor se está refiriendo. Al final decide ir. No tiene ni de lejos la maestría de Yoochun o Yunho, que dedicaron años a formarse, pero sabe defenderse. 

Jaejoong y Changmin eliminan el hueco que dejan entre ellos. Es la primera vez en todo el día que están tan cerca y pueden sentir el olor y el calor del otro.

Cuando ya está todo el mundo situado en el lugar que le corresponde el instructor los saca sucesivamente a pelear por parejas. Por mucho que los nuevos afirmen que saben pelear, todos los años, sin excepción, el grupo que se autoproclama poseedor de habilidades en combate acaba mermado, incluso a veces vacío. 

Como cuarta pareja llama a uno de ese grupo, experto en kung fu, según él. La mirada de Kwon Taemun se desliza por los “no bendecidos” y se para en Jaejoong. Lo mira fijamente y en contra de lo que espera no rehuye la confrontación. La curiosidad le puede, porque alguien con esa cara no debería mirar así, no rodeado de personas armadas. 

—Usted, suba.

Jaejoong no vacila. Se tensa como un resorte y se dirige al tatami. Sonríe satisfecho porque por fin podrá descargar toda la adrenalina que acumula desde que entró en el “puto cuartel del demonio”. Sabe que va a recibir una buena paliza, pero ni siquiera tiene en cuenta todo lo que implica. Saluda con una inclinación a su contrincante, que no corresponde, dedicándole únicamente una mirada altanera de desprecio.

Comienza a realizar los primeros movimientos de “cata”, acercándose cada vez más a Jaejoong, que no se mueve en absoluto. Principalmente porque está mascullando más cabreo del que ya traía. Es lo que le faltaba, un desgraciado sin modales que ni siquiera le conoce. 

Junsu lo ve venir, y si no supiese que va a ser divertido cerraría los ojos.

La danza de su oponente continúa, cada vez más cerca, una patada voladora que casi roza su nariz, un golpe seco hacia el tórax frenado a escasos milímetros de él. Y el remate final.

—El Coronel tiene razón, sois unos blandos, la vergüenza del país.

Jaejoong levanta la cabeza y le mira fijamente. Hay que estar al otro lado para saber exactamente cuantos escalofríos pueden recorrer el cuerpo de su adversario antes de que entre en pánico.

Los demás lo ven. Yunho frena el primer impulso de acercarse y sacarle de ahí. Sólo atina a murmurar un “no” quedo y apagado.

—Sí —le contesta Yoochun, con menos tensión que el líder, incluso algo divertido. 

—Allá va —remata Junsu, cruzando los brazos. Sabe que a estas alturas intentar frenar a Jaejoong es tarea imposible.

Se acerca a su contrario de una zancada, encarándolo, desde arriba porque al estar más juntos se nota mucho más la altura de Jaejoong. En el último momento mira a sus tres compañeros, adivinando lo que están pensando, y por último se vuelve a Changmin, que levanta una ceja en un gesto más que elocuente. 

Y ese es el momento. Jaejoong le da un puñetazo en el estómago y un golpe en las piernas que lo tumban. Lo vuelve a levantar, agarrado de las solapas de su uniforme, y en un gesto digno de cualquier mafioso de los barrios bajos, lo lanza fuera del tatami. Todo en cuestión de segundos. Sólo se escucha la respiración acelerada del novato que intenta levantarse sin ningún éxito.

A Jaejoong le falta escupirle encima, pero se contiene porque sabe que eso acarreará consecuencias desagradables, más de las que se han ganado sin comerlo ni beberlo. Le basta un día en ese cuartel para saber que aunque acaba de ganar esa pantomima de combate va a ser reprendido duramente.

—Y esa es exactamente la forma en la que no debe actuar un soldado entrenado. Eso es para matones y abusones, no para el ejército de nuestro país —dice el instructor, con voz firme—. O al menos esa es la teoría. Pero en una situación de verdadero peligro descubriréis al igual que yo que el honor es el primero en huir con el rabo entre las piernas, y que entonces sólo quedan el ingenio, las agallas y la voluntad de vencer. Como sea. Mi trabajo sólo consiste en pulir vuestras habilidades para mejorar la efectividad de vuestros ataques.

No es lo que espera, no exactamente. Jaejoong no tiene claro si le ha insultado o le ha hecho un cumplido. Probablemente ambas. Vuelve a su sitio, al lado de Changmin, con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa irónica de su compañero no ayuda en absoluto a aclarar esa cuestión. Quiere golpearle a él hasta borrarle cualquier rastro de sonrisa, hasta romperle los dientes y hacer que se arrepienta de ser tan cruel, tan frío. Quiere abrazarle en la misma medida, con fuerza y desesperación. Quiere no ser rechazado por sus ojos, sus palabras y sus gestos porque duele y cabrea al mismo tiempo.

Quiere imposibles que algún día fueron tan fáciles como respirar, y que ahora sólo ahogan.

Las parejas siguen subiendo al tatami ante la llamada del instructor, pero de algún modo el combate de Jaejoong ha derribado un muro invisible. Yunho observa fascinado cómo los reclutas intentan las más perversas artimañas ante los ojos calculadores del instructor, que se limita a observar unos minutos y llamar a los dos siguientes. A Junsu le toca con un chico gordo de los no iniciados que se rinde prácticamente llorando ante el primer golpe. Y Yoochun vapulea a un musculitos que sonríe descarado cuando ve la delicadeza de su adversario, sus clavículas visibles en la abertura del uniforme y sus brazos delgados. No queda más que enfado y orgullo herido cuando acaba en el suelo tras dos patadas certeras de su compañero.

Yunho no espera que, al llegar su turno, le toque enfrentarse a Changmin. Pero lo hace.

Objetivamente, sabe por qué los ha elegido el entrenador. Son los más altos de todo el pelotón, con diferencia, los más similares físicamente. Solo que donde Yunho tiene años de entrenamiento físico y velocidad, Changmin tiene únicamente fuerza.

No quiere enfrentarse a él. No quiere cabrearlo más de lo que ya está y quitarle, de paso, el único apoyo que tiene ahora mismo. Pero tampoco tiene opción, porque Changmin no va a perdonarle que se deje ganar o cualquier otra idea semejante que pueda pasarle por la cabeza. Es obstinado y cabezota, tanto o más que el hombre que tiene al lado, culpable en cierta medida de ese rasgo de su personalidad.

Yunho ataca de verdad, no con toda su fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente como para causar hematomas, lo sabe bien. No espera que Changmin lo esquive y desequilibre su postura apartando con su mano la pierna con la que Yunho iba a golpearle, en un gesto que parece hasta aburrido. Vuelve a atacar con más empeño y velocidad, pero el resultado es prácticamente el mismo. 

No es hasta el tercer envite cuando alcanza la piel de Changmin, pero éste no es el único que recibe un golpe. Es brusco y algo torpe, pero suficiente para hacer que el antebrazo de Yunho se resienta.

¿Cuándo ha aprendido su _maknae_ a esquivar de esa forma? ¿A golpear en medio de un ataque de su contrincante? Puede que Yunho esté algo desentrenado, pero está seguro de que no ha sido cuestión de suerte. Nadie tiene tanta suerte.

De repente cobran más sentido todas esas tardes que su compañero se ha pasado en el gimnasio en los últimos tiempos. Yunho pensaba que estaba tratando de ponerse en forma para afrontar la dura prueba que era el ejército para cualquier hombre, pero ¿acaso Changmin no era conocido por ser concienzudo y perfeccionista? Seguro que había anticipado que el entrenamiento físico no iba a ser suficiente, y se había preparado para ello.

Está lejos de ser perfecto, claro, porque unos meses son insuficientes para adquirir algo más que las nociones básicas de ataque y, sobre todo, de defensa. Pero Changmin siempre ha sido un aprendiz modélico.

Yunho sonríe, profundamente orgulloso de su _maknae_ , y se prepara para atacar con más fuerza. Mas antes de que pueda hacerlo el instructor los detiene llamando a la siguiente pareja.

Le tiende la mano, sin dejar de sonreír, y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros para hablarle al oído sin que nadie pueda escucharle.

—Me has estado guardando muchos secretos, ¿verdad?

El gesto de suficiencia de Changmin es toda la respuesta que necesita.


	7. El club de la lucha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Se está haciendo costumbre subir capi en domingo, y como ya estamos en ese maravilloso día de la semana, vamos a ello. Ojalá sigas disfrutándolo._

No tiene sueño.

Ha sido un día largo, demasiado, lleno de rostros nuevos, información, hostilidad y un montón de trabajo físico que es, con diferencia, lo más fácil de llevar. Pero aún así cuando se acuesta en la cama y apagan las luces, sin apenas hablarse, es incapaz de dormirse. Permanece despierto mirando al techo lo que parecen horas, y finalmente se levanta, cogiendo la caja de tabaco del cajón junto a su cama. Solo el silencio lo acompaña cuando sale del barracón.

El aire de la noche ayuda, y el sabor del humo del cigarro en su lengua es un pequeño bálsamo para todo lo que siente. Pero son apenas tiritas para una herida supurante, no la cura para la misma.

El problema es que su cansancio físico no es nada al lado del emocional. Changmin se siente viejo, amargado y huraño, como esos ancianos que olvidan lo que es disfrutar de la vida, que se alejan del mundo y gruñen a todo y a todos porque ya no pueden hacer nada más. Se siente como el Coronel misántropo que trata de pagar sus frustraciones con ellos, demasiado asqueado del trabajo y del mundo como para darse cuenta de lo injusto que es.

Changmin sí sabe que está siendo injusto, tanto con Yunho como con el resto de sus compañeros, pero no se siente capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Vamos —dice a su espalda la voz que menos quiere oír.

Changmin se gira hacia Jaejoong, que ya está caminando hacia la izquierda como si supiese que va a seguirlo como el perro faldero que ya no es.

—¿Vas a terminar lo que empezamos anoche? —responde, sin moverse. Y da otra calada al cigarro para no hacer algo de lo que luego va a arrepentirse.

—No, imbécil. Vamos a limpiar las putas letrinas antes de que mañana llegue el Coronel idiota para frustrar nuestros planes y acusarnos después de que no hemos hecho nuestro trabajo.

No se detiene mientras da la explicación y Changmin deja salir el humo por la nariz, como un dragón frustrado. Un gesto de exasperación y una calada después tira el cigarro. Está claro que la noche en cuestión no es para dormir. Puede que limpiar las letrinas o gritarle a Jaejoong sirvan para eliminar parte del malestar que le sacude. Sólo parte, porque lleva demasiado dentro, y para encontrar equilibrio necesita cien Jaejoones y muchas más letrinas de las que caben en el cuartel.

Cuando llega allí su _hyung_ ya está limpiando las duchas en el pasillo que separa estas de los lavabos. Hay un cubo con todo lo necesario al lado, que supone es para él. A su pesar tiene que darle la razón a Jaejoong, porque a tenor de los acontecimientos, el Coronel va a poner todo de su parte para que no puedan hacer su trabajo en condiciones. 

—Esto es una mierda —murmura mientras prepara todo lo necesario para limpiar los lavabos.

Jaejoong se ríe.

—No Changmin no, cuando lleguemos a los baños si que será una mierda. En toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Una que tu conoces muy bien —replica sin pensar.

Es un instinto natural desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Otra cosa es el tono, porque el que usa ahora, frío, insultante y con un grado de crueldad por encima de lo aconsejable, es nuevo, tanto que Jaejoong no acaba de acostumbrarse.

Pero no le impide contestar.

—No se de qué estás hablando.

Changmin bufa mientras se pone los guantes y abre el grifo del primer lavabo de los diez que ocupan toda la fila, bastante sucia. Muy sucia.

—Está claro que tu cerebro no procesa pensamientos complejos y a estas horas de la noche mi departamento de explicaciones obvias está cerrado. Vuelve mañana en horario de oficina.

Jaejoong no dice nada. Sabe que se está cabreando más, si cabe, porque frota furiosamente los azulejos intentando diluir la ira con agua y jabón. Trabaja deprisa, sin concentrarse en lo que hace. No lo necesita. Si hay alguien que pueda limpiar y hacer cualquier otra cosa al mismo tiempo son Yoochun y él. 

Changmin intenta alejar los recuerdos, pero estos, traviesos y crueles, lo atosigan sin piedad. En todas las casas donde viven son ellos los que organizan la limpieza. Yunho y Junsu colaboran a regañadientes quejándose sin tregua. Él sigue sus pasos amparado por un orden que proporciona sosiego y equilibrio en medio del caos que viven. Cuando se van continúa su trabajo, como una penitencia que al ordenar la cocina, hacer las camas o gritarle a Yunho que limpie el baño le sirve de purga; por los pecados que cometen unos y otros; por lo que no se dijeron a tiempo y por lo que se gritaron sin sentirlo de verdad; por las noches en vela o los días solitarios. Aun así duele. 

La voz de Jaejoong, rota, se cuela entre sus pensamientos desordenados y los recuerdos que intenta olvidar.

—Puedo entender bastantes cosas, pero tus indirectas directas me tocan la moral. Sé que estas cabreado, y si piensas que a mi se me ha pasado vas dado, pero puedo hablar del asunto. Cualquier cosa que tengas con tu mala hostia queda entre ella y tu —el tono sube a medida que habla. 

Cuando Changmin le contesta casi está gritando.

—¿Que qué me cabrea? Si solo fuese una maldita cosa sería capaz de explicártelo, imbécil. Lo que pasa es que la lista de todo lo que me tiene de mala hostia, como tu dices, es larga y de categoría. ¿Quieres que empiece? ¿De verdad quieres? Porque te juro que no pararé. Lo que pasa es que tu no aguantas que te digan las cosas, porque dejas de ser la puta víctima de mierda que nos echa de menos. 

Jaejoong tira el cubo, afortunadamente vacío, y se acerca a Changmin para encararle. Parte de él está deseando este enfrentamiento, pero al mismo tiempo tiembla, porque el miedo a dar el golpe mortal, ese del que no pueda recuperarse, es tan poderoso que derrumba los cimientos y atenaza el alma. Por un momento algo comprime su garganta, y está a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, pero la mirada retadora de Changmin le inspira de mil maneras diferentes para continuar. 

Tregua es lo último que quieren en ese momento.

—Eres un hipócrita de cojones Changmin. Te quedaste parado viendo como nos echaban de casa, como nos trataban como escoria. Tu, que rompes todas las reglas de la SM desde el primer puto instante en que entras, nos acusas de traicionar; tu, que animas y apoyas las ideas de Junsu y la posibilidad de irnos para retroceder en el último momento y no puedes separar el trabajo de la puta vida privada. Soy yo, subnormal, sigo siendo yo y no me jodas con que no lo esperabas de mi porque sabías desde el principio que soy de todo menos perfecto.

Changmin no razona. Sabe que queda más discurso con más reproches, un millón de palabras hirientes que puede contestar una por una sin pestañear. Pero lo que realmente quiere hacer lleva bullendo en su interior el tiempo suficiente como para hacerse sólido. 

El puñetazo no lo pilla por sorpresa. Jaejoong inconscientemente lo está esperando. Trastabilla y tropieza contra una puerta pero se mantiene en pie. El golpe es certero, estalla directo en el estómago. Hace un esfuerzo ímprobo para no doblarse y responde. Su puño estalla contra el plexo solar y en segundos otro se acerca a su pecho. Pelean sin ningún tipo de control en una danza violenta y descarnada al son del ruido seco de los golpes.

Les falta aire y no se permiten tiempo para recuperarlo. No hay control. El tiempo no pasa entre los ataques, no dicen nada y a ratos se miran con furia. Están desbocados y a pesar de eso, merced a un acuerdo tácito sin rubrica, evitan golpear en la cara. Las heridas y los moratones quedan entre ellos. Al resto del mundo no le importa lo que suceda entre ellos, y ninguno de los dos se preocupa por lo que otros piensen o crean. 

Changmin empuja a Jaejoong contra la pared, resbala pero no cae al suelo ya que se sujeta con fuerza al pomo de una puerta. Las fuerzas merman sus reflejos pero no las ansias de seguir pegando. Jaejoong sonríe descarado, retándole a continuar hasta que caigan derrotados o les sorprenda el día y tengan que volver a esconderse tras sus máscaras impasibles ante los demás. Puede aguantarlo. Quiere hacerlo porque esa pelea es lo más honesto que ha habido entre los dos desde hace años, y si algo desea con desesperación es tener enfrente al Changmin de verdad, el que no se esconde tras mil máscaras, encerrado tras gruesas murallas de rabia contenida, esquivando sus miradas con escudos de frialdad y sus palabras con silencios incómodos y antinaturales.

Es Changmin el que resbala esa vez y se lo lleva por delante. Terminan los dos en el suelo, Jaejoong con el brazo aún estirado hacia el pomo de la puerta, Changmin mirando las baldosas con furia, apartándose de encima de su compañero como si quemase. Pero no hace ademán de levantarse y continuar golpeando. Sus respiraciones alteradas se mezclan en el silencio de la noche, mientras ambos clavan su mirada en el techo, de espaldas sobre el suelo, la adrenalina aún quemando en sus venas.

Se siente mejor. No físicamente, porque sabe que va a pagar su impulsividad más tarde, cuando sus músculos enfríen y cada golpe se haga fuerte en su piel, enviando latigazos de dolor con cada movimiento. Pero de algún modo pelear con Jaejoong es catártico y liberador, aunque no solucione nada. Aunque los reproches sigan ahí, como la costra de una vieja herida que vuelve la piel de alrededor tirante e incómoda, pero que al ser retirada hace brotar nuevamente la sangre que estaba conteniendo. Necesita tiempo para caer sola y dejar la piel bajo ella roja y sensible, pero curada.

Igual que ellos.

El problema es que Changmin sabe que el tiempo que van a estar juntos está marcado por el mismo calendario que los ha unido en ese cuartel. Y no es suficiente. No merece la pena arreglar algo roto para abandonarlo un instante después como si fuese nada. Y Changmin está cansado de sufrir por la soledad. Con el tiempo se han hecho amigos, inseparables, y ahora es él quien no quiere dejarla ir. Porque en el fondo es ella quien lo protege, quien lo mantiene a salvo, aunque haya tardado demasiado tiempo en entenderlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —pregunta Jaejoong.

Sí. Y no. Se siente mejor porque es algo que quería hacer desde que lo vio al llegar al cuartel. Desde mucho antes, en realidad. Y no porque no es una solución, no cambia nada ni conduce a ninguna parte. Sólo es el gesto estúpido de un adolescente que quiere atención, que se arrepiente en cuanto la consigue.

Pero él ya no es ningún adolescente.

Changmin se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, clavando su mirada en la fila de lavabos que ha dejado a medio limpiar.

—Acabemos con esto —dice, sin responder en realidad, mientras termina de ponerse en pie.

No vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia su _hyung_. Se pone en pie, recoge el estropajo que en algún momento tiró al suelo y continúa exactamente en el lugar dónde lo dejó.

Y Jaejoong sólo puede suspirar, frustrado, cuando ve cómo Changmin se repliega de nuevo en sí mismo.


	8. Después de la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Un poquito más y un poquito antes esta semana, aprovechando que no te vemos el finde. Las cosas avanzan... o puede que no xD_

Tiene los ojos irritados y delatoras sombras bajo ellos que marcan la falta de sueño. Está callado e introspectivo, como si tuviese demasiados pensamientos a los que hacer frente y poco tiempo para procesarlos. Y se mueve de forma lenta y rígida, del mismo modo en que lo hace cuando ha bebido la noche anterior y se levanta con una resaca que quiere ocultar.

Yunho sabe que no es el caso. Changmin no es capaz de colar alcohol de contrabando en una base militar, y no va a colocarse voluntariamente en una situación de inferioridad respecto a los otros reclutas, dejando que le superen sin más. Y aún así…

Frunce el ceño mientras se ata las botas, y sigue observando a su compañero de manera velada, tratando de descubrir lo que está mal. Entonces una maldición ahogada llama su atención, cerca de las camas del otro lado, y sus ojos siguen a Jaejoong mientras se levanta y da vueltas alrededor de su cama. Al contrario que Changmin, no parece más rígido, pero sí cabreado con el mundo, como si madrugar fuese el pecado más capital de todos. 

Es extraño porque Jaejoong no es de los que se levantan odiando al universo, y Changmin, que sí lo es, esa mañana parece haber escondido todo su mal humor bajo ese rostro inexpresivo que nunca se molesta en ponerse hasta después del desayuno.

Yunho frunce más el entrecejo y los observa detenidamente, a uno y a otro. Y se da cuenta de las similitudes que sí puede ver entre ellos: las ojeras, difíciles de disimular sin el maquillaje al que están acostumbrados, y el uniforme que llevan puesto, con el que obviamente han dormido.

No tiene ningún sentido, porque recuerda perfectamente que, antes de apagar las luces del barracón, los cinco se habían metido en sus camas con una camiseta simple y los pantalones cortos del ejército que ahora permanecen en un montón descuidado a los pies de sus respectivas camas.

Su paciencia se termina cuando ve el gesto constreñido de Changmin al inclinarse para atar sus propias botas.

—Ya está bien —dice poniéndose de pie, ganándose cuatro miradas dispares—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Junsu parece desconcertado, y Yoochun desconecta en cuanto hace la pregunta, dando por sentado que no tiene nada que ver con él, volviendo a centrarse en la ardua tarea de colocar cada prenda en el lugar que le corresponde. Changmin y Jaejoong, por su parte, lo miran con idéntica expresión de desafío, cada uno desde su cama, pero no contestan. Confirmación más que suficiente de que se está perdiendo algo.

—Quiero saber exactamente qué está pasando entre vosotros dos —ordena, acercándose hasta situarse en medio del pasillo, entre una cama y la otra.

El silencio vuelve a ser toda la respuesta que obtiene. Un silencio que no es tenso, pero tampoco divertido, en el que se ocultan verdades que quiere conocer. No sabe si tiene derecho, pero quiere hacerlo. Porque si las cosas estallan entre esos dos va a afectarles a todos, y aunque Yunho es muy consciente de que no está en sus manos conseguir lo que los cinco compartían antes, sí quiere aprovechar el momento y soñar con que es posible, aunque eso lo lleve a establecerse durante los próximos dos meses en la tierra del engaño.

—Changmin —dice, apelando al único lazo que sabe fuerte, porque se ha endurecido con el paso de los años en soledad—, ¿qué está pasando?

—No pasa nada.

Voz fría, impersonal, y por fin su mirada se vuelve esquiva ante el peso de la de Yunho, ante el tono no imperativo, sino suplicante.

Yunho suspira y se vuelve hacia Jaejoong, sus esperanzas esfumándose ante su gesto obstinado.

—¿Y tu tampoco tienes nada que decir?

—No. Salvo que si no nos damos prisa vamos a tener que escuchar al Coronel idiota, así que ya estáis terminando de prepararos.

No espera ni un segundo más. Jaejoong se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta del barracón, mientras Changmin, en una analogía perfecta de lo que está pasando, se encamina en dirección contraria, hacia la puerta de ese pequeño aseo que tienen para los cinco.

La frustración burbujea bajo su piel como el veneno, y Yunho no conoce el antídoto para paliarla. Porque sabe que la voluntad de esos dos es tan férrea como el mismo acero, y que va a tener que tragarse sus dudas y sus preocupaciones porque nadie va a agradecerlos.

—Olvídalo —dice Yoochun, terminando de alistar su cama, con aburrimiento más que patente en su rostro—. Tal como está el panorama, o han follado o se han dado de hostias hasta el cansancio. Y dado que ninguno de los dos parece satisfecho, apostaría por la segunda opción.

¿Pegarse? Si lo piensa fríamente tiene sentido. De ahí la rigidez, las maldiciones, la inexpresividad del rostro de Changmin… Pero Yunho no quiere siquiera contemplar la posibilidad. Aunque de alguna manera parece más fácil de creer que la otra opción de Yoochun.

—Crees que…

—Déjalos —insiste, calándose la gorra en la cabeza y mirándolo de frente—. Ellos se entienden mejor así. Si no piden ayuda es que no la necesitan.

Sabe que Yoochun tiene razón, pero aún así está frustrado. En otro tiempo el problema se solucionaría en cinco minutos, dos para reñirles y otros tres en los que Changmin y Jaejoong se pondrían de acuerdo para reprocharle que les interrumpiera cuando estaban solventando sus asuntos. Lo único que le consuela es que por lo menos se comunican, de un modo absurdo, bizarro incomprensible para el resto de la humanidad. 

Contemplar como se ignoran mutuamente es probablemente una de las cosa más duras de reencontrarse. Eso y más momentos en los que evita pensar, hasta que tenga que enfrentarlos. Cosa que espera suceda mas pronto que tarde. 

Jaejoong, porque está convencido de que ha empezado él, rompe el hielo. Ahora solo tiene que preocuparse de que no desborde. Aunque a tenor de las expresiones de los dos implicados es poco más que imposible. 

Yoochun camina a su lado para recoger los macutos y repetir la carrera del día anterior. Intuye la preocupación de Yunho y por un instante cruza por su mente la posibilidad de pararlo y hablar con él, tranquilizarlo, porque Changmin y Jaejoong son diferentes a todo cuanto se han encontrado antes. Pero algo en su interior le impide hacerlo. No sabe qué sentir, planea entre la felicidad de estar los cinco juntos y la incertidumbre de no saber qué depara el futuro dentro de dos meses. Y pese a todos los intentos de evitarlo sigue cabreado: con la SM; con Yunho por no ampararles; con Changmin mantenerse fiel a una palabra; con Junsu por desplegar sus alas; por supuesto con Jaejoong por exteriorizar los temores de los cinco sin contención; y sobre todo consigo mismo. Él, que nunca rompe una promesa, sobrevive con la certeza de haber abandonado dos partes indivisibles de su vida. 

Sin las que es muy duro continuar el camino. 

Por una vez Yoochun agradece la carrera, el silencio obligado y permitir que su cuerpo exorcice los demonios que lleva a rastras como una penitencia auto impuesta. Junsu siempre se queja, le repite constantemente que ya tienen suficiente con lo que viven como para que se flagelen por lo que no pueden controlar. 

En el patio les esperan los macutos. El pelotón se acomoda, con mejor tino que el día anterior. Esperan pacientemente al coronel. Los minutos pasan entre las miradas burlonas de los demás soldados y el intento de Changmin y Jaejoong de mantenerse firmes a pesar del dolor.

Jaejoong respira profundamente. Está contento y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Siente el cabreo, pero mitigado por la pelea de la noche. Es el primer acercamiento al maknae en mucho tiempo, algo que inconscientemente estaba esperando. Aunque no ha sido exactamente como planeaba. Changmin ha vuelto a su mutismo y supuesta indiferencia sin pestañear. Tiene la seguridad de que lo sucedido es real y no fruto de su imaginación, porque su cuerpo se resiente. No tiene más pistas de lo sucedido.

Cuando el Coronel aparece, Changmin sabe que no es precisamente un portador de buenas nuevas. El muy cabrón sonríe, lo que significa que los cinco están, o van a estar, en serios problemas.

—Buenos días perdedores. Antes de que deis vuestro paseo matinal tengo que informaros de un par de cosas. En primer lugar, vamos a formar parte de una competición entre los cuarteles de entrenamiento. El que consiga las puntuaciones más altas, además de la gloria y el honor de ser los mejores, por supuesto, gozará de prerrogativas a la hora de disfrutar de permisos y elegir el destino cuando terminen la instrucción.

Todos, excepto los cinco, rompen en vítores y promesas lanzadas al aire que se afianzan con palmadas en la espalda y risas. Junsu no entiende a cuento de que viene tanta alegría si aún no han ganado nada. Ni siquiera les dedica una mirada, permanece impertérrito en posición de firmes, ajeno a la algarabía. Igual que sus compañeros, lo cual hace que se sienta extremadamente orgulloso. Porque en condiciones normales Yunho y él ya estarían reclamando el premio y elaborando una estrategia sin fallos para conseguirlo. 

Pero las circunstancias no son normales, ni la relación que tiene con su líder tampoco. Y le jode infinitamente. Tanto que se enfrenta a ello con el único propósito de no dejarse vencer por la tristeza que trasluce en cada mirada de entendimiento que no se regalan o en cada sonrisa que se pierden. Entre ellos las cosas no funcionan como con Jaejoong y Changmin: pelearse nunca es opción, menos con alguien a quién quiere. Es la única verdad a la que se puede aferrar. Yunho y los demás son muy importantes para él.

El Coronel carraspea para poner orden y continuar hablando.

—La otra cuestión que nos ocupa no es tan emocionante. Cierto escuadrón ha olvidado que existen las guardias nocturnas y no se presentó ayer al reparto, con lo cual está semana pasarán las noches en vela para que aprendan de una vez por todas a acatar las órdenes que les dan. 

Por primera vez desde que llega, Yunho deja traslucir su malestar. Por primera vez el Coronel se enfrenta con el líder de DBSK y no con un soldado común y corriente.

—Permiso para hablar, señor —exclama con voz fuerte, decidida, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Cuénteme sus penas, soldado Jung —responde con sorna.

—Señor, no sabíamos que había reunión, señor, por eso no estábamos —suena claro y firme, el miedo del que el resto de los reclutas impregnan su voz no existe. En su lugar un tono firme y sereno del tipo que no admite réplica.

—Así que los señoritos no quieren hacer guardias de noche —el ensañamiento del Coronel, disfrutando el momento, es más que evidente.

Yunho está vez le mira.

—Por supuesto que no, señor, no vamos a eludir nuestra obligación de ninguna manera, solo le explicaba el motivo de nuestra ausencia ayer por la noche. Desconocimiento, señor, no voluntad de infringir las normas. 

El Coronel, ciertamente molesto ante el giro de los acontecimientos, no es capaz de sostener la mirada franca y penetrante de Yunho. Toda su hilaridad se esfuma en un suspiro. 

—Pues entonces no tendrán problema en comenzar hoy mismo con las velas nocturnas, además de un castigo por no presentarse. Justificado o no, su falta de conocimiento no es asunto mío. Así que después de correr limpiarán el gimnasio, y luego las letrinas. Por supuesto no habrá desayuno hasta que terminen con sus tareas.

Es desproporcionado y todos lo saben. Algunos soldados los miran con conmiseración, porque el resto del pelotón sabe que no informar a los cinco es un acto premeditado por parte del Coronel y sus oficiales. Otros disfrutan, porque no hay nada más placentero que contemplar la caída de ídolos a los que envidian, aún sin conocerlos realmente. 

Recogen los macutos y comienzan a correr, con la misma presteza que el día anterior, sólo que Yoochun va delante. Al cabo de unos minutos Jaejoong estalla.

—¡Ese maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cuándo coño decidieron que había reunión? ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo nada? Somos los putos apestados del pelotón. 

Le cuesta mantener el ritmo que le imponen. Él quiere correr como un caballo desbocado para caer rendido. Sabe que su cuerpo no está en las mejores condiciones, pero necesita acallar el grito que lleva dentro, que pelea por salir y mandarlo todo al garete, el que no le deja pensar con claridad.

Junsu bufa en señal de asentimiento y, si Changmin estuviese en otro punto de relación con él, le daría la razón. Tiene que conformarse con un silencio de aceptación. Tiene que creer que es de aceptación. 

—Es muy típico de un hombre resentido que folla poco, no le des más importancia —Yoochun se permite el lujo de hablar mientras corre diligentemente, entre otras cosas porque esa mañana se despierta a golpe de café e inhalador. 

—Que no, Chunnie, que no —responde Jaejoong cada vez más exasperado—. Que esto sobrepasa con creces cualquier límite. No es un profesor que nos tiene manía, es un capullo que va a por nosotros.

—¡Silencio los dos! Estamos corriendo en un ejercicio militar, no en un patio cotorreando. Vamos a terminar el recorrido de una vez sin perder aire, porque nos espera una mañana y parte de la tarde más que ocupados.

Yunho se impone, como tantas veces en el pasado. Es el tono y la actitud de líder absoluto que no admite réplica. El que instaba a los otros cuatro a obedecer sin chistar y a excitarse a partes iguales.

Es la actitud que provoca una gran sonrisa en Junsu. Echaba tanto de menos esos momentos… Es como volver a casa. Siempre contando con él para mantener el rumbo. Y parte de liberación, porque les riñe libremente, como si nada hubiese pasado, lo cual significa que se está enfadando, y un Yunho cabreado es letal. Exactamente lo que necesitan para salir airosos.

La voz de Changmin, detrás de él, interrumpe sus pensamientos.

—No te pongas dramático jefe, en realidad no tenemos tanto trabajo como puede parecer.

Yunho vuelve la cabeza hacia Changmin, con el ceño fruncido. Y su sonrisa ladeada y su mirada sapiente son como un mazazo directo a su estómago. Porque Jaejoong, justo delante de Changmin, sonríe de la misma forma, como si compartieran un chiste privado imposible de entender por el resto. Yunho, desde luego, no puede encontrarle la gracia. Pero sí cierta ternura que no va a mostrar, porque sabe que ninguno de los dos es consciente de lo parecidos que siguen siendo a pesar de los años.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que las letrinas no van a ser un problema. Ya nos encargamos de eso.

“Nos”, está seguro, involucra a Jaejoong y Changmin. Y eso encaja con la ropa sucia a los pies de sus camas, sus ojeras y, en cierto modo, la rigidez de sus movimientos. Al menos tiene la respuesta a una de las muchas preguntas que cruzan su mente, pero sigue siendo insuficiente para calmar su frustración.

—¿Así que eso es lo que os dedicasteis a hacer anoche? ¿Por qué? Creía que habíamos convenido que lo haríamos hoy después del desayuno.

—¿Y de verdad te creíste por un solo momento que el Coronel del infierno iba a permitirnos seguir nuestro programa sin intervenir? —preguntó Jaejoong, bufando con exasperación—. ¿Qué parte de que va a por nosotros es la que todavía no has entendido?

Tiene sentido. Visto en retrospectiva, todo el del mundo. Porque ese Coronel se la tiene jurada desde el primer minuto, y tiene todos los medios a su alcance para ponerles traba tras traba hasta que caigan en sus sucias redes. Quiere regocijarse con su miseria. Y eso le enferma y le cabrea tanto que ni siquiera puede ponerlo en palabras.

Yunho suspira, porque debería haber sido él quien anticipase ese comportamiento, quien hallase la solución antes de encontrarse de frente con el problema.

—Deberíamos haber ido todos.

—Y ahora estaríamos demasiado cansados como para hacer frente a las estúpidas guardias nocturnas que se ha sacado de la manga el gilipollas ese.

Yoochun no puede evitar sonreír ante el tono de Jaejoong. Porque se lo imagina perfectamente dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir por toda la tensión acumulada del día, y levantándose finalmente para aliviar parte de ella de la mejor forma que sabe hacerlo: trabajando. No está seguro de en qué momento entra Changmin en la ecuación, ni como pudo convencerlo para que lo siguiese en su aventura nocturna, porque intuye que las explicaciones fueron más bien pocas, y el tono cualquier cosa menos amable.

Pero encaja. Porque son Jaejoong y Changmin cabreados trabajando juntos. Y Yoochun puede apostar todo su dinero a que esas letrinas han quedado tan impolutas como nunca se ha visto en ese cuartel.

—Tiene razón —no puede evitar decir, todavía sonriendo—. Lo que deberíamos pensar es un método para enterarnos de todo cuanto nos incumba antes de que nos estalle en la cara, porque dudo que esta vaya a ser la última vez.

Los cuatro asienten, dándole vueltas a la cuestión. No es fácil, porque no van a tener ayuda de sus superiores, y el resto del pelotón es consciente del antagonismo que el Coronel siente hacia ellos. Ayudarlos, o tan sólo hablarles, podría ponerlos bajo el punto de mira. Y ese foco es difícil de sobrellevar, especialmente para personas no acostumbradas a tener que luchar día sí y día también contra situaciones injustas.

Sin embargo no pueden volver a encontrarse en esa situación, en la que información vital no llega hasta ellos por los tejemanejes de un Coronel que no se merece ese rango.

Esta vez, cuando llegan al pueblo ya han adelantado a una gran mayoría del pelotón. Tampoco hay reclutas descansando o tomando aire, congregados en la vía de entrada al lugar. Los que han llegado antes continúan la carrera tras cantar sus números de placa a los oficiales, ralentizando el ritmo pero sin detenerse.

Cuando los cinco descienden lo hacen más rápido, pero sin perder el control, guiados por Yunho. Antes de llegar a la recta que conduce hacia el cuartel, ya han adelantado al último escuadrón, que acusa la falta de aire en rostros del color de la grana y regueros de sudor a través de su rostro. La última recta, de varios kilómetros, resulta hasta fácil, guiados por Junsu, que impone un ritmo dinámico pero no excesivo.

Y cuando llegan al fin vuelven a cuadrarse en su lugar habitual, firmes, serios y escondiendo el cansancio para sí.

Esta vez no está el Coronel. Junsu supone que tiene más cosas que hacer que dedicar sus veinticuatro horas a los nuevos reclutas, y que sólo va a recibirlos en ocasiones puntuales, como la primera mañana, para remarcar todo el trabajo que les queda por hacer y lo patéticos que son. En su lugar está el instructor de armamento, que sólo alza una ceja al verlos llegar y cuadrarse, pero que no se burla.

—Dado que lo de las letrinas está solucionado, nos queda el gimnasio antes de ganarnos el desayuno —susurra Yunho, en un tono tan bajo que sólo los hombres junto a él son capaces de escuchar—. Si nos organizamos bien, en una hora podemos tenerlo listo, media hora antes de la clase de armamento —ni siquiera se mueven para asentir, pero su silencio es más que suficiente para marcar que están conformes con lo que está diciendo, así que continúa—. Junsu, Changmin, vosotros os encargaréis de la parte exterior, las gradas y las galerías que rodean la estructura. Jaejoong, Yoochun, vosotros de toda la parte central, la pista, el tatami y la entrada. Yo me encargaré de los aparatos.

Los reclutas comienzan a llegar justo en ese momento, ahogando el murmullo de los cuatro “sí señor” que se cuela en el ambiente. La mayoría parecen tan desechos y perdidos como el día anterior, pero a Junsu no le dan ninguna pena. Tampoco rabia, en realidad. Se va a dedicar a ignorarlos, porque obviamente cualquier tipo de relación normal con sus compañeros de promoción es imposible debido a la hostilidad del Coronel. Sabe que muchos van a tratar de aprovechar esto en su beneficio, por lo tanto, a todos los efectos, piensa actuar como si no estuviesen ahí.

—Muy bien —dice el sargento, desde la tarima—. Escuadrón 15, se quedan sin desayuno por llegar en último lugar. Todos los demás podéis ir al comedor, salvo el escuadrón 9, que debe completar las tareas que les han asignado.

Corren como si no se hubiesen pasado casi dos horas haciéndolo tras tiempo insuficiente de sueño, como si no necesitasen en realidad el sustento. Sin perder la formación, se dirigen hacia el gimnasio, y en una sincronía perfecta, sin ni siquiera mirarse, se distribuyen de la forma previamente acordada tras recoger los utensilios de limpieza en el lugar dónde les indican.

Les lleva incluso menos de lo que Yunho estima. Limpian en silencio, roto por escuetas indicaciones y quejas de Jaejoong jurando que hay rincones que nunca han visto una fregona. 

—Tenemos tiempo para acercarnos a las cocinas y conseguir algo de comida —exclama Yunho, cansado pero satisfecho, porque a pesar de todo lo que sucede, siguen tan sincronizados como siempre. No debe, pero se deja llevar por un sentimiento de orgullo desmedido que en estos momentos sana más que cualquier medicina.

—Tengo que volver al barracón un momento, enseguida os alcanzo —Yoochun sonríe y desaparece por una de las puertas laterales del gimnasio. 

Los demás se van en dirección contraria, Changmin y Jaejoong caminan detrás, dejan que se adelanten Yunho y Junsu, porque sus cuerpos comienzan a acusar el cansancio y los otros dos son infinitamente mejores convenciendo a la gente de cocina que les permita tomar algo fuera de horas. No es que ellos carezcan de dotes de persuasión, pero no es el momento idóneo para ello. 

Yoochun se acerca a la enfermería, que está muy cerca, tal y como señala el día anterior el instructor de lucha. Llama a la puerta y prepara su mejor sonrisa, pero nadie contesta. Vuelve a intentarlo una segunda vez y al conseguir el mismo resultado decide entrar. 

No hay nadie. 

Por un momento duda, pero al instante los cuerpos magullados de Changmin y Jaejoong vuelven a su cabeza, lo que termina con cualquier atisbo de titubeo. Puede que Yunho quiera creer que la rigidez de sus cuerpos y los moratones que intuye mas que ve, sean fruto del esfuerzo limpiando las letrinas. Pero él está completamente seguro de que han llegado a las manos.

Y cuando sus dos amigos lo hacen, no existen las medias tintas ni los golpes controlados. Las reglas son para mediocres. Su peculiar modo de relacionarse en ocasiones les conduce a lugares que nadie alcanza. Después del intercambio que presume tienen la noche anterior, cualquiera afirmaría que no es otra cosa más que el rencor, o el odio, o las ansias de venganza lo que les motiva. Pero él, o Junsu, o Yunho, pueden explicar sin necesidad de un mapa, que es el retorcido y complejo camino que siempre lleva al mismo punto. 

Se quieren. 

Yoochun suspira mientras busca lo que le ha traído ahí. Se quieren, pero no está convencido de que eso sea lo único que necesitan para recuperar lo que pierden en su momento. Porque ambos pecan de la misma terquedad orgullosa. Porque las heridas aún sangran y no hay quién les de una pista sobre el tiempo de cicatrización. Pero quiere pensar que pueden llegar, principalmente porque, en el fondo, los dos quieren lo mismo. No lo reconocerán así los torturen, pero es de las pocas cosas que tiene claras. 

Encuentra los parches para los golpes en uno de los cajones. Como no tiene ni la menor pista del alcance de las lesiones coge muchos. De todas maneras sospecha que alguno de ellos los va a necesitar en algún punto de esos dos meses. Los guarda en el macuto y deja todo tal como lo encontró. 

Cuando alcanza a sus compañeros están en las escaleras traseras de la cocina, dando buena cuenta de una bandeja de bocadillos, Junsu se la ofrece con una sonrisa. 

—Deberíamos patentar las artes de seducción de Yunho para dominar el mundo, nadie es capaz de negarle nada —dice a modo de saludo.

Yoochun sonríe mientras mordisquea el pan y mira hacia Changmin y Jaejoong.

—¿Nadie? —cuestiona. 

Sabe que la conversación es espontánea en su justa medida, porque Junsu no hace ni dice nada sin un buen motivo. Menos en circunstancias adversas. Y sentados en las escaleras en una escena aparentemente tranquila de cinco amigos disfrutando de la comida se puede palpar la tensión del ambiente. 

—Nadie normal —explica Junsu, que quiere continuar con la broma, pero no está seguro de cómo se puede recibir. 

Yunho no ha dicho nada del intercambio, lo cual a priori es buena señal, pero sabe que probablemente el talante de Changmin no esté en las mismas condiciones. 

Yunho intenta mantener la compostura, pero la conversación que acaba de escuchar, de la que es protagonista, tan parecida a las de siempre, le da las fuerzas que necesita para seguir peleando, no tanto por alcanzar la excelencia durante su instrucción, que en condiciones normales sería su prioridad absoluta, como por asegurarse de poder disfrutar de estas pequeñas cosas constantemente.


	9. Heridas nuevas, viejas cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y un capítulo más de esta historia que nos enamora. A disfrutar... si se puede xD_

La siguiente clase les permite una pequeña tregua. Esta vez el instructor de armamento hace una demostración práctica. Cuando les toca a ellos, Jaejoong y Yunho se colocan a ambos lados de Yoochun, que vuelve a montar el arma igual que el día anterior. Junsu no lo necesita, le sucede como con los pasos de baile, le basta con verlos una sola vez para repetirlos a la perfección. La única meta que tiene ahora es mejorar los movimientos y el tiempo de montaje. Changmin, en su interior, se lamenta de que todavía no les dejan disparar: acribillar uno de los muñecos que cuelgan al otro lado de la pista de tiro es lo que necesita en estos momentos. Con urgencia. 

Si el segundo oficial al mando se sorprende de verlos en el comedor a la misma hora que los demás, apenas da muestra de ello. Y podría pasar perfectamente por un hombre impertérrito hasta que se acerca a su mesa a grandes zancadas. Los cinco dejan de comer y se levantan al mismo tiempo para colocarse en posición de firmes.

—Creo, señores, que han descuidado alguna de sus labores matutinas. Les recuerdo que además del gimnasio tienen que limpiar las letrinas —el tono que utiliza es más alto de lo normal, porque obviamente pretende que las mesas de alrededor sean testigos de la conversación. 

Y lo consigue, porque todos en esa zona permanecen expectantes.

—Señor, hemos terminado con nuestras tareas, señor —contesta Yunho dos octavas por debajo de la voz del oficial.

Este no disimula su cara de sorpresa. Es evidente que de todas las respuestas que intuía podría obtener, esa no está en su lista. Inmediatamente en un gesto ordena acercarse a uno de los soldados a su cargo, que se cuadra a su lado al momento.

—Vete a las letrinas del barracón de tropa y comprueba si están limpias —más que una orden suena como un gruñido.

Mientras esperan, tan solo los sonidos de las respiraciones rompen el silencio impuesto entre los que rodean a los cinco que continúan firmes sin sentarse. Al cabo de unos minutos el soldado regresa corriendo. Antes de recuperar el aliento mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. Ante la cara de desagrado del oficial lo corrobora con palabras.

—Están limpias, señor.

—¿Todo? —pregunta, ya sin esconder su incredulidad.

—Sí señor —continúa el soldado, bastante más repuesto—. Los baños, las duchas, los lavabos —enumera todos los elementos porque quiere terminar con ese intercambio cuanto antes. 

Y salir corriendo donde no le puedan encontrar. La cara del oficial pasa del desconcierto a la ira en menos de un segundo.

Se gira hacia los cinco y los contempla en silencio. Ninguno se mueve, ni le mira. El rato que permanecen de ese modo dura una eternidad, aunque no llegue ni a un minuto. Después sale del comedor sin pronunciar una sola palabra. 

Es cuando los cinco se sientan, descargando toda la tensión, y siguen comiendo. Los murmullos se multiplican y llenan la sala, al mismo tiempo que los rostros pierden el interés en su mesa. Los que permanecen los miran con diferentes grados de antipatía. Yoochun incluso es capaz de disfrutarlo, porque puede imaginar con precisión lo que pasa por las mentes de todos ellos: son los primeros cada mañana en la carrera, son de los mejores en la clase de armamento, han conseguido pasar la clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin perder en ninguno de sus enfrentamientos, y han terminado sus tareas extra en un tiempo récord. Y todo eso con todas las zancadillas que intentan ponerles a cada paso, que no son pocas. Además, por si faltan razones para engrosar esa lista, son sólo cinco, la mitad de reclutas que el resto de escuadrones.

Esos hombres, los que mantienen su mirada en ellos con algo muy cercano al odio, comienzan a darse cuenta de que, en circunstancias normales, los cinco idols que no han dado un palo al agua en sus vidas, según ellos, los vapulearían. Y es algo que los estúpidos orgullos de esos reclutas no toleran. Porque si tiene que hacer una conjetura, Yoochun cree que antes de llegar al ejército, entre sus grupos de amigos en las diferentes regiones de las que provienen, eran los cabecillas, fuertes, admirados y sin competencia.

Yoochun puede anticipar que se avecinan más problemas de los que ya tienen, en cuanto esos hombres encuentren el valor y lo recrudezcan con oleadas de envidia, orgullo herido y masculinidad mal entendida. Van a ir a por ellos. No de frente, delante de los superiores, sino cuando crean que nadie mira, cuando piensen que son vulnerables.

La verdad, no le importa. Porque sólo hay una consecuencia posible para todo ese rechazo: la unión sólida y sin grietas entre los cinco. Una donde la confianza mutua vuelva a ser la base sobre la que sustentar esa amistad capaz de superarlo todo. Confianza que cada uno de ellos va a tener que buscar, desenterrar y reparar antes de volver a entregarla, pero que Yoochun está convencido de que lo van a conseguir.

Y cuando lo hagan, todos esos reclutas, instructores y el odioso Coronel van a ser incapaces de seguir ignorando lo que hacen, porque juntos y unidos, son invencibles.

**—~oOo~—**

  


La clase de defensa personal es otra prueba, aunque diferente a la del día anterior. Si en la última el instructor se dedicó a evaluar sus dotes para el combate, en esta los separa en escuadrones y les muestra el circuito que van a tener que hacer, a través de los distintos aparatos, para determinar su resistencia física.

Las caras de confianza se suceden por doquier, porque los ejercicios son bastante básicos, del tipo que todos ellos han realizado una y mil veces en el instituto. El problema radica en que, mientras que en su vida estudiantil podían hacerlos sin mayores problemas, ninguno es ya un niño, ni un adolescente cargado de energía que no sabe cómo canalizar. Mientras avanzan los diferentes escuadrones, van dándose cuenta de este hecho cuando se quedan a mitad de la cuerda en su intento de llegar hasta arriba, o cuando no pueden saltar el potro y se detienen en el último instante paralizados por el miedo a golpearse, o cuando se quedan colgados como un saco de arroz en medio de las anillas. Uno incluso se cae de la barra mientras intenta girar sobre ella, golpeándose bruscamente contra una de las colchonetas del suelo.

Por supuesto, también están aquellos que bordan el circuito con una facilidad pasmosa, como si estuviesen por completo en su elemento. Demostración que se ve empañada, en la mayoría de los casos, por sus compañeros de escuadrón, cuyo nivel está muy por debajo de ellos.

Cuando les toca el turno, Yunho es el primero. Es indiscutible la fuerza de sus brazos cuando se eleva sobre la cuerda prácticamente sin apoyo de los pies. Continúa con la recta dedicada a volteretas y acrobacias, seguido del salto de potro, las anillas y la barra. Cuando aterriza sobre la colchoneta, tras un par de vueltas en esta última, ni siquiera suda. 

Jaejoong maldice interiormente todos los ancestros de Yunho, porque sigue sin ser de este planeta. No es ni medianamente normal que, tras la demostración que acaba de realizar, no sude ni siquiera un poquito en deferencia al resto de reclutas, que parecen llegar al final como si los hubiesen sumergido en el río Han tras una noche de tormenta.

El siguiente es Junsu, que al igual que Yunho recorre el circuito como si estuviese caminando por una playa en calma, con una facilidad envidiable para cualquiera. Aún así, cuando llega al final sí parece humano, a diferencia de su jefe de escuadrón, porque pequeñas gotas de sudor caen de su barbilla exactamente igual que tras cinco canciones de un concierto. Jaejoong no puede sentirse más orgulloso de él, ni puede evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro, involuntaria. Porque es el mismo tirano que les obliga a repetir las coreografías hasta el agotamiento, el que maldice y desdeña porque en el fondo Jaejoong está convencido de que todo va a salir bien. Pero al que no puede evitar adorar a pesar de todo.

Yoochun también completa el circuito sin fallar un aparato. Sube la cuerda mucho más lentamente que los dos anteriores, de forma menos explosiva, pero es mucho más limpio en el salto y se mueve entre las anillas con una elegancia de la que carecen, en cierta medida, los dos anteriores. Jaejoong le sonríe con todo lo que es cuando llega al final, él sí visiblemente cansado, pero conforme con el trabajo realizado.

Changmin es el penúltimo. Jaejoong podría reconocer su estilo en cualquier parte, porque es metódico y preciso, sin grandes exhibiciones. Su rostro es una máscara en blanco que Jaejoong sabe que está ocultando el dolor que tiene que provocarle todo ese esfuerzo. Las volteretas son lentas y no exentas de una rigidez que no ayuda para nada al ejercicio, y su última parada en la barra, al final, muestra tan poca flexibilidad en el agarre y la caída que, aunque sabe que el ejercicio es correcto, parece incompleto.

Jaejoong sabe que no está contento, que hiere su amor propio no poder realizar los ejercicios a su mejor nivel. Como también es consciente de que el dolor tiene que ser abrasador tras esa paliza con los aparatos, si se parece en algo a las quemaduras sordas que Jaejoong lleva intentando ignorar desde que se despierta esa mañana, con la sensación de ser apenas un guiñapo, un grito de puro dolor.

Sacude la cabeza y trata de relajarse y alejar la preocupación por su _dongsaeng_. Sabe que no va a agradecerla, sino todo lo contrario. Y además es su turno de enfrentarse a esa carrera de obstáculos que lo van a dejar para el arrastre.

La cuerda no es problema, pero todo lo demás se convierte en un tormento. Cada vez que su cuerpo choca contra el suelo en una de las volteretas es como si mil agujas se clavaran a lo largo de su piel, provocando espasmos en sus músculos. La reacción involuntaria es contraerlos para paliar el dolor, haciendo que disminuya la precisión de sus movimientos. El salto es un momento distendido que se ve truncado bruscamente cuando se coloca entre las anillas. Los músculos de su tronco se estiran ante el peso de su propio cuerpo, y el dolor se hace más intenso cuando intenta moverse para realizar los ejercicios.

Cuando llega a la barra, todo su ser es un grito de dolor que, a duras penas, esconde tras una máscara de frialdad como ha hecho antes Changmin. Falla ligeramente en la recepción, adelantando ambos pies para evitar caerse, pero al menos ese infierno ha terminado. Sólo falta que la noticia llegue a sus músculos, porque evidentemente aún no les ha llegado notificación alguna.

La mirada de preocupación de Yunho, así como la de Yoochun, lo reciben cuando se une a ellos, en espera de que terminen todos los escuadrones que faltan. Jaejoong los ignora y se centra en su propia respiración, pensando en la cama que les espera cuando eso termine. Ni siquiera piensa en cenar, porque su garganta está tan cerrada que no cree que pueda pasar un solo bocado.

Yoochun no dice ni una palabra cuando ve que Jaejoong se encamina directamente hacia el barracón, en lugar de dirigirse hacia las cocinas en busca de la cena. Que Changmin lo siga es más raro, y da buena cuenta de lo mucho que tienen que haber sufrido durante esa clase en particular. 

Yunho se detiene, observándolos confuso, y Yoochun no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Es Junsu quien lo empuja hacia el barracón, sin necesidad de palabras, y lo adelanta un segundo después, con ese paso seguro y confiado tan característico suyo.

Yoochun se apiada de él, colocándose a su altura.

—Luego cenaremos.

—¿Luego de qué?

Yoochun sonríe y aprieta el paso, sabiendo que va a seguirlo. Cuando llegan, Changmin ya se ha metido en el baño, y Jaejoong está tirado sobre su camastro, mirando al techo. Junsu, sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, los observa divertido cuando entran. Yoochun no se detiene, camina hacia su litera, al final de la habitación, y saca de debajo de ella el montón de envoltorios de cataplasmas que ha cogido de la enfermería por la mañana.

Cuando pone la mitad sobre las manos de un Yunho confundido, no puede evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios.

—Tu atiende a Changmin, que nosotros nos encargamos de este.

La comprensión penetra lentamente en la mente de Yunho. Mira los envoltorios de los parches para aliviar los golpes, preguntándose vagamente por qué los tiene Yoochun, y en qué momento se dio cuenta de que iban a necesitarlos. Y la respuesta cae como una losa sobre él: desde esa misma mañana, cuando afirmó, más que insinuar, que Changmin y Jaejoong se habían peleado en toda la extensión de la palabra la noche anterior.

No sabe que sentir primero: si furia, preocupación o profundo agradecimiento hacia Yoochun. No es capaz de ponerlo en la palabras, pero espera que su mirada sea suficiente para mostrar todo lo que se queda atascado en su garganta en apenas un segundo.

La sonrisa de Yoochun no vacila cuando le vuelve a señalar el baño, mientras se encamina hacia el camastro de Jaejoong.

Cuando entra, Yunho espera ver golpes y pequeñas laceraciones en la piel de su _dongsaeng_ , pero lo que se encuentra es mucho peor. Tiene moratones por todas partes, en diferentes tonos de púrpura, que se pierden bajo el pantalón que todavía lleva puesto. Se agarra con fuerza al lavabo, con los ojos cerrados, mostrando ahora sí todo el dolor que lleva ocultando durante el día, y a Yunho se le parte el alma.

Cierra la puerta con rapidez, sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo magullado de su compañero, y sus miradas se cruzan a través del espejo en cuanto Changmin abre los ojos ante el ruido del portazo. Intenta enderezarse y replegarse, pero Yunho no se lo permite. Lo gira hacia él, dejando los parches sobre el lavabo, y lo agarra del rostro para evitar que aparte la mirada.

—¿En serio esto era necesario?

Quiere abrazarle y quiere pegarle al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas es una opción. Changmin resopla, disimulando el dolor, e intenta zafarse del agarre de Yunho sin éxito. Clava sus ojos en él.

—Sí y no —contesta finalmente en un tono suave. Está acusando de verdad el dolor y el cansancio. 

Cualquier conversación puede esperar. Yunho tiene claras sus prioridades, tampoco es la primera vez que estos dos se pelean de esa manera. Aunque por lo que está viendo, esta vez se han ensañado. Gime en su interior convencido de que Jaejoong está en las mismas condiciones que él. 

Abre el primer parche y comienza a colocarlos, Changmin permanece quieto pero se estremece cuando Yunho va poniendo las cataplasmas.

—Lo último que necesitamos es a vosotros dos peleando en lugar de hablar o intentar olvidar.

Changmin le mira incrédulo.

—¿Tu has olvidado?

—Lo intento —suspira mientras abre otro parche—. Quiero hacerlo.

—Pero…

Ese pero se clava en Yunho como un cuchillo afilado y provoca desasosiego, el que intenta evitar desde que entra en el despacho y ve a los otros tres. Ese que atenaza su garganta cada vez que quiere comportarse como de verdad siente, porque volver a la rutina de antes es tan normal y necesario en él como respirar.

Y ahora no respira. Toma el aire a sorbos e intenta sobrevivir. 

Changmin no necesita explicaciones, le sobran las palabras porque lee en Yunho, en sus gestos, en el modo en que se coarta, las miles de dudas que le llenan. Como también sabe que tarde o temprano todo ese aire contenido saldrá. Pero no puede obligarlo a espantar a los fantasmas del mismo modo en que él lo hace. 

—Tenemos que preocuparnos de estos dos meses —afirma categórico.

—Y así es como lo urgente siempre está por delante de lo importante y llegamos al punto en que nos encontramos ahora —Changmin afirma convencido, con la certeza de alguien que piensa las cosas antes de hablar de ellas.

Necesita menos de dos días para llegar a las conclusiones adecuadas. Y a pesar de eso está curando golpes, moratones y heridas. De Jaejoong. Vuelve a suspirar.

Changmin intenta disimularlo, pero su cuerpo grita verdades que pretende esconder. Está temblando. Yunho intenta hacerlo con la mayor suavidad y rapidez posible. No dice nada pero está colocando más parches de los que preveía. 

Jaejoong no está mejor. Junsu le ha obligado a tumbarse en la cama mientras él y Yoochun, después de dejarlo en calzoncillos, se afanan por terminar cuanto antes. Cuando se trata del verdadero dolor Jaejoong no se queja. Lo hace por pequeñas nimiedades a las que sólo él le da importancia, pero el aguante que tiene para tolerar cualquier tipo de malestar sobrepasa los cánones de Junsu. Mira a Yoochun, que refleja todo el dolor en sus ojos y niega al mismo tiempo. Si no supiese que eso lo provoca Changmin ya estaría planeando cien mil maneras de tomar represalias. 

—En serio Jaejoong —murmura Junsu—, sabes que nunca me entrometo en las relaciones personales de los demás, pero tu y el otro deberías establecer nuevas vías de comunicación, porque por si no te habías dado cuenta la violencia genera más violencia.

Yoochun se divierte, porque a pesar de lo acertado de su discurso pacifista, Junsu no duda si tiene que partirle la cara a quien sea. En casos extremos no entiende la vía de la negociación. Y en casos no extremos tampoco. 

—Empezó él —murmura Jaejoong como un niño pequeño.

—Y tu seguiste, así que estáis al mismo nivel de tontería —Junsu abre otro parche y se lo pasa a Yoochun, señalando un moratón de un tono amarillento que tiene todo el aspecto de doler desproporcionadamente. 

Jaejoong resopla, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario. Yoochun disimula una sonrisa. Cuando Yunho sale del baño casi han terminado. Junsu intenta colocar uno de los parches en su estómago. Yunho se acerca a la cama y pregunta a Jaejoong en un gesto mudo, uno más entre los miles que tienen para hablarse sin decir nada. Al igual que le sucede con Changmin, contempla el cuerpo de su amigo desesperado.

—En serio… —suspira frustrado, pero retiene el resto de lo que va a decir. Una vez más. 

Jaejoong niega con la cabeza y evita su mirada. Yunho se acerca a Junsu y coge la cataplasma que no se deja colocar. Al estar de pié a él le resulta más fácil ponerla. Yoochun y Junsu retienen la respiración y Jaejoong se estremece, esta vez no sólo por el dolor. 

Yunho se aleja con la misma rapidez con la que se acerca. Y queda un vacío del que los tres son plenamente conscientes.


	10. La guardia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Continuamos para bingo... xD !Disfrútalo!_

Cuando Changmin sale del baño, Jaejoong ya está metido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Todavía despierto, porque su cuerpo evidencia la tensión del dolor. Aún tienen que esperar un poco para que la medicina surta efecto. Quiere hacer lo mismo, pero se frena al ver a los otros tres preparándose para salir.

Yunho contesta como si hubiese preguntado en voz alta.

—Nosotros tres hacemos la guardia hoy, Yoochun vendrá antes para acompañaros mañana que estaréis mejor. Espero —esto último lo dice con más énfasis, apoyado por una mirada acerada para que no se les ocurra repetir la pelea de la noche anterior. 

Changmin esboza una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. 

Jaejoong abre los ojos y se inclina un poco para mirar a los tres, que ya están en la puerta. 

—Iros ya, estaremos bien —y vuelve a tumbarse, arrepintiéndose de lo brusco del gesto. 

Su gemido resuena en la habitación.

Yunho niega con la cabeza. Si las circunstancias no fuesen tan serias, se reiría de los dos por cabezotas y proclamaría que les está bien empleado. Pero en ese momento no es capaz. 

Cuando se cierra la puerta, Jaejoong se permite el lujo de permanecer despierto un poco más.

—Mañana… —habla con voz queda, como si temiese despertar a las camas vacías que les rodean.

—Con levantarnos una hora antes nos da tiempo de limpiar las letrinas —Changmin interrumpe. 

Jaejoong lo agradece porque duda que pueda seguir hablando. Aun así no puede evitar cierta culpa cuando escucha la maldición ahogada de Changmin al meterse en la cama y dejarse caer contra el colchón. Se muerde el labio inferior para evitar pronunciar una disculpa que no quiere dar, porque en realidad no se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado. O no del todo. Ambos lo necesitaban mucho más de lo que necesitan el sueño, o la comida, porque de algún modo significa que parte de las barreras tras las que se oculta su _dongsaeng_ están cayendo, dibujando un camino que quiere recorrer y le provoca rechazo a partes iguales. O casi iguales.

Le molesta la parte en la que tienen que sufrir físicamente las consecuencias de sus choques emocionales. Porque en el fondo no había sido más que eso. Una confrontación entre lo que quieren sentir y lo que en realidad sienten; una lucha manifiesta entre su yo racional y su yo emocional, elevada a la enésima potencia.

Duele más saber que lo pasa mal que sentir sobre su piel la manifestación de su ira. Y su propia impotencia sólo hace peor las cosas, porque no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Abre la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, sin saber siquiera el qué, pero la voz de Changmin diluye el intento:

—Duérmete de una vez. Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí.

Su tono es ácido, pero Jaejoong no puede evitar la sonrisa que conquista sus labios rendidos, ondeando la bandera blanca de la paz en lo más crudo de la guerra. Porque ambos pueden pretender que ya no, pero siguen siendo demasiado conscientes de lo que significan las reacciones del otro.

Jaejoong no responde, pero cuando al fin el sueño le vence, arropado entre las sábanas ásperas de su camastro, la sonrisa todavía está presente en sus labios.

**—~oOo~—**

  


—Yoochun, vete ya —dice Yunho cuando lo ve aparecer bostezando tras la última ronda.

—Aún puedo aguantar otra hora —dice, arruinando el contenido de la frase con otro bostezo.

Yunho suspira, deseando tener la capacidad de Changmin para elevar una ceja escéptica ante tal declaración. 

Llevan patrullando desde las diez y son cerca de las dos de la mañana. Según las instrucciones apresuradas del soldado al que reemplazan, en la garita principal, uno tiene que permanecer siempre ahí, mientras que el resto patrullan alrededor de la base, en grupos de dos o tres. Antes siquiera de perderlo de vista, Yunho ya ha establecido los turnos rotatorios, de este modo se organizan para quedarse en la garita tras cada vuelta.

El silencio es lo que prima en su primera vuelta con Yoochun, y en la siguiente con Junsu. En un acuerdo tácito ninguno habla porque la quietud es tal que cualquier sonido parece impropio. Yunho ni siquiera contempla la posibilidad de que el silencio se deba a que no tienen nada que decirse, porque no es su caso, y porque el silencio no parece tan tenso como otros que han compartido desde que llegaron al cuartel. Sin embargo, tampoco es exactamente cómodo, lo que provoca que se muerda la lengua más de una vez antes de comentar algo.

No va a hacerlo cuando se trata del bienestar de uno de sus compañeros. Lo haría aunque fuese el jefe de escuadrón de un grupo de desconocidos. Mucho más si se trata de alguien a quien quiere.

—Vete ya —repite, con tono más firme, mientras lo mira con dureza—. Mañana continúas.

Yoochun hace un saludo militar en respuesta, con algo de sorna, y otro bostezo le gana la partida.

—¡Espera! —dice Junsu, adentrándose en la garita para sacar la bolsa que han guardado ahí tras la cena—. ¡Llévate esto!

Y sin más ceremonia se la lanza.

Yoochun la atrapa al vuelo y sonríe, guiñándole un ojo a Junsu.

—Sí, mejor que les lleve comida, no sea que decidan que yo soy un bocado lo suficientemente suculento.

Junsu ríe, libremente, mientras Yoochun se cuelga la bolsa al hombro y se encamina hacia el barracón. Yunho, por su parte, aprieta los labios para intentar contener una carcajada que no sabe si será bien recibida. Porque de alguna forma se siente un intruso en esa broma, un espectador que no tiene derecho a compartir su hilaridad con ellos.

¡Pero echaba tanto de menos ver bromear a Junsu y Yoochun de esa manera tan desenfadada! No han pasado tantos años, no en realidad, y sin embargo esas risas parecen cosa de otra vida, una demasiado buena como para ser real. Un paraíso perdido para siempre en la codicia de la manzana prohibida.

Yunho guarda silencio y se prepara para su ronda, tragándose el sabor amargo del desengaño.

—No es así, ¿sabes?

Yunho se gira hacia Junsu, que permanece apoyado contra la garita, sin comprender a qué se está refiriendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No va a molestarnos que te rías si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo.

No se lo espera. Yunho separa los labios, cogido por sorpresa, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la declaración de Junsu. Porque no puede haber sido tan evidente. A la mayoría de las personas que lo rodean les cuesta adivinar sus pensamientos cuando Yunho se enfunda su actitud seria y profesional, cuando pone su voz firme y sin fisuras que insta a quien la escucha a obedecer. 

Y sin embargo, en la afirmación de Junsu no hay tan siquiera un ápice de duda. Su mirada es pura honestidad, y refleja sabiduría de la que uno asociaría a alguien mucho mayor, un anciano que ya ha vivido de todo.

Yunho no puede evitar un escalofrío ante ella, porque es la que le recuerda que Junsu puede parecer despreocupado o infantil en determinados momentos, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario.

—Pueden molestarnos otras cosas, pero tu risa nunca será una de ellas, Yunho.

Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez, intenta racionalizar y no dejarse llevar. Es una conversación que empieza en un pequeño detalle y acaba arrastrando como un alud de nieve a todo lo que rodea. Y sin embargo es Junsu, siendo él, franco y directo, la voz de la lógica apaciguando el caos.

Respira profundo y desvía la mirada al horizonte estrellado.

—Son las otras cosas que molestan las que… da igual déjalo —responde, intentando ahuyentar los demonios y la conversación, ladeando la cabeza. Que ambos sean la misma cosa es una ironía del destino. 

—No da igual, en algún momento tendremos que afrontar todo esto. Changmin y Jaejoong ya lo hacen, a su manera —recalca Junsu ante el suspiro frustrado de su líder—, pero lo hacen. 

Yunho le mira sin saber qué decir. Tiene tantas cosas bullendo en su cabeza, peleando por salir primero, que le cuesta ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Changmin y tu estáis plenamente convencidos de que cualquier problema se soluciona afrontándolo.

Junsu sonríe y permanece en silencio. En el pasado la frase _“tu y Changmin”_ en todas sus variantes, _“Junsu y tu”_ , o la favorita de Jaejoong, “vosotros dos”, les llevaba a parapetarse ante el mundo, defendiéndose en unas trincheras imaginarias que los separaban de los que no entienden de videojuegos, futbol o la poca importancia de hacer la cama cuando estás en mitad de cualquiera de las dos anteriores. Los recuerdos, esos que almacena en un lugar favorito de su mente, duelen, cuando se agolpan peregrinos porque los años no aplacan la necesidad, ni el cariño, ni la vergüenza, ni la rabia, ni la nada. 

Pero no se deja vencer. 

—Afrontar es buscar una solución Yunho, no escapar. Y la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros se luce precisamente. Creo que llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo en diferentes direcciones. 

Yunho le mira sorprendido, no por la aceptación que implican sus palabras, no porque sea demasiado duro consigo mismo o con los que quiere, sino porque están teniendo una de esas conversaciones, las que llenaban las pocas horas muertas, las noches de insomnio. Hace demasiado tiempo que no hablan y sin embargo no se siente extraño.

—No es tan fácil —murmura mientras comienza a caminar para la ronda. 

Los dos se acercan a la esquina del barracón de guardia. La garita puede quedar sola mientras no la pierdan de vista.

—Lo sé, pero… —Junsu quiere decirlo y sabe que es el momento—. Me fallaste Yunho, tu precisamente tu entre todas las personas. 

Yunho acusa el golpe. Aunque su cuerpo no lo refleja, su cara sí aunque solo ha sido un instante. Pero Junsu puede leer toda la angustia, el miedo y la desesperación confirmando lo que suponía. Yunho, como siempre, carga con el peso del mundo a su espalda sin preguntarse siquiera por un momento si realmente es él el que tiene que hacerlo, imponiéndose la tarea más dura en soledad. 

—Y yo te fallé a ti —continúa hablando—. Todos lo hemos hecho, de un modo u otro, pero seguimos adelante.

Yunho duda, no sabe si quiere seguir escuchando realmente. La voz de Junsu se vuelve más suave, acariciadora, es la que recuerda cuando dice que todo va a salir bien. 

—Pero no es tan grave.

—¿No? Míranos Junsu —Yunho quiere hacerle entender su desesperación.

Este sonríe con algo de tristeza, pero en el fondo puede ver ese brillo que le hace único.

—No lo estamos haciendo tan mal ¿no crees? 

Junsu intuye lo que pasa por la cabeza de Yunho, si se apura acierta sin riesgo en una apuesta sobre Changmin, pero jugar es para Yoochun que casi siempre guarda ases en la manga. Por lo que pueda pasar.

Yunho esboza una sonrisa. A pesar de todo Junsu mantiene el impenitente y nunca suficientemente agradecido sentido del humor que transforma un mal momento en risas de las que rompen el hielo y desbordan hasta encontrar cierta calma.

—Necesitamos reír más —afirma. 

Junsu asiente pero no dice nada. Nota alivio en su interior, la imperiosa necesidad de estallar se ve mitigada cuando deja salir parte del caudal que contiene seguro y a salvo. El apremio por descargarse es más fuerte que la prudencia evitando herir o estropear más la situación que ya está bastante jodida sin que echen más sal en la herida. 

Llegan a la esquina en silencio, uno menos incómodo pero más enigmático, lleno de preguntas sin respuesta. Se miran a los ojos intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez.

No es una declaración de intenciones, ni una tregua, ni siquiera están pidiendo perdón. Pero es un pequeño paso en un largo camino. 

—Yo hago esta ronda —afirma Junsu mientras se aleja, despidiéndose con la mano sin mirar atrás.

Yunho ve como se aleja, a paso ligero a pesar de que sabe lo cansado que está. Vuelve con una sensación rara. No sabe si la conversación que acaban de tener es buena o mala, pero sí necesaria, en toda su extensión. Queda un poso agridulce por lo que no se han dicho, aunque consuela lo que si han hablado. La sensación de sí pero no le acompaña el resto de la guardia. Puede reconciliarse en parte con la sensación de derrota que siente desde que se separan y se hace más fuerte cuando se vuelven a encontrar. 

Solo les queda una hora más y vendrá el relevo. Espera que los demás puedan dormir.


	11. De armarios y sonrisas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y una vez más en domingo a última hora... menos mal que ya estás acostumbrada xD ¡¡Disfrútalo mucho!!_

Cuando Yoochun llega a la habitación, Jaejoong y Changmin están dormidos. Deja la comida encima de una de las camas vacías para que los dos puedan verla perfectamente y se acuesta planeando una nueva incursión en la enfermería. 

Changmin despierta cuando llegan Yunho y Junsu, que se dan las buenas noches en voz queda. No se quiere levantar todavía. Comprueba la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se da cuenta de que todavía tiene tiempo. Necesita dormir de nuevo, porque permanecer despierto sin nada que hacer es perjudicial, sobre todo si su mente se va por derroteros a los que no quiere llegar. Le hacen pensar y alguno de esos pensamientos no son precisamente agradables. 

Otros sí, los que involucran a Yoochun y sus maravillosas ideas. El dolor, que sigue latente, por fin es soportable. Changmin no necesita que nadie le diga que ha sido idea de Yoochun, porque el gesto grita su nombre por todas partes. Igual que él se preocupaba siempre de llevar en su mochila todo lo que pudiesen necesitar cualquiera de los cinco, en ese pasado no tan remoto, Yoochun era el que hacía hueco en la suya para llevar los repuestos que Changmin ni siquiera sabía que iba a necesitar. Era como un sexto sentido, porque si él estaba convencido de que cuatro tiritas iban a ser suficientes, ahí estaba Yoochun con otras dos justo en el momento en que se rompía el cristal de un espejo, provocando cinco cortes en diferente sitios.

Al parecer, las costumbres de toda una vida son difíciles de cambiar, aunque los sujetos que las mantienen ya no sean los mismos.

Suspira y se da la vuelta con cuidado sobre el camastro. Eso es bueno y malo a partes iguales. Porque dejarse llevar a la antigua rutina es fácil, puede ver el sendero dibujado con prístina claridad, y recorrerlo sería igual que dejarse caer, cediendo a la gravedad, sin ningún esfuerzo o desaliento, como ocupar el lugar para el que ha nacido. No recorrerlo es precisamente lo contrario, es malgastar el tiempo buscando otro sendero cuando la más fría lógica dice que no lo hay. Es trepar sin saber lo que hay en la cima, perdiendo el aliento y la sensibilidad de sus extremidades, estando siempre a sólo un segundo de la derrota, donde caer ya no es la solución, sino el final de todo.

Pero hay momentos en la vida en los que la lógica es aplastada por fuerzas más duras, más peligrosas. El miedo suele ser la mayor de ellas, presto a acallar cualquier voz que pueda conducir al dolor, al fracaso, al desengaño. Y en el fondo Changmin no es más que un cobarde, un idiota incapaz de luchar contra sus propios miedos. Porque ha visto a sus monstruos volverse reales fuera de sus pesadillas, tragándose la luz en una espiral de oscuridad, encerrando su alma en una celda fría y solitaria de la que nadie le había hablado.

Lleva tanto tiempo encerrado en ella que la luz exterior es capaz de quemar sus retinas antes de que pueda saborear la libertad. Y no quiere verla. Porque lo que era prisión ahora es refugio, igual que un condenado que sin darse cuenta adquiere el síndrome de Estocolmo y defiende a su captor.

Y sin embargo…

Vuelve a girar y mira al techo, toda pretensión de volver a dormir olvidada. Dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad. Pero Changmin ha conocido la felicidad en toda su extensión, ha vivido rodeado de ella sin ser consciente de su privilegio, y sabe que se compone de risas, de abrazos compartidos, de lágrimas que no duelen porque no caen en saco roto. Está compuesta de ojeras tras noches muy cortas y maquillaje en manos cálidas que las cubren, de bromas sin sentido y sinceridad tan cruda que no conoce el engaño, de palabras que no dicen nada y miradas que no se callan. 

Está llena de todas esas manías que tanto le molestaban y que ha añorado cada día desde que han dejado de hacerlo.

Suspira y se sienta despacio, la oscuridad envolviendo las cuatro respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros. Mentiría si no dijese que ha soñado con algo así, con los cinco juntos en una misma habitación, compartiendo sueños de nuevo. Pero… no puede permitirse el lujo de creer que todo va a estar bien, que todo será como antes en cuanto se acostumbren. Porque esos dos meses juntos van a terminar, y Changmin no quiere volver a pelear con monstruos de pesadilla cuando vuelva a quedarse solo.

En silencio se pone en pie y se viste el uniforme despacio, destensando sus músculos agarrotados. La luz de los focos que mantienen visible la base se cuela a través de las ventanas superiores del barracón, y gracias a ella Changmin puede ver a sus compañeros mientras duermen. No le presta mucha atención a Yunho, con la boca abierta en la cama más cercana a la entrada, porque para bien o para mal es la imagen más natural para él. Se fija más en Yoochun, en el camastro frente al suyo, tan arrebujado entre las mantas que apenas se le ve la mitad de la cabeza, su respiración más sonora que las demás debido al esfuerzo que le cuesta mantenerla, culpa de esos cigarrillos que no puede dejar. La calidez que invade a Changmin al contemplarlo es difícil de aplacar, y le cuesta un mundo apartar la mirada.

Jaejoong está en la cama de al lado, por supuesto, nunca lejos de su _soulmate_. Tiene el ceño fruncido, aun en sueños, y la rigidez de su postura, en contra de lo que suele ser habitual, delata el dolor que todavía lo aqueja, que tan bien esconde cuando está despierto. O puede que simplemente su forma de dormir ya no sea la misma, que haya cambiado, otro indicador más de que es un hombre distinto del que conoció alguna vez. Y aun así, Changmin bebe de la imagen como un sediento al encontrar un oasis, porque en ningún momento desde que llegaron se ha permitido mirar, mirar _de verdad_ , sin ninguna otra pretensión que deleitarse con lo que ve.

De Junsu sólo ve su espalda, medio destapada, y la curva que hay más abajo y que las mantas son incapaces de disimular. Changmin se permite sonreír ante la imagen, porque ha despertado tantas veces de su vida ante ella que podría dibujarla con los ojos cerrados. Su compañero se abraza a la almohada y, aunque Changmin no puede ver su rostro desde donde está, sabe que hay un hilillo de baba escapando de sus labios. Así como también es consciente de que, ante cualquier amenaza, será el primero de los cinco en estar fuera de la cama y completamente despejado para hacerle frente.

Sus ojos se posan por fin en la última de las camas, al llegar junto a ella, y el olor a comida que invade sus sentidos hace que su estómago gruña disconforme, recordándole que no ha cenado. Y Changmin puede jurar que la sensación cálida y algo mareante que acompaña al ruido no tiene nada que ver con el hambre y sí mucho con el gesto de sus compañeros.

Y caer parece aún más atractivo y mucho más fácil.

El ruido de la alarma de Jaejoong le hace sacudir la cabeza y coger su parte. Y está fuera del barracón antes siquiera de que cese el sonido, avergonzado consigo mismo.

Jaejoong escucha el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Sabe que es Changmin, que siempre respeta el sueño ajeno y porque no querrá encontrarse con él todavía. No le gusta, la distancia le mata, casi prefiere volver a pelear con él, al menos, en ese momento sabe lo que está sintiendo. Changmin puede ser hermético, pero a él no le engaña. Son muchos años juntos y el cuerpo de su _maknae_ le delata, como lo hace la mirada de Yoochun o la sonrisa de Junsu. La culpa es suya por rodearse de seres complejos con aristas, recovecos, lugares secretos y demás. 

Afortunadamente Yunho no es así. No con ellos. Jamás se ha escondido o pretendido ser quien no es, y a veces no es lo que dice o lo que hace. Precisamente donde más lee en Yunho es en la autocensura que practica cuando no habla en alto y en todos esos momentos en los que deja de hacer por temor, prudencia o en el peor de los casos porque no le apetezca hacerlo y ellos ya no sean tan importantes para él como solían. 

No puede evitar un gemido cuasi silencioso cuando ve la comida. Le encantaría despertarlos y abrazarles. Sabe que Changmin ya tiene su parte y seguramente la esté comiendo fuera. Se apresura para poder alcanzarle cuanto antes. 

Está en la puerta del barracón, sentado en las escaleras, mordisqueando un bocadillo con tanto deleite que casi da pena interrumpirle. Pero a pesar de que son rápidos limpiando deben aligerar el ritmo si quieren estar a punto para la carrera matutina del demonio.

Se queda quieto a su lado contemplando el horizonte. Está empezando a amanecer, mientras las luces exteriores del cuartel se apagan, y se encienden las de dentro. En parte sabe que no son los únicos pringados despiertos a estas horas le consuela. Pero lo cierto es que es una parte ínfima. Cuando termine la pesadilla de la instrucción, en el primer permiso, piensa dormir todos los días que tenga libres, y beber soju hasta reventar. Definitivamente se lo ha ganado.

Changmin puede ver su sonrisa. Se levanta guardando comida en sus bolsillos. A tenor de cómo transcurren los acontecimientos, no tiene muy claro cuándo volverá a ingerir alimentos.

Caminan despacio, en silencio, amortiguando los pasos para que nadie les descubra. Jaejoong apura parte de la comida antes de llegar a las letrinas comunes. Esas que no usan porque el capullo del Coronel les ha relegado y aislado con toda la intención del mundo. Las que, en función de las circunstancias, no quieren usar. 

Cuando llegan se ponen a trabajar. No hablan. El silencio mata a Jaejoong por dentro y a pesar del dolor que soporta prefiere pelear otra vez. De esa manera le queda como consuelo poder tocar a su _maknae_ , porque es suyo, de nadie más. Él, que en tiempos mejores vela su sueño y obvia su propio cansancio en su bien, que se parapeta entre el mundo y su cuerpo para que nadie ni nada pueda hacerle daño. Él y los demás, que lo protegieron tanto que cuando, a su pesar, dejaron de hacerlo, no le contaron que la caída era peor desde un lugar más alto 

La vergüenza le puede sin remedio, e inmediatamente se hace amiga de la culpa. Y juntas revolotean alrededor de Jaejoong que, en vano, intenta espantarlas frotando con furia los azulejos, tan deprisa como puede. Para terminar cuanto antes. 

Changmin observa de reojo como se pelea con sus demonios. Es uno de esos momentos en los que hay que dejarlo solo. Todos lo aprenden a las pocas semanas de convivencia juntos. Pero a veces, el destino o las casualidades desbaratan cualquier plan por muy bueno que este sea. 

Es el primero en escuchar los pasos, porque no está concentrado en su rabia y sus sentidos alertan antes del peligro. Por eso se levanta raudo y agarra a Jaejoong para esconderse en el armario de las fregonas.

La sorpresa evita que Jaejoong se revele, como haría en una situación normal. Se dejan arrastrar, él y su cubo. No tiene miedo porque es Changmin, pero eso no evita que tense todos sus músculos, ignorando el dolor que esto provoca en pro de lo que puede pasar a continuación. Una pequeña ventana en la parte superior alumbra la pequeña y repleta estancia con las luces del amanecer. Changmin, en un gesto rápido y silencioso, lleva sus dedo indice a los labios para que no hable y después señala la puerta. Jaejoong asiente expectante.

No pasa nada. 

Pero al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de las letrinas se abre con estrépito y los pasos firmes y toscos indican que entran varias personas. 

—¡Aquí no hay nadie! —exclama una voz visiblemente enfadada.

—Pues han pasado, porque esto está realmente limpio. En serio tío, estas son las letrinas más limpias que he visto nunca —la segunda voz suena más divertida y adormilada.

Jaejoong y Changmin se miran, el primero con una mueca de satisfacción y el segundo respondiendo con otra de exasperación. Están a punto de ser cazados, lo cual les puede meter en graves problemas, pero su _hyung_ se alegra porque alaban su trabajo. Y aunque a él también le gusta que reconozcan el esfuerzo, la situación se escapa de su control. 

—¿Y ahora que le decimos al Coronel? —la voz airada vuelve a romper el silencio.

—La verdad, que no hay nadie y punto. Nosotros cumplimos órdenes, y estas fueron ir a las letrinas y comprobar que no haya nadie. Si encontramos algo sospechoso, o a alguien, tenemos que contárselo inmediatamente —responde voz adormilada y suena realmente aburrido—. No hay nadie ni nada sospechoso, así que vámonos porque estoy harto de esta mierda.

Y de nuevo el silencio. La nada más absoluta, Jaejoong y Changmin controlan su respiración, se mueven muy despacio para sentarse uno enfrente al otro. Al principio exploran el cubículo en un fatuo gesto para ignorarse, pero al cabo de un rato sus miradas se encuentran. En la semi penumbra los ojos dicen más de lo que pueden expresar las palabras, en el comienzo de un nuevo día se sienten desnudos, expuestos, vulnerables. Son esclavos de un silencio impuesto por extraños pero que en cierto modo tranquiliza, acaricia y se convierte en un remanso de paz en medio de la tormenta contra la que luchan desde hace tres días.

Esperan lo que parece una eternidad sin desviar la mirada, diciéndose tantas cosas que por un momento sienten la abrumadora necesidad de salir corriendo. Pero en contra de todos sus instintos se obligan a permanecer en silencio, aún después de escuchar el portazo y los pasos alejándose presurosos. 

Cuando al fin se levantan, tras otros cinco minutos de sólo mirarse, ambos aquejan la tensión y la quietud a la que se han visto sometidos en un espacio tan pequeño. Y el agarrotamiento es peor cuando comulga con el dolor sordo de todos los golpes que se han propinado en esa misma estancia, hace apenas un día, que parece toda una eternidad y al mismo tiempo sólo un segundo.

Y aun así el dolor físico es nada comparado con el dolor de su alma ante ese silencio fingido. Porque tienen tanto, tanto por decirse que cualquier silencio siempre va a ser un engaño entre los dos. Como ocurre con los moratones y las heridas, el malestar emocional también es algo que comparten, Jaejoong lo sabe. Pero a diferencia de Yoochun, o incluso de Yunho, él no tiene el remedio para ninguna de las dos cosas, no puede curar su piel, tan siquiera tocarla, ni puede silenciar sus demonios para que no aullen sin tregua cuando Changmin calla.

Suspira y se encamina hacia la salida, su garganta enmudecida en un nudo de emociones rotas. Pero la voz de su _maknae_ le detiene.

—Jaejoong —pronuncia. Y el sonido de su nombre en esa voz, por una vez sin furia, le hace estremecerse—. Esto… esto no significa nada.

No le entiende. Frunce el entrecejo y se gira para tratar de comprender a qué se refiere. Y de repente está demasiado rodeado de músculos, de tela, de calor asfixiante y de un olor que ha extrañado con la fuerza de un tsunami. Y Jaejoong se encuentra tan perdido entre todo eso que no es capaz de reaccionar, de moverse ni un sólo milímetro o tan siquiera llenar sus pulmones de vida en forma de aire. Porque Changmin, su Changmin, le está abrazando con el mismo ímpetu con que sus puños se clavaron en él la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera ha soltado el aire, rehén involuntario en sus pulmones, cuando todo termina y su compañero se apresura a través de la puerta, sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás.

Y duele. De una forma distinta. Porque este dolor no destruye, ni paraliza. Es del tipo que uno siente cuando un miembro congelado por la nieve comienza a entibiarse: la mejor señal de que no habrá que amputarlo, sino que volverá a a la vida.

La sonrisa es transparente e incrédula cuando sigue a su _maknae_.

Changmin apenas puede creer lo que ha hecho, pero de algún modo es la consecuencia lógica a sus pensamientos estúpidos de madrugada. La estupidez llama a la estupidez, y concluir con un gesto innecesario y vergonzoso es el corolario perfecto de esa gran verdad.

Entra en el barracón dando un portazo, cabreado consigo mismo hasta un límite difícilmente imaginado. Tres pares de ojos se vuelven hacia él, con distintos grados de alarma, pero Changmin los ignora en pos de alcanzar la ducha y quitarse de encima el olor a letrina, lejía, sudor, y Jaejoong.

Yoochun mira cómo se cierra la puerta del baño, preguntándose qué habrá pasado esta vez y si tendrá que curar más golpes esa noche. Cruza una mirada desconcertada con Yunho, que niega con la cabeza, más preocupado que él, y con Junsu, que se encoge de hombros y sigue vistiéndose.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse para mostrar a un Jaejoong que es la antítesis de lo que acaban de ver cruzar la estancia como una exhalación. Sonríe. Y no es la sonrisa descarada, propia de su _soulmate_ , ni esa sarcástica que pone cuando alguien lo subestima. Tampoco se trata de su sonrisa confiada cuando intenta darles ánimos en sus momentos bajos, ni la satisfecha ante el mejor de los cumplidos, que reafirma siempre sus opiniones previas.

Es su sonrisa de… Changmin. Del antiguo Changmin. El que los seguía a todas partes y tenía miedo de decir algo inapropiado o mostrarse como es. El que Jaejoong miraba con adoración y protegía más que nadie. El que arrancaba siempre _ese tipo_ de sonrisa de su hyung.

Yoochun sonríe en respuesta, sin saber lo que ha pasado, pero completamente convencido de lo que no. Esa vez no se ha tratado de golpes, de furia desmedida y miedos bravucones batallando entre ellos. Ni de antagonismo premeditado y consentido. En esta ocasión se trata de entendimiento, entendimiento real, del que Changmin no puede permitirse y del Jaejoong no va a huir.

—¿Puedo saber esta vez qué ha pasado? —pregunta Yunho con un suspiro, cerrándose la parte superior del uniforme—. No habéis vuelto a pegaros, ¿verdad?

Jaejoong no contesta, sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros, encaminándose hacia su camastro en busca del uniforme limpio. Y Yoochun no puede evitar acercarse y revolverle el pelo cuando se cruza con él. Porque ver a Jaejoong así es tan extraño como satisfactorio.


	12. Lo que no te conté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Domingo, domingo... Toca nuevo capítulo xD ¡A disfrutar! ^_^_

Junsu observa curioso a Changmin. Algo le ha hecho a Jaejoong que no despierta de su estado de semi euforia y atontamiento. No se queja, ver al antiguo _hyung_ trotando lleno de energía para enfrentar una nueva carrera es un lujo para la vista y un descanso para el alma. Incluso olvida los malos tragos que la vida les obliga a beber sin pedirlo, sin apenas darse cuenta. 

Por eso continúa escrutando a Changmin. No es cotilla y normalmente respeta la privacidad de los demás, es algo que tiene fuertemente arraigado, pero cuando se trata de los cuatro hombres que ahora le acompañan pierde la compostura. Aunque no se le note por fuera, es totalmente consciente de que son y siempre serán su punto más débil. 

Changmin cansado de la mirada constante de Junsu decide, por primera vez desde que llegan, encararle.

—¿Qué?

Junsu pone su mejor cara de inocencia mientras empieza a calentar en el patio, esperando a que llegue alguien que les de el pistoletazo de salida.

—¿Qué de qué Changmin? —el tono es suave y aparentemente inofensivo.

Pero Changmin sabe perfectamente que Junsu es cualquier cosa menos inofensivo.

—Deja de mirarme.

Su voz no suena tan seca y agria como pretende. Lo cierto es que está perdiendo facultades o que su inmenso cabreo está comenzando a diluirse a golpes. Y no quiere, porque es consciente de que el dolor sigue ahí, aferrado a él como un monstruo que crece más cada día.

Junsu se permite el lujo de palmear su espalda. Lo que otrora era un gesto innato como respirar ahora se convierte en un día de fiesta.

—Intento averiguar qué le has dicho o qué le has hecho a Jaejoong. Parece que está viviendo su cumpleaños antes de tiempo.

Changmin toma aire y suspira, intentando alejarse. Sigue siendo tan fácil hablar con Junsu como antes.

—No deberías tener en cuenta las reacciones de Jaejoong- _hyung_. Su cabeza no funciona de la misma manera que la del resto de los mortales.

—La tuya tampoco —replica Junsu, divertido, y se coloca en formación porque aparece el sargento que da paso al comienzo de la carrera. 

Es la tercera mañana que hacen el mismo recorrido. Yunho planea una formación distinta: uno en cabeza seguidos de grupos de dos. Se pone detrás, al lado de Yoochun mientras Junsu y Jaejoong siguen a Changmin. Se van intercambiando las posiciones para llegar los primeros. Aunque el resto del pelotón ha mejorado todavía les queda mucho por recorrer, varios pueblos más, Yoochun no puede evitar la broma. A pesar de que esta vez se la guarda y le hubiese gustado contárselo a todos, pero el ambiente pasa de tenso a incomodo en cuestión de horas. 

Yunho se dedica a observarles durante todas las clases y los ejercicios de la mañana. Intenta averiguar qué pasa con Jaejoong y Changmin, pero ninguno de los dos le da la más mínima pista. Su comportamiento apenas difiere del día anterior y sin embargo ese ‘apenas’ es lo que marca la enorme diferencia, como si estuviesen al otro lado del río. 

Cuando llegan al comedor se sientan en silencio. Pero está vez Yunho no está dispuesto a mantenerlo.

—Me vais a decir de una vez qué os está pasando o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas —usa el tono de líder indiscutible que funciona hasta en los peores momentos.

— _Hyung_ , no hace falta que te pongas dramático —Changmin sigue comiendo mientras habla.

Yunho frunce el ceño mientras Junsu baja la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Yoochun no lo hace, sonríe abiertamente, sin tapujos ni vergüenza. Por un momento puede visualizarse en el comedor de casa mientras Jaejoong y Changmin reciben un rapapolvo por alguna de sus múltiples salidas de tono. 

—Déjalo Yunho, todo está bien —Jaejoong contesta serio o al menos lo intenta porque lleva toda la mañana sumido en una nube de esperanza de la que no quiere bajar. La famosa frase de poner los pies en la tierra se le antoja como la palabra secreta que abre las puertas del infierno y el prefiere quedarse donde está. En una paradoja ideal donde todo se acaba solucionando.

—Tu concepto de estar bien difiere mucho de la realidad —replica Yunho.

—Conoces la palabra diferir _hyung_ , estoy realmente impresionado —Changmin responde por inercia.

Y se atormenta, agacha la cabeza y continua comiendo prometiéndose no volver a abrir la boca en lo que queda del día. 

Los demás se quedan estupefactos. Yoochun ser ríe sin disimular, a carcajada limpia, como sucedía siempre que Changmin daba una de esas respuestas tan típicas que desarmaban a cualquiera. 

Junsu sonríe pero sigue comiendo, no cree que convenga hacerlo tan abiertamente, pero no puede juzgar a Yoochun, no cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa. 

Yunho los mira serio.

—No estoy bromeando. Tenemos una tarea entre manos y os quiero al cien por cien. No estamos para secretos ni tonterías —suspira mientras vuelve a su plato, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de Yoochun. 

—¿Ves? Es por estas cosas por las que todo se fue a la mierda —Jaejoong no grita, pero su tono es casi peor. Todos lo identifican, es el preludio de una ensalada de gritos—, porque no nos escuchaste, porque tus prioridades están equivocadas. 

—¿A si? —Yunho intenta controlar su ira—. Probablemente tenía que estar preocupado por hacer el trabajo, porque otros se despreocuparon prestando atención a otras cosas que tenían mucha menos importancia.

Jaejoong se levanta bruscamente y está dispuesto a irse cuando uno de los novatos que están en su pelotón pasa a su lado con la bandeja. Les mira con sorna.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? Ya me dijo mi hermana que no os podéis ni ver. Era fan vuestra ¿sabéis? Pero ahora no parece muy contenta. Sólo tenemos que esperar, es cuestión de tiempo que os matéis entre vosotros.

Jaejoong hace amago de ir a por él, sin recordar que están en un lugar público y que los problemas que ya los persiguen sin hacer nada, pueden terminar de joderles la existencia. Pero la mano de Changmin le detiene, cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar, y cuando va a quejarse ve a Junsu negar con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Es Yoochun quien toma la palabra, sin apenas moverse, metiéndose otra cucharada de ese mejunje apestoso que quieren hacer pasar por comida.

—Por supuesto —responde, con voz claramente aburrida—. Porque está claro que si no nos quitamos de en medio nadie más puede brillar.

La cara de furia del recluta es claramente visible, mientras su bandeja de comida tiembla entre sus manos.

—Malditos idols arrogantes —masculla entre dientes—. Siempre creyéndoos mejores que los demás.

—Eres tu el que acaba de admitir que tenéis que esperar a que desaparezcamos. Eso implica que nadie más que nosotros mismos puede vencernos.

El rubor iracundo gana la partida en el rostro del hombre, que da un paso hacia la mesa que comparten, sus manos temblando tanto que parte de la comida se derrama en la bandeja. Obviamente la envidia está batallando contra la humillación y quiere resarcirse.

Es Yunho esta vez quien se pone en pie, encarando al hombre desde arriba con su gesto más severo.

—Vuelve con tu escuadrón, recluta.

Es una orden que no admite réplica, directa y demoledora. Ante su altura y su presencia, el soldado duda, apartándose rápidamente, no sin antes escupir un “hijos de puta” sólo audible para ellos.

Yunho suspira y vuelve a sentarse, con el cabreo todavía burbujeando bajo su piel.

—Muy hábil, Yoochun —dice, mirándolo fijamente—. Acabas de poner a todo el pelotón en nuestra contra.

—Ya lo estaban —masculla Jaejoong, sacudiéndose la mano de Changmin y dejándose caer en su silla.

—No. Estaban en el fuego cruzado entre el mando de la base y nosotros. Ahora van a posicionarse de su lado, y lo que es peor, van a ir a por nosotros de todas las formas posibles. Quieren vernos caer y van a buscar cualquier manera para lograrlo.

Junsu sabe que Yunho está en lo cierto, pero aun así no está de acuerdo con él. O no del todo. Porque Yoochun sólo ha puesto en palabras lo que los cinco estaban pensando, lo que queda más que patente con cada día que pasa, en el que los reclutas los miran con más envidia y más celos, poniendo distancia. Yoochun sólo ha acelerado un proceso inevitable, y cuanto antes lo asuman, mejor.

—Pueden intentarlo —responde confiado.

Yoochun bufa y Changmin pone los ojos en blanco, pero nadie replica. Y la sonrisa orgullosa de Jaejoong es todo lo que Junsu necesita para saber que si intentan ir a por ellos, van a encontrarse con la mejor resistencia de la historia.


	13. Golpe a golpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y un poquito más de esta historia que avanza pero no xD_

La primera consecuencia del guante lanzado por Yoochun llega esa tarde, en la clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. 

El instructor ha vuelto a dividirlos en dos grupos, en base a lo observado en las pruebas de los dos días anteriores. Uno, el más numeroso, compuesto por aquellos reclutas que fallan en algún aspecto durante los ejercicios, o en más de uno; quienes no han podido vencer sus combates de forma aceptable, subir la cuerda o tan siquiera dar volteretas de la forma apropiada. El otro grupo, de menos de treinta hombres, reúne a los que no han fallado, los que tienen conocimientos y aptitudes apropiadas para avanzar más deprisa.

Los cinco están en el último, los que a partir del día siguiente seguirán un entrenamiento distinto del resto, a cargo de Kwon Taemun. Los demás, hasta que alcancen la condición física apropiada, estarán bajo la tutela del suboficial Han.

Las quejas no tardan en escucharse, primero en murmullos traicioneros para subir de volumen poco a poco. Taemun parece inmune a ellos mientras los pone a hacer flexiones, paseándose entre los reclutas para corregir la postura de algunos o espolear a los que no consiguen hacer ni siquiera media. No muestra señal alguna de conocer lo que está pasando hasta que uno de los hombres, cansado y sudoroso, se sienta en el suelo y le pregunta directamente por qué unos tienen privilegios y otros no si han entrado todos en el ejército al mismo tiempo.

Kwon ladea la cabeza, como si lo estuviera considerando.

—¿Hay alguien más que piense eso?

Los reclutas se miran entre ellos. Una cosa es quejarse entre compañeros de la injusticia que supone y otra es hacerlo ante un superior. Al final sólo se alzan otras tres manos, del mismo escuadrón que el primero.

—Venid aquí, los cuatro.

No suena enfadado, ni preocupado, ni siquiera curioso por la reacción de sus alumnos. Es una máscara en blanco mientras los ve acercarse al centro del gimnasio. Cuando llegan frente a él, gira el rostro hacia el otro grupo, como si estuviese buscando algo.

—Jung Yunho —dice por fin, su voz todavía sin inflexión—, acérquese.

Confundido, Yunho se pone en pie, preguntándose la razón por la que que Kwon Taemun lo ha escogido. Afortunadamente, no tiene que esperar demasiado para descubrirlo.

—Demostradme que podéis con él y admitiré mi error: todos entrenaréis juntos.

De repente el gimnasio se llena de murmullos, enfadados, asombrados y algunos incluso divertidos. Yunho se coloca en un lateral del tatami, expectante. Los cuatro soldados elegidos se acercan dudando. Las esperanzas respecto a sus quejas exceden cualquiera de sus más alocadas pretensiones, en cualquier caso combatir contra uno de ellos no estaba en la lista de posibilidades. 

Yunho sigue esperando, puede que ellos no lo sepan, pero la base del Aikido y las directrices morales del ejército coreano no contemplan el ataque como primera acción, por eso no se mueve. A pesar de eso se escucha una voz entre el grueso del pelotón arremolinado ante el tatami.

—¡Dadle duro que solo es uno!

La arenga parece envalentonar a uno de ellos, que se acerca apresurado hasta Yunho y cuando va a atacar este se inclina a modo de saludo e inmediatamente después se coloca en posición de defensa. El arrebatado soldado se ve sorprendido por la acción, por un momento se queda parado pero retoma el ataque con más brío, gritando sin control. 

Yunho esquiva el golpe con facilidad, tanta que empieza a desear que se lo pongan difícil. Tiene ganas de un rival a la altura, quiere golpear y machacar. Lleva tres días con el deseo y la necesidad de soltar toda la adrenalina y la rabia que mantiene a salvo en una capa de férreo autocontrol. Pero a cada paso que dan le cuesta más. 

El soldado cae al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Otros dos se abalanzan sobre él mientras el cuarto permanece en un segundo plano. Parece que desea que acaben con él antes de que tenga que intervenir. Yunho suelta todo lo que tiene, una patada por todas las noches a oscuras intentando dilucidar cuando todo lo que se construyó con tanto esfuerzo se fue al garete en dos frases, un malentendido y el portazo más doloroso que ha vivido nunca.

El puñetazo es por las lágrimas, las de los cinco, por la voz de Junsu, esa que transporta a lugares mejores e incita a soñar, la que casi se evapora por llevarla hasta el límite del abismo. La llave bloqueadora que se lleva el tercero sin intuir, es por el cuerpo maltratado de Yoochun en agendas locas, diseñadas por algún Coronel de los infiernos para destrozarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

El golpe que los tumba a los dos como justa venganza al mutismo de Changmin, a la determinada voluntad de ahogarse solo en una tormenta que no provoca, por la espada de indefensión a la que le someten, desmenuzando cada una de sus esperanzas, de sus afectos, sus filias, fobias, días de aguantar hasta el límite, en las que nadie le abraza porque Yunho estaba igual o peor que él, lamiendo las heridas que, si se para un momento y se pone a pensar, vuelven a abrirse y sangrar sin medida.

El cuarto hombre se acerca despacio. Es bastante robusto, sus músculos se tensan mientras mira a Yunho a los ojos. Es el primero que lo hace. Yunho empieza a disfrutarlo de verdad, este tiene pinta de poner las cosas difíciles. O eso espera.

Lo cierto es que usa su fuerza de una manera desmedida, pierde el temple en cuestión de minutos. Yunho no se da cuenta pero todo el mundo observa expectante. No es consciente de la imagen que proyecta, parece un dios vengador, frío y sólido. Cuando sus contrincantes pierden la seguridad él se mantiene sereno, impasible, derrotando a sus oponentes cada vez que intentan tumbarle. Y ni siquiera está sudando.

Jaejoong observa admirado la pelea, le faltan las palomitas. Es realmente soberbio, está dando un espectáculo más que digno machacándoles sin control. Y lo hace ajeno a todo lo que provoca. Esa es la parte divertida. 

Cuando termina, los cuatro están en el suelo. El primer impulso de Yunho es ayudarles a levantarse, pero en contra de su naturaleza lo reprime. Y cuando ve sus caras de odio y algo muy parecido al asco se da cuenta de que ha hecho bien. Decide ignorarles y volver a la posición de cata esperando a Kwon.

Este se acerca a los cuatro que aún están en el suelo. Durante un breve espacio de tiempo les mira por encima del hombro. Después se dirige al resto del pelotón.

—Ahora que sus demandas han sido satisfechas, para darme la razón, espero que podamos continuar con los ejercicios que su superior, que da la casualidad soy yo, les ha ordenado.

La consternación se cierne sobre todos, o casi. El instructor con un gesto devuelve a Yunho a su sitio original. Después observa a todos y cada uno de ellos asegurándose de que han captado la idea a la perfección.

Pero la inconsciencia anida en los lugares más insospechados. El mismo escuadrón que acaba de conseguir cuatro bajas muestra evidentes signos de descontento. 

—¡Escuadrón cinco, en pié!

Se levantan alborotados. Obviando la formación, observan con rabia como Yunho vuelve a su sitio. 

—Si tienen algo que decir háganlo ahora —su tono es duro, tajante y seco. 

Se miran unos a otros, nerviosos, amedrentados. El miedo se refleja en todo su lenguaje corporal. Changmin lo disfruta desde la lejanía que le proporciona un tatami de separación.

—¡YA! —el grito no da lugar a réplica.

El jefe de escuadrón se adelanta presuroso.

—Señor, el soldado Yunho es grande y …fuerte y tiene entrenamiento, señor, es… injusto… y es uno de los más altos —esto último lo dice mirando a Changmin, que sobrepasa la media de todo el pelotón con creces.

Kwon sonríe ladino, como si estuviese esperando precisamente esa respuesta. 

—Bien, entonces les buscaré un oponente de menos envergadura —no busca a nadie, permanece en la misma posición—. Park Yoochun, al tatami.

Yoochun cierra los ojos y cuando los abre ya está de pié y sonríe, como si le acabasen de regalar algo que lleva ansiando mucho tiempo.

Señala a cuatro del pelotón cinco.

—Señores, aquí tienen a alguien de menos envergadura. Adelante y recuerden que es su última oportunidad.

Yoochun no se inclina ni permanece estático. Se sitúa en posición de ataque y les invita a acercarse con una mano, como si estuviese llamando a una mascota. Tiene delante a cuatro hombres furiosos que se acercan sin control hacia él. 

Una patada en el aire tumba a dos de ellos, el tercero cae por un golpe seco en el plexo solar. Sus movimientos son precisos y rotundos, economiza los golpes y la respiración. El cuarto es el jefe del escuadrón, a él le reserva algo mejor. Una finta cerrada y un impacto certero en la cadera le hacen volar por los aires para caer fuera del tatami a los pies del instructor.

Con la misma sonrisa del principio se inclina saludando, pero hacia Kwon. Ignora los cuerpos tirados que intentan levantarse experimentando serias dificultades. Mira al instructor, que asiente. Por eso se da la vuelta para volver a su sitio.

El golpe viene en ese momento: cuatro miradas que, cada una a su manera, destilan cariño y orgullo a partes iguales. Puede que cuatro patéticos intentos de soldados no puedan con él, ni siquiera todo un pelotón entero, pero esos cuatro hombres son capaces de poner su mundo boca abajo y hacerle perder el aliento. 

Si todo fuese normal entre ellos, Yoochun se sentaría junto a Changmin, que pasaría el brazo por encima de sus hombros y se reiría de esos pobres incautos a los que ha vapuleado sin piedad, achicando los ojos, uno más que otro, en esa forma especial que delata su diversión. Jaejoong trataría de llevarle la contraria, diciendo que está mal ser un abusón, aunque no terminaría el argumento porque a mitad de él sonreiría con orgullo, y luego contaría a todo el que quisiera escucharlo, y el que no, que Yoochun es el mejor protector que podrían tener. La risa cantarina de Junsu los rodearía como música, afirmando que él siempre ha confiado en Yoochun para el papel de galán protege virtudes. Y Yunho palmearía su espalda, sin decir nada y contándole al mismo tiempo mil cosas con esos ojos tan expresivos que su _hyung_ posee.

Pero nada es normal. Aún no. Les falta tiempo y les sobran silencios. No son los mismos que vivían juntos compartiéndolo todo, o casi. Y a la vez la esencia es la misma, solo que más madura, con matices, con grises que antes no estaban ahí para mezclar el blanco y el negro que parecían irreconciliables, absolutos. 

Para Yoochun es el color de la sabiduría, la experiencia. Porque si el blanco es la ausencia de color y el negro la condensación de todos los demás, la mezcla de ambos es lo único que lo tiene todo, que ha pasado por todas las fases posibles del espectro. Por eso las canas salen con la edad y el pelo se vuelve gris, matizando todas las experiencias vividas bajo prismas distintos.

Por eso sabe que llegarán a ese nuevo punto donde parezca que vuelven atrás. Pero será mejor, porque todos van a aportar su propia experiencia para mejorar el conjunto.

Se sienta al lado de Jaejoong, que apoya la mano en su rodilla y le sonríe. No la sonrisa que lleva arrastrando todo el día, con el nombre de Changmin en ella. Es su sonrisa de _soulmate_ , la que le destripa en segundos hasta llegar a su centro y saber lo que está pensando. Y asiente en silencio, como si lo comprendiera, como si estuviera de acuerdo con cada uno de sus pensamientos. Yoochun casi puede escuchar un _“estaremos bien”_ en su mirada.

—¿Alguien más tiene algo que objetar? —pregunta Taemun, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

El grueso del pelotón se queda en silencio esta vez, pero las miradas de odio no disminuyen. Si acaso se hacen más marcadas, cruzando velozmente la línea del antagonismo que ha trazado el Coronel alrededor de ellos. Yoochun podría ignorarlos, como hacen Yunho y Junsu, pero ni siquiera se molesta. Les devuelve la mirada, sin expresión, recreándose en cada uno hasta que son ellos los que se sienten incómodos.

—Muy bien. Pues gracias al tiempo que me habéis hecho perder en esta demostración, os habéis ganado el privilegio de tener que realizar cien flexiones más antes de la cena. Todos vosotros. Nadie podrá abandonar el gimnasio sin terminar su serie.

Se escuchan más murmullos disconformes, pero nadie levanta la voz o vuelve a dirigirse directamente al sargento Kwon. El gimnasio se llena de respiraciones cada vez más fatigosas mientras los reclutas comienzan a realizar las flexiones, tratando de terminar cuanto antes. Cuando lo hacen, bajo la atenta mirada del instructor, solicitan permiso para retirarse que les es concedido.

De los cinco, Jaejoong es el primero en terminar, seguido por Yunho apenas medio minuto después, pero ninguno hace ademán de irse. Se sientan en sus puestos, sin ni siquiera intercambiar una palabra, y esperan por los demás. Los siguientes en terminar son Junsu y Changmin, que lo hacen exactamente a la vez, mirándose entre sí como si estuviesen en una de sus antiguas competiciones. No dicen nada, ni siquiera sonríen, pero la chispa de competitividad está tan presente en sus ojos que Jaejoong no puede evitar poner los suyos en blanco. 

Sólo cuando Yoochun termina, unos minutos después, se ponen en pie, a la vez, solicitando el permiso del instructor para abandonar el recinto. Y cuando lo consiguen, salen en formación, directos al comedor, sin quebrar en ningún momento el silencio que les rodea.

**—~oOo~—**

—¡Les has puesto en el grupo avanzado! —grita el Coronel, furioso, haciendo caer los papeles de su mesa al apoyarse sobre ella con fuerza excesiva.

Kwon Taemun ni siquiera se inmuta. Permanece en posición de firmes, frente a la mesa de su superior, mirándolo con la misma seriedad con la que siempre se enfrenta a él, con respeto pero sin una pizca de temor.

—Han pasado las pruebas.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No voy a tolerar que cinco nenazas estén por encima del resto! ¡Quiero que los coloques en el otro grupo! —escupe el Coronel.

—No, señor.

Su negativa tiene el efecto de una espina atravesada en la garganta. Taekyeon se atraganta, tose y se pone rojo antes de clavar la mirada en él con toda la furia que es capaz de reunir, que no es poca. Si Taemun no llevase toda la vida siendo objeto de esa mirada, podría impresionarle. Pero Kwon Taekyeon perdió la capacidad de atemorizarlo cuando Taemun sólo contaba con ocho años de edad.

Aún así, su padre nunca va a dejar de intentarlo.

—¡Es una orden, Mayor!

—Con todo respeto, Coronel, llevo siendo instructor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo los últimos diez años y nunca ha tenido ninguna objeción con mi forma de seleccionar y distribuir a los nuevos reclutas. No encuentro un motivo justificado para empezar ahora.

El rojo da paso al púrpura en el rostro del Coronel, que se inclina más sobre la mesa, como si quisiera envestirlo de la forma en que lo haría un toro desbocado.

—Esos _idols_ son la vergüenza de nuestra nación, siempre reclamando atención, siempre mimados por todos. ¡Voy a demostrar que no son especiales!

—Entonces no los haga especiales —replica Taemun, con toda la calma que le falta a Taekyeon—. Usted es el primero que los está marcando y diferenciando del resto, Coronel. Yo sólo estoy basándome en lo que he visto en mis clases, lo que hagan fuera de ahí me trae sin cuidado. Y en base a lo observado en las mismas, ellos _deben_ estar en el grupo avanzado.

Se miran retándose en un duelo que dura años, aunque sea un sólo minuto, pero Taemun no cede, no puede en este caso porque siente que se está cometiendo una gran injusticia, y el Coronel es muchas cosas pero jamás, en todos los años que ha trabajado con él, ha demostrado un ápice de debilidad dejándose llevar por las filias o las fobias hacia cualquiera de sus subordinados.

Finalmente es Taekyeon quien aparta la vista, la furia todavía visible en sus rasgos.

—Haga lo que considere oportuno, y yo haré lo propio.


	14. Lo que esconde el silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A seguir leyendo. Allalabeth, gracias por recordarnos que te gusta este universo ^_^_

El comedor está medio vacío. La mayoría de los soldados optan por irse a la cama después del sobre esfuerzo en la clase de gimnasia, pero los cinco saben por experiencia lo importante que es recuperar fuerzas después de un día de perros. Cenan en un silencio que se balancea entre la tensión y la satisfacción del deber cumplido. No dicen nada, pero las miradas que intercambian sostienen un diálogo en el que se dicen más cosas que en los últimos días desde que se vuelven a encontrar. 

—Junsu y yo limpiaremos las letrinas mientras vosotros tres hacéis la guardia —el tono de Yunho no admite ninguna réplica.

Ninguno asiente o se niega, el silencio es suficiente respuesta para Yunho que satisfecho termina la cena.

Media hora después Jaejoong contempla desde la garita de vigilancia como Yoochun y Changmin se alejan haciendo la ronda. Changmin camina no sin cierta dificultad que intenta disimular, mejor que ayer y peor que mañana, se repite incesantemente como un mantra para poder continuar. Yoochun respeta la incomodidad con la serenidad que proporciona la experiencia, no es la primera vez que respeta un silencio de dolor en su maknae. Pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no espera un tiempo prudencial para bromear, restar importancia a la pena y ayudar para continuar adelante.

En cierto modo es igual, pero no. Se siente responsable, no por el pasado o lo que están viviendo en el cuartel, es porque se trata de Changmin, precisamente él, que conmueve cualquier cimiento en el que basa su serenidad, su hermano pequeño de elección no impuesto por azares de la genética, escogido libremente porque el cuerpo se lo pide a gritos. 

Y sin embargo tiene la sensación de que mantienen una conversación muda, carente de sonidos pero relevante. Porque inconscientemente se acerca a él mientras camina y Changmin no le rehuye, ni siquiera evidencia signos de incomodidad. Lo que reconforta más de lo que quiere admitir.

Quiere preguntarle qué ha pasado entre él y Jaejoong, o planear distintas maneras de putear al coronel y sus esbirros, y maldice a la suerte, la vida o el puñetero karma que juega a la ruleta rusa con sus sentimientos. No se arrepiente de las decisiones que le llevan al punto de incertidumbre en el que se encuentra, pero a ratos imagina una realidad paralela en la que no tenga que reconstruir de nuevo lo que nunca debió desbaratarse. 

—No es bueno darle tantas vueltas a algo que no está en nuestras manos solucionar —Changmin interrumpe sus pensamientos. Su voz suena cálida y divertida.

Yoochun quiere pensar que esa es la que reserva para sus noches de aperitivos y conversaciones sin sentido. Quiere creer que nadie más tiene el privilegio de ese Changmin al descubierto, doméstico incluso, el que añora con tanta fuerza que duele. Sobre todo en las noches donde la oscuridad traviesa empeora cualquier problema por muy ridículo que este sea.

Otra persona podría mal interpretar ese comentario. Afortunadamente Yoochun se encuentra en el reducido y escogido grupo que sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere. No es sobre ellos particularmente, alude directamente a la situación en el cuartel. La ordenada mente de Changmin ataca directamente al foco del problema, que les acucia con la inconsciente premisa de que las circunstancias entre ellos están estrechamente relacionadas con lo que pueda pasar durante la instrucción.

Yoochun lo sabe, porque conoce a su maknae mas allá de cualquier distanciamiento y porque siente lo mismo.

—Algo podremos hacer —se lanza a ciegas, a sabiendas de que la caída será dolorosa—, no es la primera vez que…

Se calla. Recuerda que ambos en el pasado escogieron diferentes estrategias para afrontar los problemas. No sabe si puede o quiere hablar de eso ahora.

Y Changmin, que también lee en él, se para, le mira a los ojos, y todo lo que les rodea se diluye convirtiéndose en un escenario borroso.

—Ya —contesta seco.

No dice nada más. Se miran buscando y encontrando la comprensión mutua, la determinación y pequeñas promesas que se intuyen escondidas entre ese montón de todos que esperan ser apartados para poder verlas. 

Esa noche tienen suficiente, al menos eso quiere pensar Yoochun. Dan un pequeño pero significativo paso.

Cuando regresan a la garita Jaejoong se dispone a hacer la ronda no sin antes enviar a Yoochun a la cama. Changmin sonríe ante el intercambio soulmate, ya que Yoochun responde con una sonrisa acompañada de un “sí mama” que rompe la seriedad del momento y se queda solo viendo como ambos hombres se van por caminos opuestos.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Las letrinas no son definitivamente el sitio favorito de Junsu. Él y Yunho limpian con más o menos éxito, cubriendo las expectativas mínimas de Jaejoong, si se le ocurriese pasar a comprobar cómo se las están apañando.

—Es como volver a Japón —murmura Junsu mientras pasa el paño. 

Yunho sonríe.

—Sí, Jaejoong nos obligaba a limpiar incluso debajo del sofá, como si alguien fuese a mirar allí.

—El lo hacía, de hecho —exclama Junsu exasperado—. Aún lo sigue haciendo. ¿Sabes que contrató a las personas que limpian nuestras casas?

Yunho para un momento sus quehaceres y se le queda mirando. La culpa se abate sobre él con la fuerza de un alud, minando toda la entereza que quiere mostrar para ser digno de la confianza que aún depositan en él, como jefe de escuadrón. Duele saber que ya no es parte de sus vidas, pero es aún peor conocer los detalles de sus propias bocas, cotidianos e insustanciales en cualquier otro momento, pero esenciales para hacer visible la división que nunca debió producirse.

Siente un nudo en su garganta y su respuesta no tiene que ver con la pregunta de Junsu en ese instante, sino con otra conversación inconclusa entre los dos.

—Sabía que estabas a punto de quebrar, lo sabía y… —la voz sale rota.

Junsu deja lo que está haciendo y se vuelve hacia él. Su líder permanece estático, mirándole mezclando arrepentimiento, cariño y una sobredosis de furia consigo mismo que tambalea todos sus cimientos sin poder evitarlo.

—No Yunho, no lo hagas, no nos hagas esto.

No espera esa respuesta. Sabe que en algún momento tienen que continuar la conversación, pero no imaginaba que fuese tan descarnada y directa. Aunque no le sorprende porque su líder, su amigo, no es persona de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero jamás elude sus responsabilidades y siempre las afronta directamente. 

Yunho le mira interrogante. Junsu suspira.

—No puedes cargar con el peso de todo, no debes, es injusto y no ayuda en nada. Todos tomamos decisiones, yo no dije nada e intente aguantar hasta que todo estaba roto. Me callé pensando que las cosas mejorarían por sí solas, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Yunho se acerca a Junsu, tira la fregona y se queda frente a él. Se miran reconociendo sus antiguos yos que no difieren mucho de lo que son ahora. Tienen que descubrir los pequeños matices que se han unido a la imagen en los años en los que no están juntos. Pero reconocen que no todo está perdido.

No hay abrazos, ni grandes gestos, pero no hacen falta. No en ese momento en que todo lo demás deja de tener sentido para reunirlos sólo a los dos a medio camino del entendimiento.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Yoochun abandona las letrinas sonriendo. Pensaba revisar que todo fuese bien entre dos hombres que no sienten especial predilección por limpiar. Lo que se encuentra deja muy lejos su preocupación inicial. Yoochun, testigo accidental de la conversación, se deja llevar por la euforia. Los malos tragos, las lágrimas, la furia contenida, la impasibilidad de los ajenos… todo se evapora como por ensalmo ante ese momento revelador. Se siente reconfortado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se cruza en mitad de la vigilia de Jaejoong, que sorprendido disfruta de la enorme sonrisa que acompaña a su _soulmate_.

—Tu tenías que estar en la cama Chunnie —se acerca para observar mejor—. ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa brillante?

Yoochun le mira divertido y le guiña un ojo mientras se aleja hacia el barracón para dormir.

—Cuando tu me cuentes el por qué de la tuya de esta mañana Joongie.

Las carcajadas de Jaejoong acompañan su paseo. Yoochun sabe que hablarán como siempre y cualquier secreto se diluirá entre ellos, pero necesitan tiempo a solas y eso es algo que por ahora no tienen, o no demasiado. Una vez que se habitúen a esa rutina volverán los tiempos para cada uno, los momentos compartidos y los descubrimientos que todavía no han hecho pero que harán. Yoochun siempre lo ha tenido claro.

Decide fumarse un último cigarro antes de entrar en el barracón. Se apoya en la pared, al lado de las escaleras que llevan a la puerta, y mira al cielo despejado en que la luna brilla. Ha pasado muchas noches a la luz de la misma componiendo canciones que nunca han salido de su cuaderno, que guarda con celo incluso de sus compañeros y amigos más queridos. En ese momento echa de menos hojas en blanco y bolígrafos cargados de sueños, tinta con que dibujar esperanzas y aplacar los miedos más aguerridos. Porque Yoochun nunca ha dejado de componer, y siempre lo ha hecho para cinco. Y en ese instante puede ver más claramente de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, como si hubiese estado sumergido bajo el agua y por fin hubiese salido a la superficie: la sinfonía se compone sola con cada nuevo filamento que se recompone de esas cuerdas rotas por la fuerza de las tormentas. Con un ritmo propio y un tempo distinto, pero que al juntarlos crean una armonía tan maravillosa que no se puede expresar en palabras.

—¿Me das un poco? —pregunta una voz, a su derecha.

Yoochun sonríe, sin apartar la vista del cielo, mientras aleja el cigarro de sí hacia el calor que se apoya en la pared, a su lado. Los dedos largos de Changmin se lo quitan de la mano, y escucha en silencio su respiración mientras le da una calada. Y se quedan así lo que parecen horas, apenas unos minutos, hasta que sólo queda una colilla aplastada entre los dos, con la huella de los labios de ambos.

—Debería volver antes de que alguien piense que estoy escaqueándome de la ronda —dice Changmin entonces.

Y Yoochun ya echa de menos su calor cuando se separa de él.

—O antes de que Jaejoong venga a por ti y despierte a toda la base —bromea Yoochun. 

Lo peor es que ambos saben que podría hacerse realidad.

Changmin se aleja, bufando, y Yoochun por fin baja la vista hacia él.

—Changmin —llama, sin querer contenerse, separándose también de la pared. Su _maknae_ se da la vuelta y Yoochun deja salir aquello que lleva quemando en su garganta todo el día—. Lo que sea que le hayas dicho o hecho a Jaejoong… gracias.

No espera respuesta, sabe que no va a obtenerla. Yoochun sube los escalones del barracón y abre la puerta, dispuesto a irse por fin a dormir. Pero en el último vistazo que le lanza a Changmin, que permanece parado en el mismo sitio, obtiene un asentimiento silencioso que da alas a esa parte de sí que quiere componer sin descanso durante todas las noches que le queden.

La soledad de ese barracón nunca se le ha antojado tan perfecta, tan llena de voces. Y Yoochun se deja mecer por ellas mientras se mete en ese camastro estrecho y áspero donde intuye que va a tener por fin algo más que pesadillas.


	15. De preguntas y respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Estoy muy cansada para poner notas xD Disfrútalo_

La limpieza de las letrinas les lleva mucho más tiempo del que esperan. Yunho apenas puede comprender cómo han hecho Changmin y Jaejoong para terminar en menos de una hora, dejándolo todo, está seguro, muchísimo mejor de lo que luce en ese momento con dos horas de esfuerzo por parte de Junsu y él. Y no es que no se esfuercen, o que no tengan ganas de ir a dormir, pero… tiene que reconocer que ninguno de los dos pone su alma en ello.

Aun así, cuando salen, está satisfecho. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo realizado entre estropajos, látex y fuerte olor a desinfectante industrial. Es cosa del hombre que camina a su lado, con paso firme y seguro. Porque sin que se diera cuenta, Junsu se ha convertido en alguien maduro, sabio, capaz de actuar sin impulsividad y de analizar las cosas de la forma más simple y directa. Está tan lejos de la imagen de aquel niño que lloraba porque veía discutir a sus hyungs, y le hace sentir tan orgulloso, y tan culpable a la vez, que Yunho apenas puede conciliar esas dos partes de sí mismo.

Se dirigen hacia la garita de guardia, para asegurarse de que todo va bien con Jaejoong y Changmin. Yunho sabe que ambos tienen demasiado orgullo como para quejarse de los dolores que todavía tienen que incomodarles, y que no van a consentir que los releven, pero necesita comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Ven a lo lejos a Changmin volviendo de su ronda, con paso tranquilo, y los dos se detienen un momento a ver su intercambio rápido con Jaejoong. No los escuchan desde donde están, pero su actitud corporal es exactamente la misma, de desafío y complicidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —dice Junsu de pronto, sin apartar la vista de sus compañeros.

Yunho se sorprende ante su tono, y no sabe qué sentir ante la necesidad de Junsu de hacer esa pregunta en lugar de lanzarse directamente a por la información que necesita obtener.

—Por supuesto —responde desconcertado.

—¿Te has acostado con Changmin?

Si Yunho no se cae al suelo de bruces en ese mismo instante es porque no necesita ordenar a sus piernas que se mantengan firmes sobre sus talones, sino que es un instinto natural. De cualquier otra forma, en ese momento estaría en el suelo, intentando dilucidar si lo que acaba de oír ha sido real o fruto de su imaginación por culpa de la falta de sueño.

Junsu aún no le mira, sino que mantiene sus ojos en el punto donde sus compañeros están aún hablando. No sonríe, pero hay cierta diversión en sus rasgos.

—Por supuesto que no —responde, poniéndose colorado sin saber muy bien por qué.

Junsu se gira por fin hacia él, toda su atención fija en su rostro, y Yunho siente como si lo estuviese escaneando con rayos X, desnudo y desprotegido.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta a cambio, inclinando la cabeza pero completamente serio—. Si me dices que nunca lo has imaginado no voy a creerte. Tengo ojos en la cara, y lo bien que ha crecido Changmin es difícil de ignorar.

Yunho no puede creer que estén teniendo esta conversación, en medio de la noche, en una base militar a los pocos días de empezar su servicio obligatorio. Ni puede creer que sea precisamente con Junsu, a quien hace unos minutos estaba alabando en su mente por su sensatez.

Que tenga razón en cuanto a lo que ha imaginado más de una vez es por completo diferente. Changmin es… su amigo, su compañero, su todo durante los últimos años. La persona que ha sido su apoyo y su aliento. Cruzar ciertas líneas podría acabar con todo eso, y Yunho nunca ha considerado tan siquiera la posibilidad de que pudiese ocurrir algo más.

—Porque es… Changmin —responde, sintiéndose idiota y totalmente avergonzado a la vez—. ¿Te has acostado tú con Yoochun? ¿O con Jaejoong?

Espera una negativa. Espera ofensa o que ponga los ojos en blanco como si estuviese diciendo un disparate. Lo que obtiene es una sonrisa que no sabe clasificar porque Yunho nunca la ha visto antes en Junsu. Una sonrisa y sus pasos volviendo a resonar contra la gravilla, alejándose de él con la misma cadencia y seguridad que tenían antes de que se detuviesen a observar a sus compañeros.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Changmin deja a Yoochun con la sensación de recuperar una parte de su vida que se había esfumado como por arte de magia, dejándole desamparado. De alguna manera sus rutinas creadas alrededor de pequeños gestos se convirtieron en recuerdos del pasado que entierra en la memoria a la espera de un momento propicio para afrontarlos. Momento que nunca se presenta. 

Cuando llega a la garita Jaejoong permanece estático, como si fuese una figura de cera en un museo. Está convencido de que sería la más visitada. Intuye que no le ve y se recrea observando los pequeños detalles. El tiempo no ha hecho más que portarse bien con él. Desde que lo conoce piensa que Jaejoong tiene un pacto con el diablo, que le cedió el aspecto de un ángel a cambio de su alma, lo cual explica a grandes rasgos su personalidad turbia, cambiante, bizarra, extraña, con la que convive demasiado cómodo para el gusto de alguien que presume de mantener el sentido común como principio vital. 

—¿Qué tal la ronda? —el tono de Jaejoong es especialmente bajo y ronco, suena como aterciopelado y acariciador.

En otro contexto, en cualquier otro lugar o momento, está convencido de que se habría dejado llevar. Pero algo dentro de él le impide mostrar eso a una de las personas que mejor le conoce y con la que ha compartido todo cuanto es menester con un mortal.

—Sin problemas —responde escueto. 

No se fía de sí mismo, no sabe si puede mantener un tranquilo intercambio de palabras común y corriente como con cualquier otra persona, sobre todo porque Jaejoong no es cualquiera. De hecho se aleja increíblemente del concepto “cualquiera” o “común”. Por eso cambia de tono de la conversación a otra que sabe distrae a su hyung con toda seguridad.

—Espero que los otros hayan terminado con las letrinas.

Jaejoong bufa en un gesto de desacuerdo, al tiempo que frunce el ceño.

—Miedo me da imaginarme qué estarán haciendo estos dos, seguro que lo han ensuciado todo.

Changmin asiente. Los ha visto limpiar innumerables veces. Para ser sinceros ha asistido a lo que ellos consideran ‘limpiar’, lo que provocaba la hilaridad de Yoochun que él compartía y el cabreo de Jaejoong que les obligaba a volver a hacerlo bajo su estricta supervisión. 

Jaejoong mordisquea el labio inferior mientras, Changmin puede sentirlo, su cabeza comienza a darle vueltas a una idea. 

—Quizás debería ir a comprobar que todo va bien.

—No —Changmin se apresura a contestar porque sabe que su _hyung_ antes de terminar de pensar algo, ya lo está llevando a la práctica—. Déjalos, seguro que están bien. Además tengo la sospecha de que Yoochun ha pasado para comprobar cómo van las cosas.

Mientras hablan y Jaejoong comienza con la lista de cosas que seguramente se han olvidado, Changmin puede ver por el rabillo del ojo a Yunho y Junsu aparecer. Apuesta su colección de videojuegos a que es idea de su _hyung_ , preocupado por ellos, que no sabe dilucidar muy bien si quiere asegurarse de su condición física o por el contrario quiere ver con sus propios ojos que no se han vuelto a pegar.

Sea lo que sea, parece que Junsu consigue acaparar su atención.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Yunho sigue los pasos de Junsu, un tanto desorientado por el curso que toma una conversación que cambia de contexto por una pregunta que le deja colgando con dudas y cientos de “y si” que no quiere analizar, no a esas horas de la noche cuando tiene que compartir habitación con los cuatro. 

Pero la duda, la curiosidad, pueden más que la prudencia, se aferran determinadas a él y no parece que quieran soltarlo, no en ese momento. Yunho no se lleva bien con la incertidumbre, es uno de los métodos más eficaces para desestabilizar el precario equilibrio en el que se mantienen estos días aciagos. Es importante. Todas las cosas que acompañan a sus cuatro compañeros son importantes, tanto que olvida las suyas sin darse cuenta, sin resquicio de rencor, porque si hay algo que Yunho tiene claro es que están muy por encima en su lista de prioridades. Aunque a veces no sepa demostrarlo o el mundo, que juzga sin saber, asegure que no. 

Sigue dando vueltas y consigue conciliar el sueño cuando Jaejoong y Changmin se acuestan.

La mañana siguiente les sorprende un poco más recuperados, aún así todos evidencian muestras de la presión que soportan. Aunque Junsu sabe que eso no hace más que alimentar su orgullo y darle más fuerzas. No puede evitarlo, mira divertido a Yunho que todavía no se despierta del todo y le evita a toda costa. Yoochun le descubre e intercambia una mirada divertida e interroga en silencio, pero Junsu se escabulle con una medio sonrisa que su amigo sabe es un preludio de lo que más tarde será una larga conversación. 

La mañana transcurre muy parecida a la del día anterior, tan solo algunos grupos del pelotón están adquiriendo mejor forma física y algo de disciplina, pero siguen sin acercarse a los cinco que vuelven a ganar la carrera pese a la cara desencajada del suboficial, que al parecer esperaba un resultado diferente esta vez. Quizás porque es muy consciente del esfuerzo al que están sometiendo a los cinco, del cual los oficiales del cuartel son responsables directos. Lo que no alcanza a entender es por qué no se han quebrado todavía, a que están esperando para caer, porque él quiere formar parte de esa primera fila que estará disfrutando el momento.

Y sin embargo los cinco permanecen impávidos, firmes, en perfecta formación sin que ninguno de sus músculos delate absolutamente nada más que lo que debe representar un perfecto soldado de la República de Corea. Lo que en principio era una tarea de niños se está convirtiendo en una misión imposible.

Changmin adivina de algún modo lo que sucede en la mente del suboficial, y lo celebra internamente. Se permite el lujo de que su mente le insulte y degrade. Como terapia es una buena manera de comenzar la mañana.

Hasta que recibe el codazo de Yunho, acompañado de la risa ahogada de Yoochun. Al parecer no está siendo tan discreto como quería. Pero la suerte, por una vez, les acompaña, porque el suboficial está concentrado en unas hojas de papel.

—A finales de semana pondremos en el tablón de anuncios el ranking. Los escuadrones con mejor calificación podrán escoger las tareas que quieran realizar la siguiente semana. Todos los viernes podrán ver la clasificación y que los números dejen constancia de su inutilidad total. 

A estas alturas del entrenamiento a ninguno de los soldados se les ocurre protestar. Saben lo que les espera, pero no pueden evitar mirarse unos a otros intentando averiguar cómo puede quedar la fatídica lista.

—Además los primeros que están en esa lista tendrán la tarde del domingo libre, así que ya saben señores, demuestren lo que valen, si es que valen algo…

La formación se rompe camino del comedor, todos menos los cinco que permanecen en el lugar.

—Somos los primeros —afirma Jaejoong—, no pueden quitarnos ese puesto.

—Sí, claro, y luego van a hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo porque todo el pelotón estará encantado con los resultados —Changmin y su tono sarcástico rompen la calma de Yunho.

—No es un concurso de popularidad Changmin, son hechos claros, números que no engañan.

Yunho suena rotundo. Hay un tinte de duda, lo dice en alto como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

—Bueno, tienes que reconocer que hasta ahora los hechos, por muy obvios que sean, no han jugado a nuestro favor —el tono de Yoochun es infinitamente menos duro que el de Changmin. El terciopelo de su voz rota consigue aminorar el golpe de realidad que suponen sus palabras.

Pero Junsu no se deja, no lo ha hecho nunca y no tiene intención de hacerlo. Tiene voluntad para arrastrar a los cuatro en un camino duro pero que está seguro les conduce directos al éxito. Como sucede siempre que trabajan juntos. 

—Da igual si encabezamos o no esa lista. Somos los mejores. Sabemos que somos los mejores, y el resto también lo sabe, diga lo que diga un trozo de papel. Y, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué consecuencias puede traer que nos quiten el primer lugar que tenemos más que merecido? ¿Qué nos hagan volver a limpiar las letrinas otra semana?

Yunho rompe la formación para encaminarse hacia el comedor, pero su paso no es ni remotamente tan firme como suele serlo. Camina más despacio, y Changmin está convencido de que está dándole vueltas al asunto en su mente. 

Ninguno vuelve a quebrar el silencio hasta estar frente a las puertas del comedor, dándole al líder su espacio para elaborar estrategias que puedan ayudarlos en todas las circunstancias posibles. Finalmente se gira hacia ellos, las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, y repasa sus rostros uno a uno antes de hablar.

—De hecho creo que deberíamos hacerlo —dice, como si estuviese continuando una conversación inconclusa. Ante el desconcierto de los demás, añade—. Si encabezamos ese ranking y tenemos la oportunidad de escoger, deberíamos elegir las letrinas.

Todos lo miran desconcertados durante un momento, pero Changmin enseguida puede ver con claridad lo que pretende Yunho. Y sonríe, sin poder evitarlo, al mismo tiempo que Yoochun, que ha leído tan bien como él el escenario que se presenta ante ellos.

No todos lo hacen, sin embargo. Jaejoong frunce el entrecejo y da un paso adelante.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—Tiene razón —contesta Changmin, aun sonriendo—. Elegir cualquier otra cosa mostraría un punto débil en nuestro escuadrón, como si estuviésemos deseando librarnos de la peor tarea. Ante cualquier ofensa, real o imaginaria, su castigo va a ser devolvernos a la humillación de las letrinas. Si lo elegimos voluntariamente… ¿Qué van a hacer para tratar de menospreciarnos? ¿Quitarnos la peor tarea de entre las manos?

—Van a quedarse sin opciones —concluye Junsu, una sonrisa naciente en sus labios—. Hagámoslo.

Por alguna razón, las palabras, la mirada y la sonrisa de Junsu hacen que Yunho aparte la vista. Changmin eleva una ceja hacia su compañero, en muda pregunta, pero el líder lo ignora en pos de abrir la puerta del comedor y colarse dentro.

¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre esos dos en las letrinas el día anterior? Porque aunque ninguno de los cinco se está comportando de forma “normal” desde que han llegado a ese cuartel, sí que siguen siendo más o menos predecibles, su comportamiento pseudo-lógico para alguien que los conoce bien. 

Yunho esquivando miradas y sonrisas que le dan la razón no lo es. En ninguno de los contextos que conoce.

Changmin se encoge de hombros y sigue al líder al interior del comedor. Si Yunho quiere, encontrará la forma de contarle lo que está pasando. Changmin no tiene ninguna intención de obligarle. Los tiempos de las personas que quiere son importantes, y al igual que no soporta que lo fuercen a él a dar explicaciones que no quiere poner en palabras, respeta que los demás puedan elegir su momento para compartir y su momento para callar.


	16. Provocación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disfruta... es todo lo que podemos decir xD_

Yunho se pasa esquivando la mirada de Junsu el resto del día. Yoochun no puede evitar encontrarlo divertido, a la par que extraño, sobre todo porque su líder no puede evitar mirar con suspicacia a sus compañeros de escuadrón cuando hablan, o cuando se tocan en mitad de algún ejercicio, de forma intencionada o casual. Sus ojos cuestionan sin piedad cuando Junsu se inclina para sujetar los pies de Yoochun en una tanda de abdominales en el gimnasio, pero en contra de lo que suele suceder en todo lo referente a Yunho, las preguntas no son claras y fácilmente legibles en su rostro. Su mirada es turbia y desconfiada, y vuelve a apartarse como si le costara tremendamente asimilar lo que está viendo.

Ocurre lo mismo cuando Junsu es emparejado con Jaejoong para un ejercicio de defensa, que termina con los dos en el tatami, Jaejoong aplastado bajo su rodilla, sonriendo con orgullo desmedido a pesar de enfrentar una derrota. 

La mirada de Junsu sí busca la de Yunho, y sonríe descarado cuando el líder aparta la vista una vez más. Yoochun vuelve a cuestionar en silencio a su compañero, pero éste sólo niega con la cabeza mientras ayuda a Jaejoong a levantarse y volver a su sitio.

La cena es tensa, más que las anteriores, y termina con la poca paciencia que le puede quedar a Yoochun. Antes de que puedan terminar de prepararse para la guardia nocturna, agarra a Junsu del brazo y lo arrastra fuera del barracón, alejándolo de la puerta para obtener cierta intimidad.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

Junsu vuelve a sonreír, inclinando la cabeza, y se apoya en la pared, doblando una de sus rodillas para apoyar la planta del pie contra el muro.

—¿El qué? —pregunta, jugando.

Está de buen humor. Y es raro que su humor haya mejorado de forma tan rápida y expansiva. A Yoochun le complace sobremanera verlo así, relajado y sonriente, como si todo en el mundo estuviese en el lugar que le corresponde. No puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras siente la satisfacción hacerse fuerte en su pecho, junto a cantidades ingentes de ese cariño desmedido que lleva el nombre de Junsu.

—Lo que has hecho para que nuestro jefe de escuadrón nos mire como si fuésemos una especie de experimento científico que no termina de comprender.

Ríe por la comparación y se muerde el labio inferior un segundo antes de responder:

—Nada.

—Conozco esa sonrisa, Su. Desembucha. 

—Sólo le pregunté si se había acostado con Changmin.

Yoochun abre los ojos con sorpresa ante su respuesta. Y un segundo después estalla en carcajadas, de esas en las que no puede medir el volumen porque nacen desde el mismo centro de su ser. Se dobla en dos y se apoya en el hombro de Junsu, tratando de encontrar el aire. Porque puede imaginarse la cara de Yunho ante esa pregunta, cómo se habrá puesto rojo para negar apresuradamente que algo así se le haya ocurrido siquiera. Yoochun no necesita hacer uso de toda su inteligencia para deducir que Junsu sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta antes de formularla. Lo que no explica el motivo real que tuvo para hacerla.

Pero lo imagina. Yoochun lo imagina perfectamente.

—¿Y qué le dijiste cuando respondió que no?

—Puede que le dejara creer que nosotros, Jaejoong, tu y yo, sí.

Yoochun vuelve a recordar todas esas miradas de Yunho, sus ceños fruncidos, lo huidizo de sus ojos ante la franqueza directa de Junsu, que nunca se esconde, sino que encara de frente. Y todo cobra un nuevo sentido, uno que explica la frustración e incomprensión de su líder, y la diversión inusitada de Junsu después de tres días que han sido difíciles para todos.

Yoochun se apoya en la pared al lado de Junsu y mira al frente, su sonrisa todavía pendiendo en sus labios. Pero ya no hay carcajadas, porque el hecho de que no sea cierto no es divertido, ni mucho menos. Han estado a punto, a tan sólo segundos, más veces de las que puede contar. Han saciado sus ganas en algunos besos, pocos y casi arrancados de las mismas entrañas, que siempre han sido insuficientes para todo lo que quieren hacer, para descubrir unos en los otros lo único que les queda por conocer, por compartir, por consumar.

Pero no lo han hecho. Jaejoong, con todo lo que es, con lo impulsivo e irracional que se vuelve en ocasiones, es el que más fervientemente se ha opuesto, y Yoochun sabe que no es porque no lo desee. Todo lo contrario. Su deseo es tan grande que arrasa con cualquier cosa: lo quiere todo, por completo, sin restricciones y sin medida. Y en ese todo no concibe nada inferior a las cinco personas que ahora comparten barracón por azares del destino. Porque la tormenta de _“y si”_ y _“cómo”_ podría destruirlo en un mar de culpa injustificada si se deja llevar sin tenerlos a todos.

Yoochun lo entiende mucho mejor que Junsu. Aún así, él si hubiese podido dejarse llevar, convencido de que el tiempo iba a traer de vuelta a aquellos que habían olvidado su sitio en el mundo. El camino de regreso está lleno de trampas y lugares oscuros, pero la mejor brújula siempre es el corazón, y Yoochun nunca ha dejado de creer que el de los cinco apunta hacia el mismo lugar, aun cuando los bancos de niebla puedan rodearlos, desorientarlos y alejarlos un poco más antes de desvanecerse.

Pero no puede traicionar a Jaejoong. Porque en el fondo no iba a ser más que eso, pasar por encima de sus deseos, de sus esperanzas e ilusiones, por un momento de debilidad. Y ninguno de ellos es capaz tomarse a broma ese verbo.

Yoochun suspira, cansado de pronto, de un modo que no es físico.

—Estás tratando de allanar el camino —afirma, totalmente convencido de los motivos de su _dongsaeng_.

—Yunho es cabezota y le encanta vivir en negación. Pueden haber cambiado muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que esa no es una de ellas.

Yoochun asiente y vuelven a quedarse en silencio. No un silencio tenso o incómodo. Es más bien expectante, todas las cosas que quieren hacer y no se permiten flotando entre ellos.

—¿Quiénes crees que serán los primeros en caer? —pregunta Yoochun, tratando de templar sus propios sentimientos en una conversación banal.

Junsu ríe y lo mira de lado. No eleva la ceja, como Changmin, pero el significado de su mirada es exactamente el mismo. Y Yoochun no puede sino rectificar, ampliando también su sonrisa:

—Vale, los segundos.

No lo han hablado, no en realidad, pero si alguien va a provocar una tormenta tal que termine con todas las barreras que han construido a lo largo de los años, esos son Changmin y Jaejoong. Yoochun no tiene ninguna duda al respecto, y Junsu, obviamente, tampoco.

Durante unos segundos Junsu guarda silencio, sopesando su respuesta.

—Supongo que Yunho y Jaejoong, si conseguimos hacer que deje de pensar gilipolleces tales como que existen líneas imaginarias que no hay que cruzar —dice por fin, mirándolo a los ojos.

Yoochun niega, sonriendo, y apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Junsu, inclinando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo creo que seréis tú y mister negación. Una vez que Yunho toma una decisión no hay quien lo pare, y tú has empezado esto, Su.

Yoochun puede imaginarlos perfectamente, todo pasión explosiva, dedicación y precisión milimétrica. Ímpetu, arrojo y una concentración inquebrantable en el otro. Y energía sin límites, canalizada de la mejor de las maneras… 

La imagen es tan tentadora que no puede evitar gemir de frustración, y el sonido tiene eco en el suspiro que se le escapa a Junsu.

—Deberíamos dejarnos de gilipolleces y follar aquí mismo, tu y yo, y que se apañen los demás.

Yoochun cierra los ojos y aspira el olor de Junsu, acercándose más a su cuello.

—La oferta es tentadora, pero…

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —resopla frustrado.

Yoochun se aparta de su hombro y de la pared, subiendo la mano derecha hasta el rostro de Junsu, girándolo por completo hacia él. La necesidad es tan obvia en sus ojos como en los propios, Yoochun está seguro, y decide que ese es uno de los momentos en que no va a contenerse. 

Se inclina hacia delante y captura sus labios, despacio, solo calor, piel rosada y aliento contenido. Se separa un instante, apenas milímetros, y vuelve a presionar, tentando, sin separar los labios, apenas besos de colegiales en el patio de recreo. Es Junsu quien detiene su juego, sujetando su nuca con firmeza e inclinándose en el ángulo preciso. Abre los labios y busca su lengua, pero Yoochun sonríe contra él, con la boca cerrada, impidiéndole el paso. Entonces unos dientes capturan su labio inferior, obligándole a coger aliento, y cuando lo hace la lengua de Junsu le conquista y le somete, toda resistencia olvidada.

Yoochun se ahoga en la sensación, en la humedad y el calor que desprende, en los suspiros ahogados que logra arrancarle, que se mezclan con la misma pasión que sus lenguas. Y se olvida del mundo, de dónde están, de todo lo que no sea el cuerpo de Junsu, pegado al suyo, las manos de Junsu inmovilizándolo, la boca de Junsu creando magia más poderosa que la de sus canciones.

Junsu, Junsu, Junsu, todo lo que repite su mente.

Gime cuando se separan, excitado y frustrado a la vez, y apoya la frente en el hombro de su compañero, tratando de recuperar el aire que se le escapa a bocanadas. Yoochun necesita su inhalador, pero nunca le ha importado menos el oxígeno que en ese momento.

—¡Wow! —no puede decir más.

Junsu le sonríe, deja un beso suave en sus labios y se separa. Le cuesta, porque alejarse del calor que desprende Yoochun es una tarea titánica, dejar atrás la calidez que destila, ese aroma amaderado, sutil, penetrante, que lleva grabado a fuego como el suyo propio, es un acto de voluntad digno de los héroes antiguos. Porque esa no es su misión ahora. Porque cuando se encuentren, de verdad, se olvidarán las prisas y dejarán que todo lo que llevan dentro desborde sin control. Ambos saben que un arrebato es indigno de ellos.

Lo sabe desde la primera vez que se encuentran. Se conocen agotando las fases que son truenos en mitad de la tormenta que desatan. Cuando todo comienza no se pueden ver y de repente no pueden vivir sin verse. Son muchos años, demasiados y no tiene nada que ver con el romanticismo o preliminares importantes para otras personas. Está directamente relacionado con Junsu y Yoochun en estado puro, con la certeza de que ese momento llegará y sabrán cual es. 

Yoochun respira hondo y a su pesar deja que Junsu entre al barracón. Busca un cigarro en los bolsillos de su uniforme. Es cuando se da cuenta de que le están mirando, pero disimula porque intuye quien es y no va a tirar por la borda el plan de Junsu.

Cuando Junsu desaparece, Yunho se esconde detrás del barracón. Cierra los ojos y suspira. No tiene ningún control sobre su cuerpo. Acaba de asistir a uno de esos momentos en los que necesita que alguien le pellizque porque cabe la posibilidad de que no sea real. Forma parte de sus más oscuras fantasías, y sin embargo su mente se niega a procesarlo. El corazón le late desenfrenadamente y su respiración desacompasada no ayudan para volver a entrar y comportarse como si no hubiese visto nada. Como si de un modo tan concreto sus sospechas se hubiesen materializado en una escena realmente erótica, de las que se quedan grabadas y acompañan sueños prohibidos que prefiere ignorar, aunque en el fondo sabe que están ahí.

Necesita confirmarlo, y al mismo tiempo no quiere saber. Yoochun y Junsu besándose es indescriptible, apasionado, sexual, erótico y al mismo tiempo se siente correcto. Su primer instinto es unirse y dejarse llevar. Pero entonces todo lo que son, lo que han conseguido, lo que representan, se esfumará en lo que dura un parpadeo. Porque lleva el suficiente tiempo conteniéndose y ahora no es el momento de romper las compuertas y dejar que cualquier cosa se desborde. Lleva demasiado tiempo manteniendo el control. No es el momento, no pueden tirarse desde tan alto sin paracaídas.


	17. Lenguaje corporal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Un poquito más de este peculiar universo que nos enamora..._

Cuando Junsu entra en el barracón, Jaejoong y Changmin se preparan en silencio para limpiar las letrinas. No se hablan, pero parte de la tensión que les rodeaba se diluye, lo sabe porque el lenguaje corporal de los dos se transforma en una suerte de milagro por el que ahora comparten espacio sin la sensación de que algo va a explotar. Apuesta a que si lo dijese en alto, Changmin lo negaría categóricamente y Jaejoong continuaría encerrado en ese mutismo cuasi alegre que le acompaña desde la noche pasada. No tiene lógica, pero hace tiempo que acepta que eso es precisamente en lo que se basa la relación de los dos, porque dominan los instintos más primitivos y salvajes. Dos fuerzas de la naturaleza antagónicas y al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que no lo reconozcan, tremendamente complementarias. 

Yunho se asegura de no hacer con Junsu la primera ronda. Yoochun y él caminan tranquilamente, intercambian comentarios sobre la gente del cuartel y lo injusto de la situación, intercalados con silencios cálidos en los que Yunho no puede evitar observar a Yoochun y recordar la imagen que le trastorna desde que se encontró con ella. 

Yoochun sospecha por lo que está pasando y se promete obligar a Junsu a acelerar las cosas, porque no quiere que Yunho sufra demasiado en el proceso de _“deshacerse de la negación”_. Cualquiera apostaría a que su instinto de protección se volcaría en Changmin, pero Yoochun siempre ha tenido debilidad por el líder y lo poco avezado que está en las “cuestiones mundanas”. 

Después de su vela en la garita, Yunho ya no puede evitar la ronda con Junsu. La mirada curiosa y reservada que Yoochun les regala antes de darle la espalda, no ayuda en absoluto. 

Junsu camina despreocupadamente, no parece que esté de guardia, solo el uniforme y la postura marcial evidencian su pertenencia al ejército. De otro modo parecería que está dando un paseo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta y va en serio. 

Yunho no le mira, continúa caminando. Sabe que le escucha porque sus hombros se tensan imperceptiblemente.

—Sí.

Escueto y brusco, es el tono que no invita a continuar una conversación. Pero Junsu lo ignora. Es de las pocas personas que puede hacerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias.

—¿Has encontrado alguna solución para que la lista de puntuaciones se acerque un poco a la verdad? 

La cuestión es legítima, y lo cierto es que a Junsu le interesa de verdad. Independientemente de la cruzada en la que se embarca, no descuida lo importante, que es sobrevivir a los dos meses de instrucción, y hacerlo con los mejores resultados. 

Yunho, desprevenido por el giro de la conversación, titubea. Lo cierto es que las últimas horas su mente está ocupada en desentrañar qué de cierto hay en sus suposiciones, porque a pesar de la escena del beso, en su fuero interno se niega a reconocer nada hasta que los propios protagonistas lo confirmen. 

Por eso no quiere continuar por ese camino. La distracción le aleja de los verdaderos problemas. A estas alturas su mente despejada ya habría encontrado la solución.

—Todavía no —hay tintes de derrota en su voz, pero se esconden en la seguridad y confianza que le da que ahora están juntos. Aunque sea temporalmente.

—Entonces estás serio por la conversación de ayer —Junsu afirma categóricamente.

—No fue una conversación —responde Yunho serio—, todavía no has contestado mi pregunta.

Junsu ríe quedo.

—¿Tan importante es? 

Yunho frunce el ceño pensando la respuesta. La verdad es que sí, para él lo es, mucho. Pero carece de argumentos lógicos para explicarle hasta qué punto todo lo que cualquiera de ellos hace le afecta. Porque son parte de su vida, porque no concibe un mundo donde no estén y por supuesto que es importante cualquier cosa que hagan. Y más cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas.

Es irracional y lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Y lo intenta, con todas sus fuerzas.

—Puede que no —contesta ambiguo.

Ambos saben que miente. Hay más silencios y miradas esquivas el resto de la ronda, pero ninguno de los dos vuelve a sacar el tema.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Las letrinas son un compendio de suciedad y olores extraños que no pueden identificar. Changmin se acerca a las duchas, allí el olor es más penetrante, los azulejos tienen un color diferente al de hace dos días. A Jaejoong le pasa lo mismo con los lavabos. Cuando sacan los utensilios de limpieza del armario se encuentran conque la cantidad de producto ha menguado desproporcionadamente. 

Se miran extrañados. Por un momento no han pasado los años, son ellos dilucidando cual de los otros tres ha ensuciado, roto o desordenado algo en la casa. En ocasiones lo convertían en una divertida misión de investigación que durante un par de días les liberaba de la rutina. Changmin puede apostar a que Junsu y Yunho lo hacen a propósito. 

Jaejoong coge el bote de desinfectante de los inodoros y el gel limpiador de los azulejos. En el primero casi no queda cantidad, del otro aún hay producto, pero es mucho menos del que dejan hace dos días. Changmin, que observa por detrás, se queda callado durante unos segundos pero de repente comienza a reír a carcajada limpia, tanto que se dobla sobre sí mismo.

—¡Pero qué par de inútiles! 

Jaejoong contempla a su _maknae_ sosteniendo en alto los dos botes, ajeno a la hilaridad que aparentemente le consume, puesto que no es capaz de parar de reír.

—Shim Changmin, ¿puedes explicarme a qué viene este ataque de risa?

El aludido intenta controlar las carcajadas. Se apoya en la pared mientras recupera la respiración, no sin dificultad.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Tu líder y su amigo confundieron el desinfectante de los inodoros con el limpiador normal de baños, por eso huele tan raro y está de todo menos limpio. 

Jaejoong mira a los botes y luego a Changmin y después a los botes otra vez. Y rompe a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos llegan a las lágrimas.

—Serán idiotas —exclama Jaejoong entre risas—, sabía que no era una buena idea que se acercasen a cualquier cosa relacionada con limpiar o similares. Debemos dejarles lo de correr y levantar pesas. 

Changmin asiente, sin dejar de reír. Y de repente se miran, sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la pared uno frente al otro, compartiendo un momento de complicidad que saben, en un futuro, les dará muchas horas de diversión. Y es raro, con un punto de incomodidad y tensión, aderezado por los posos de un enfado tan grande que hasta hace nada llenaba cualquier espacio entre ellos. No es fácil atravesar el bosque que han construido, con un millón de árboles y tanta maleza que les impide encontrarse. Si realmente se están buscando, porque la duda se mece caprichosa entre los reproches, acariciando la oscuridad y los malos recuerdos como el aleteo de una mariposa. 

Changmin es el primero en apartar la mirada y ponerse en movimiento.

—Vamos a empezar cuanto antes para arreglar este desastre —intenta imponer un tono de frialdad en su voz, mas este no está exento de un timbre de duda, incluso nerviosismo.

Jaejoong le imita.

—Sí, y cuando acabemos ya se te puede ocurrir una buena manera de que paguen por esto. ¡Joder! Que saben leer, no nacieron ayer, seguro que estaban más ocupados en comparar marcas deportivas y mierdas de esas.

Changmin no puede ocultar la sonrisa. Jaejoong abroncando a Yunho y Junsu siempre es un espectáculo digno de ver. Solo espera que los años separados no hayan mermado la capacidad de su _hyung_ para amedrentar a dos de los hombres más valientes que jamás ha conocido. 

Jaejoong le devuelve una sonrisa traviesa, como si le leyese el pensamiento. En algún punto hubiese contestado divertido, pero ahora cierta inseguridad que les rodea impide que sus palabras o sus movimientos sean tan libres como deberían. Y eso jode, tanto que quiere rebelarse contra todo y todos, quiere desbaratar y romper las barreras que se asientan entre ellos. Pero de momento, mientras limpia, prefiere disfrutar de las que ya ha roto y por un momento fantasea imaginando que todo es distinto. 

Sabe que nada volverá a ser como antes, porque son personas diferentes y les toca aprenderse como son ahora, reconocerse en los pequeños cambios, sentir todos los colores que han pintado para poder hacerlo juntos ahora. Y aunque tiene prisa, algo en su interior le dice que hay un tiempo para cada cosa. 

Cuando terminan de limpiar y recoger, Changmin se adelanta, sin decir adonde va, despidiéndose con un “nos vemos en el barracón” y nada más. 

Eso es una invitación directa a seguirlo y averiguar por qué no va directamente a la cama, cuando lo necesitan desesperadamente. Ni por un instante respetar su privacidad, algo que Yunho o Junsu harían indudablemente, es una opción.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Yoochun enciende el cigarro calculando que a esas horas Changmin y Jaejoong han terminado de limpiar las letrinas. No han quedado, y si lo piensa bien no debe presuponer nada, pero por si acaso sale de la garita y se sienta en las escaleras, esperando. Aunque si le preguntan dirá que no, mintiendo descaradamente. Porque así es como se defiende de muchas noches en soledad en las que nadie acompaña y los recuerdos que lo hacen duelen.

Ha perdido lunas con Jaejoong, hablando de nada en particular y de todo a la vez, y compartido impresiones con Junsu tras conciertos que han sido sólo un pasatiempo para Yoochun, respuesta a los deseos de sus amigos y no a los propios. Pero nada es lo mismo que pintar silencios con Changmin en un lienzo libre de engaños o mentiras. Entre ellos siempre han sobrado esos subterfugios que los demás utilizan en su día a día, esas máscaras que ellos mismos se ponen para enfrentar el mundo más allá de las paredes de sus casas. Desde el principio hicieron voto silencioso de honestidad, no firmado en ningún papel ni puesto en palabras de ninguna lengua existente. Sellado bajo las estrellas con snacks de medianoche.

Perder eso ha sido duro, Yoochun ni siquiera es capaz de poner una medida para ello porque se sale de cualquier escala preexistente. Su vida en Corea comenzó con ellos, con los cuatro. Su paso a la madurez, tanto emocional como física, fue a su lado. Todas las cosas importantes que puede recordar, en su vida adulta, tienen sus rostros, los de unos u otros.

Desprenderse de todo eso fue como arrancarse la mitad del cuerpo, del cerebro y del alma, sin anestesia para paliar el dolor ni fármacos que detuviesen el sangrado. Sobre todo por la ironía, por esa voluntad que se le escapó a través de una elección. Una de la que no se arrepiente, pero cuyo precio ha pagado en algo más valioso que el dinero, más difícil de cuantificar también. Y las cuotas de esa hipoteca a su vida no van a terminarse jamás, no mientras esté incompleto, mientras sea un hogar a medio construir, abandonado antes de que sea habitable, desprotegido ante las inclemencias del tiempo.

Deja salir el humo del tabaco en medio de un suspiro y sacude la cabeza. Puede que sea la noche, la presión a la que los someten, los besos de Junsu, o la falta de complicidad con Jaejoong desde que han llegado a la base, pero está a un paso de sumergirse en esa melancolía que tan bien conoce y tan poca falta le hace en ese momento.

Escucha pasos sobre la tierra, pero no vienen de la dirección por la que sabe que van a aparecer Junsu y Yunho. Apoya los antebrazos sobre las rodillas y gira la cabeza hacia el sonido para ver acercarse a Changmin, a grandes trancos, con esa cara de frustración desquiciada que sólo Jaejoong es capaz de lograr.

Yoochun no puede evitar sonreír mientras se deleita en la imagen, en cada paso que su _dongsaeng_ da hacia él. Bebe de ella, de cada fotograma ligeramente distinto al anterior, porque durante mucho tiempo no ha podido hacerlo. Y es uno de sus refrescos favoritos, el más natural y saludable, el que es capaz de darle más energía que la cafeína que tanto adora.

Lleva tanto tiempo muriéndose de sed que es casi abrumador.

Changmin se sienta a su lado, en las escaleras, y esta vez no pregunta. Le arrebata el cigarro de la mano y le da una calada honda, conteniendo el aliento varios segundos antes de dejar que el humo siga su curso natural. Vuelve a repetir el proceso antes de devolverle el pitillo con un gesto brusco, aunque menos que el primero.

—¿Una noche dura? —pregunta Yoochun con voz queda, apenas un susurro grave entre ellos.

Changmin resopla, deshaciéndose del humo de la última calada.

—Jaejoong —responde solamente.

Esa respuesta puede describir mil cosas, desde las más descabelladas hasta las más simples, pero Yoochun sabe que todas ellas, al final, significan lo mismo: que luchan, y pelean, y se desgarran tratando de poner barreras a lo inevitable. Lo peor, o puede que lo mejor, es que aunque lo pretendan su pelea no es con el otro, sino cada uno consigo mismo. Y en terquedad están tan empatados que Yoochun sabe que pasarían siglos antes de que la balanza se decantara por alguno de ellos.

No lo dice, pero Changmin lo lee en su mirada y vuelve a quitarle el cigarrillo en respuesta. Y vuelven a intercambiarlo en una sucesión silenciosa, cada vez más templada y precisa, la chispa apagándose hasta convertirse en colilla. Aun así, a diferencia de la noche anterior, Changmin no se levanta y se aleja en cuanto termina. Se queda a su lado, mirando la quietud de la base, empapándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Sigue costándote dormir? —pregunta de pronto, salido de ninguna parte.

Yoochun lo mira, sorprendido, pero Changmin mantiene su vista lejos, en un horizonte que no es visible a esas horas, con esa luz. No puede tan siquiera sonreír, porque es una pregunta que parece tonta e insustancial pero no lo es. Porque deja claro lo que han perdido. No lo obvio, lo que todos piensan o intuyen, sino esa parte que es mucho más dura, donde residen las pequeñas cosas que uno solo extraña cuando ya no están.

—A veces —responde, en ese mismo tono bajo y calmo, casi susurrante, que ha empleado su _dongsaeng_.

—Echas de menos tu cuaderno pautado —afirma. 

Y cualquier otra persona pensaría que su conversación no tiene sentido, que va de una frase inconexa a la siguiente, pero no es el caso. Yoochun lo entiende, y Changmin sabe que lo va a entender. Porque si algo ha caracterizado sus noches en vela son las canciones que le roban las horas, las frases hiladas con carbón, las notas silenciosas que dibuja en pentagramas sin el apoyo de un piano, en formas crudas o sin sentido, que no ven la luz, que a veces ni llega a probar en un instrumento real.

Changmin no puede imaginar un mundo en el que Yoochun no componga. No quiere hacerlo. Porque es lo único capaz de paliar la imperfección en que se sostiene.

—Sí.

Una sola sílaba que trae consigo la paz que ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando.

Se pone en pie y se aleja despacio, sin despedirse, toda su frustración anterior olvidada. No hace falta, porque ambos son conscientes de que esa noche no va a ser la última en que se encuentren compartiendo humo, silencio y verdades que duelen y sanan a la vez.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Jaejoong no espera que Changmin se vaya a fumar con Yoochun, intercambiando humo y frases sueltas en las que se dicen todo y nada. Por un momento la tentación de interrumpirles es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y luego recuerda todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que no tienen un momento a solas. Años sin los famosos encuentros en mitad de la noche, a los que cualquiera que sufriese de insomnio o estuviese demasiado cansado como para dormir, estaba invitado. 

Está a punto de irse a la cama cuando ve a uno de los subordinados del Coronel espiar desde la otra esquina, ignorante de que el cazador ha sido cazado. Sonríe, como cuando le dicen que algo es imposible o que existen un millón de impedimentos, como el aliento que necesita para tomar impulso y saltar cualquier obstáculo para seguir insistiendo. No tiene intención de dejar las cosas así, pero ya arreglarán cuentas en otro momento.


	18. Confidencias a medianoche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No ha sido exactamente al llegar, pero lo hago antes de acostarme xD Disfrútalo._

Cuando Changmin se aleja, con paso tranquilo, Jaejoong ocupa su lugar, al lado de Yoochun. Se sienta en las escaleras y se deja caer contra su amigo, apoyando el antebrazo en su hombro, sin decir una palabra. La risa entre dientes de Yoochun es su saludo.

—La pelusa mueve el mundo, ¿verdad? —pregunta, con esa voz grave y divertida que es casi una caricia física.

Jaejoong pone los ojos en blanco.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Puede que haga alusión al hecho de que prácticamente te has olvidado de que existo desde que hemos llegado a la base. Y sólo lo recuerdas cuando me ves con Changmin.

A pesar de sus palabras hay una sonrisa en sus labios, no la enigmática que Yoochun suele usar para atraer todas las miradas, sino la sincera, llena de cariño y desprovista de toda maldad. La que le dice que no es un reproche aunque lo parezca, y que comprende perfectamente todos los motivos de Jaejoong, de los que él mismo es consciente y de los que no.

Jaejoong apoya la barbilla sobre su propia mano, aún en el hombro de Yoochun, y considera una respuesta. Tiene razón, claro. Solo que no se trata de que no quiera hablar con Yoochun o dedicarle todo ese tiempo que le hace sentir comprendido a un nivel que nadie llega. Es más bien lo contrario. Se ahoga en todas las cosas que quiere decir, que quiere gritar, en todos esos sentimientos que apabullan por su intensidad, tanto buenos como malos, que se mezclan de tal forma que apenas es capaz de distinguir unos de otros.

Jaejoong se siente perdido y reencontrado. Se siente lleno y al mismo tiempo vacío porque no puede reclamar para sí lo que necesita, a quienes lleva necesitando años. Se siente cansado de la situación, los reproches no formulados y los miedos que paralizan, y a la vez puede soportar más de cien carreras seguidas al pueblo, porque la energía que le proporciona levantarse cada amanecer con esos rostros en la misma habitación no tiene fin. Y quiere que el tiempo corra para que lleguen a un punto donde ya no haya silencios incómodos o miradas huidizas, sino comunicación abierta y sin hostilidades, en su estado más puro. Y que se detenga también, porque en esa base, en medio de esa presión a la que los someten, con todo en su contra, Jaejoong siente que nunca van a estar más unidos.

—No es un sueño, ¿verdad? —pregunta a cambio, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

La sonrisa de Yoochun se hace más grande ante ese tono casi reverente que se le escapa. Y se mueve, haciendo caer el brazo de Jaejoong de su hombro para rodearlo con el propio y acercarlo con suavidad, apretando el brazo izquierdo justo en el punto en el que sabe que hay un hematoma provocado por Changmin.

Jaejoong sisea ante el contacto, pero no hace ademán de apartarse.

—¿Te lo parece?

Yoochun hace alusión a su dolor, al hecho de que si fuese un sueño sus golpes no dolerían, pero Jaejoong se toma la pregunta en serio.

—A veces sí. Todo el tiempo, en realidad. Verlos ahí, en la misma habitación, es… es más que un sueño, o una pesadilla. No sé —dice cansado. Y resopla—. Supongo que tengo miedo de despertar y ver que sigue habiendo un lugar vacío donde deberían estar ellos.

Descarnado y directo, de cero a cien en menos de diez segundos. Ese es Kim Jaejoong, su mejor amigo, su _soulmate_ , capaz de bromear un instante y al siguiente abrir su corazón por la mitad y servirlo en bandeja. Yoochun no podría quererlo más ni naciendo otra vez, porque esa es precisamente su mejor cualidad, el darse por entero y sin reservas a las personas que ama, sin temor a que puedan burlarse de él o utilizar sus sentimientos para atraparlo y hundirlo.

—Jaejoong…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —responde, poniendo ese puchero encantador tan propio de él—. Tienen que quedarse aquí al menos dos meses, no van a huir, pero…

—No es eso lo que iba a decir —responde Yoochun, riéndose sin poder evitarlo ante la conclusión de su amigo—. Son ellos de verdad, y están aquí, ahora. Olvida todo lo demás, lo que venga después, vendrá. No te arrepientas de lo que pudiste haber hecho y no hiciste, Jaejoong. Ya hemos aprendido, de la manera más dura, que hacer planes para el futuro sin contemplar el presente es inútil. Y duele igual, o más.

Jaejoong lo mira de la misma forma en que miraría a dios, si creyese en él. Porque ellos son exactamente eso, sus dioses particulares, a quienes envía sus oraciones, quienes traen paz y calma y aliento, quienes curan sus penas y ponen a prueba su fe inquebrantable. No quiere ni puede seguir una religión que no le traiga esperanza en forma de ronquidos en una habitación oscura, ocupada por cinco. No puede perder una fe que lleva tatuada en la piel para siempre, que es tan férrea como interminable. Ni puede haber más paz que la que siente cuando lo abrazan, cuando puede sentirlos junto a él, como en ese instante, cuando le dicen verdades tan grandes que no existe réplica.

Suspira, y se apoya más en Yoochun, asintiendo. Y dice lo primero que cruza por su cabeza, en lo que lleva pensando sin descanso una y otra vez desde que ocurrió.

—Me abrazó.

—¿A qué te ref…

Ni siquiera le deja terminar.

—Changmin. Ayer, en las letrinas. Dijo que no significaba nada. Y luego salió corriendo.

Yoochun no ríe, no realmente, pero su sonrisa es capaz de iluminar más que todos los focos de la base. Aprieta más a Jaejoong contra sí y vuelve a revolverle el pelo de esa manera que odia, como lo hizo el día anterior por la mañana cuando entró en el barracón medio ido tras la limpieza con Changmin.

¡Así que ese es el gran misterio! Jaejoong y Changmin siendo… ellos. Queriéndose y odiándose, incapaces de decidir qué hacer primero, haciéndolo todo.

Yoochun se alegra. Puede jurar que lo hace, con todas sus fuerzas.

—Un día a golpes, al siguiente abrazos… ¿lo próximo serán besos? —pregunta socarrón.

Puede ver que la idea no disgusta a su _soulmate_ lo más mínimo. Aún así, Jaejoong decide no seguir por ese camino.

—Ahora tu, ¿qué pasó anoche para que sonrieras de esa manera?

Yoochun le mira, con esa expresión de conspiración que tanto le gusta a Jaejoong, porque muestra su lado travieso y despreocupado. Hace mucho tiempo que no dejaba salir esa faceta de su personalidad, tan privada que sólo cuatro personas la conocen de verdad. Puede que su madre o su hermano la intuyan, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que con ellos se siente realmente libre, tanto, como para dejar la cordura a un lado y permitirse el lujo de volver a ser un niño. La parte complicada es cuando se une a Yunho en sus momentos de relajación absoluta, y entonces tiene que lidiar con dos críos pequeños que solo aspiran a pasarlo bien. 

Antes desaprobaba ese comportamiento aunque en el fondo le divertía. Ahora es capaz de regalar un mundo por volver a verlos así.

Yoochun, que adivina los derroteros por los que su mente se escapa, mueve una mano delante de su cara.

—Vuelve Jaejoong, deja de recordar por un momento o el tío Chunnie no te va a contar un cotilleo jugosísimo.

Jaejoong le mira suspicaz. Lo que Yoochun considera un cotilleo jugoso puede ser un montón de pequeños detalles a los que él no le suele dar importancia. Pero cualquier cosa que le haga sonreír de esa manera es digno de mención.

—Cuenta —dice mientras enciende un cigarro.

Yoochun suspira.

—Nuestro querido Junsu…

—¿Junsu? ¿Protagonista de un cotilleo? Bromeas —el tono de Jaejoong evidencia con claridad que de los cinco Junsu es el menos dado a provocar o interesarse por un chisme. 

Durante años critica lo deplorable de dejarse llevar por rumores sin fundamento, pero el único que realmente lo apoya es Yunho. Changmin, desde el silencio divertido, a pesar de que nunca participa, lo denomina “intercambio de información inútil pero que voy a escuchar de todas formas, porque nunca se sabe”.

—¿Vas a interrumpir todo el rato, Kim? —la pregunta es divertida. 

—Pues depende Park, de lo poco o mucho que tardes en contarme de que va todo esto.

Yoochun suspira y le quita el cigarro. Una calada después comienza a hablar.

—Resulta que Yunho sospecha que hemos tenido cientos de tórridos encuentros sexuales durante… bueno, el tiempo en el que hemos estado separados.

Jaejoong se atraganta con el humo del tabaco. Incrédulo se incorpora un poco para poder mirar en los ojos de Yoochun, los que nunca mienten, porque en cualquier otra persona que dijera eso hubiese tenido el mismo crédito que le puede dar a la existencia de vida inteligente entre los directivos de la SM. Lo cual en su escala de importancia equivale a menos cero.

—¿Por qué cojones Yunho piensa que nos hemos acostado? —pregunta entre sorprendido y divertido.

—Bueno —Yoochun carraspea mientras le mira más que divertido—, puede que Junsu comenzase esta historia cuando le preguntó si se había acostado con Changmin.

Jaejoong se pone en pié. Esa información es demasiado… suficiente como para alterar todos sus esquemas en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Yunho y Changmin se han acostado? —su tono es imperioso, no exento de cierto nerviosismo. Yoochun incluso se atrevería a afirmar que hay algo de tristeza.

No puede evitarlo, estalla en carcajadas y tarda un rato en contestar, mientras Jaejoong espera impaciente, mirándole con fijeza y encendiendo otro cigarro.

—No, pero creo que nuestro líder tuvo la misma reacción histérica que tu. En serio, cuando salgamos de aquí deberíais protagonizar un drama de esos enredados donde los protagonistas nunca hablan claro y todo se acaba complicando —se queda en silencio por un momento—. ¿Tan malo sería que lo hubiesen hecho?

Jaejoong se sienta, derrotado. Le pasa el pitillo a Yoochun y suspira mirando al cielo.

—Sí y no. Son libres de hacer lo que quieran pero… ya sabes, ese no es el modo que yo…

Yoochun sonríe comprensivo y le acaricia la cara.

—Lo sé y Junsu también. Y Yunho no ha deshonrado a Changmin, no te preocupes.

Jaejoong protesta, a pesar de que su mirada destila absoluta diversión.

—Creo que sería al contrario —comentar soñador con la actitud que implica un Jaejoong maquinando algo sin control.

Yoochun ladea la cabeza mirándole curioso. 

—Ya empezamos.

—No, en serio. Yunho es… bueno, Yunho. Ya sabes, todo nobleza y orgullo, y esa forma suya de ver el mundo dividido en blanco y negro. Si alguno fuera a quitarle la honra al otro… ¿sería el líder sobreprotector con sus _dongsaengs_ o el _maknae_ cuya inocencia no existió ni siquiera cuando era virgen?

Yoochun se ríe, porque ve perfectamente a dónde quiere llegar Jaejoong. Y está de acuerdo, claro. Porque Yunho puede pretender todo lo que quiera que no ve a Changmin con esos ojos, o que nunca se le ha pasado por la cabeza tener sexo desenfrenado con su _maknae_ , pero si Changmin se hubiese acercado al líder con esas intenciones… todo el raciocinio de Yunho hubiese salido por la ventana. Y el de cualquiera de ellos, Yoochun no lo duda ni por un instante.

—Ya. Como si uno solo de nosotros fuese a decirle que no a Changmin.

Jaejoong vuelve la vista hacia él y asiente, frustrado, volviendo a poner ese puchero que parece fuera de lugar en un hombre de treinta años, pero que es totalmente natural en el rostro de su amigo.

— _Maknae_ del infierno. Encima el cabrón es más guapo al natural. Uno se olvida cuando pasa tiempo sin verlo.

Yoochun asiente y vuelven a quedarse en silencio hasta que terminan el segundo cigarro. Sin embargo, puede notar que todavía hay algo dando vueltas en la cabeza de Jaejoong, que mira al frente, pero con esa expresión de no estar contemplando en realidad lo que tiene delante, sino perdido entre sus propios pensamientos.

—Suéltalo ya —dice al fin, golpeándolo suavemente con el codo para traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Crees que no quiere? —pregunta Jaejoong, sin dejar de mirar a la noche estrellada—. Es decir, puedo entender los motivos de Yunho para que no haya ocurrido nada entre ellos. Pero Changmin… ¿Crees que no nos quiere de esa forma? Quizá…

Yoochun vuelve a reír, poniéndose en pie para mirar a Jaejoong de frente. No puede creer que tenga que hacerle un mapa a esas alturas a su _soulmate_. ¿En serio puede pensar gilipolleces semejantes, y lo que es peor, decirlas, con esa cara tan seria?

—¿Por qué no nos hemos acostado tu y yo a estas alturas, Jaejoong? ¿O por qué no has tocado a Junsu de esa forma? ¿Es porque no lo deseas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dice, poniéndose en pie también para encararlo, consternado—. Es decir, sí. ¡Sabes exactamente por qué no ha ocurrido nada! Olvidas lo que hemos hablado más de una vez…

—No —responde Yoochun, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Tu eres el que parece olvidar que Changmin y tu, en ciertas cosas, os parecéis demasiado.

Ambos se quedan mirando, la comprensión penetrando lentamente en la mente de Jaejoong. Quizás Yoochun tiene razón. Si él no ha querido ir más allá a pesar de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, solo porque no puede tener a todos los que quiere, es posible que su _maknae_ haya pensado lo mismo. 

¿Es esa la razón de Changmin?

Antes de que pueda añadir algo como respuesta a la declaración de Yoochun, escuchan los pasos de sus compañeros acercándose en silencio tras su ronda.

Jaejoong se gira hacia ellos, apartando la mirada de su _soulmate_. Caminan firmes, uno al lado del otro, con esa seguridad tan característica suya. Junsu parece tranquilo, divertido incluso, pero Yunho frunce el entrecejo al descubrirlo ahí, frente a Yoochun, uno tan cerca del otro que apenas pasa el aire entre ellos. 

Y recuerda, inevitablemente, lo que su amigo le acaba de contar acerca de las sospechas de su jefe de escuadrón.

No puede evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, que incrementa la profundidad del ceño de Yunho.

—¿Qué haces todavía levantado? —pregunta el líder cuando llegan a su altura—. Si habéis acabado con las letrinas, deberías irte a dormir.

—Me voy ahora, sólo me estaba despidiendo de Yoochun.

Su respuesta no parece convencerle, pero a Jaejoong no le importa. Sin dejar de sonreír, se despide con un gesto de Junsu y les da la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia el barracón con la seguridad de que esa noche ha caído otra de las barreras que los separan.


	19. En caída libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Pues para variar, me han liado al llegar a casa y no he podido actualizar hasta ahora xD Aun así, esperamos que lo disfrutes! ^_^_

Los sueños de Yunho esa noche están llenos de piel, sudor, besos húmedos y suaves, caricias prohibidas, gemidos roncos y abrazos perdidos. La desbordante sensación de placer viene y va como las olas del mar. Solo que él no se siente cómodo siendo la arena a merced de la disposición de mareas caprichosas.

Cuando se despierta, Junsu le mira desde su cama, sonriendo, con los ojos entrecerrados porque acaba de abandonar los brazos de Morfeo. Y a tenor de cómo se comporta deduce que no ha sido especialmente discreto durante su sueño. La única suerte es que los otros tres siguen dormidos. Por un momento quiere regalarle un gesto de desaprobación o molestia, pero en su lugar, porque su cuerpo sigue ordenes que él no da, decide corresponder a la sonrisa, lo cual aumenta la de Junsu más, si cabe, haciendo que parezca que han encendido la luz en la habitación.

Los demás amanecen minutos después, unos con más actitud que otros. Yoochun se levanta con los ojos cerrados gruñendo camino de la ducha. Jaejoong entra y se lava los dientes mientras le abre el grifo para que salga agua caliente, Yunho le acerca la toalla. Changmin les observa. Son gestos de los viejos tiempos, cuando Yoochun se levantaba el último, todavía cansado, a pesar del sueño y los mayores le facilitaban el camino hasta que se sentaba delante de un café. Es una lástima que no puedan prepararlo en la habitación antes de la carrera infernal.

Yoochun se da cuenta. Siente de golpe tanto cariño que ahoga. Cuando sale de la ducha les regala una sonrisa que ni siquiera el Coronel en su peor momento puede borrar. 

Llevan veinte minutos esperando en el patio, los demás reclutas cuchichean entre ellos y a ratos, algún grupo les observa con más o menos rencor. Pero ignoran todo lo que sucede y se mantienen firmes sin hablar. Cualquier cosa que tengan que decirse puede esperar a que estén solos. 

El Coronel aparece seguido de tres oficiales a los que no han visto en toda la semana. Se cuadra delante del pelotón, serio, y sin embargo Jaejoong percibe una chispa de diversión en él. Lo que significa malas noticias, sobre todos para ellos. 

Sabe que Junsu también se ha percatado cuando nota que se envara más, si es posible, en su posición de firmes. A primera vista, nadie que no fuesen ellos, se puede dar cuenta del cambio. 

—Después de una semana aquí —el Coronel comienza, con un tono especialmente solemne —habéis demostrado que sois peores de lo que yo imaginaba, y eso que mis expectativas eran mínimas —se queda en silencio para contemplar el efecto que provoca en el grueso de los reclutas que con caras de contrición parecen pedir perdón cual si fuesen niños traviesos—. A lo largo de mi carrera he tenido que sufrir a verdaderos inútiles, pero vosotros os lleváis el primer premio.

En ese punto, pequeños estallidos de desconsuelo, indignación o enfado se suceden en todo el patio. Excepto por los cinco que siguen quietos en su posición sin que sus rostros evidencien en ningún momento el efecto que puede estar causando el discurso del Coronel.

—¡Firmes en silencio! ¡Ya! —el grito que sobresalta a casi todos devuelve la atención hacia el Coronel—. Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de anunciar el ranking en el que ha quedado cada escuadrón. El primero puede elegir la tarea de la semana que viene. Así que vamos a ello, antes de que salgáis corriendo para hacer el ridículo como todas las mañanas.

Extiende una mano. Uno de los suboficiales se apresura a darle un papel, que desdobla lentamente. Changmin bufa para sus adentros. Si lo que quiere el muy arrogante es darle alguna emoción al momento debería aprender de los presentadores de televisión cuando reparten los premios. Porque ahí sí que hay intensidad, y siente los nervios en toda la piel mientras pretende que realmente no le importa, por si acaso alguna cámara indiscreta está vigilando todos sus movimientos. 

En este caso le da igual. Ellos saben que no tienen ninguna posibilidad, aunque lo merezcan de verdad. Respira tranquilo, quiere saber a qué grupo de pelotas lametraseros le han dado su premio.

El Coronel extiende el folio, lee por encima y abre la boca con toda la intención de dar los resultados. Pero no lo hace. Se acerca al papel y relee en silencio, aunque sus labios se mueven presurosos. Su dedo indice recorre líneas hasta que se gira hacia el suboficial que se lo ha dado.

—Esto no es lo que yo quería, sargento.

El aludido se acerca confuso, coge el papel y lo mira, comprobando.

—Señor, es la lista de resultados, señor. Estaba encima de su mesa, la copie de las anotaciones que me dejó ayer. Además sume las puntuaciones.

El Coronel cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Aprieta los puños con furia mal contenida. Intenta respirar para calmarse sin ningún éxito. Los soldados se miran unos a otros sorprendidos e intrigados. La ira del Coronel es más evidente cuantos más minutos pasan. Mira al suboficial como si tuviese la culpa de todos los males del mundo y se gira:

—Lea los resultados, sargento, y dígale al instructor de combate que lo quiero en mi despacho para ayer —brama sin dar oportunidad a replicarle, mientras da la vuelta y se aleja de la tarima. Aunque replicarle es la última de las intenciones que tiene cualquiera que trabaje para él en ese cuartel. 

El sargento ocupa el lugar donde minutos antes estaba su superior y lee con voz trémula los resultados:

—Esta semana el escuadrón que tiene el primer puesto en todas las categorías es el…nueve.

Después de un breve silencio, estallan las quejas y los gritos. Por una vez Yunho no puede o no quiere disimular su sorpresa. Se permite el lujo por unos segundos de sonreír para volver a su gesto inmutable. Jaejoong por el contrario dibuja la alegría en su cara con trazos claros y limpios, para que no quede ni la más mínima duda de lo bien que sienta cuando se hace justicia.

Yoochun y su sonrisa torcida apenas se muestran, esconde su cara ajustándose la gorra, porque prefiere celebrarlo cuando los cinco estén solos y quiere conservar ese papel para enmarcarlo como recuerdo . Changmin y Junsu impertérritos se miran entre sí y a sus compañeros, manteniendo la compostura. Ambos están pensando lo mismo: están en el primer puesto porque realmente se lo han ganado, pero después de la reacción del Coronel y todo lo que ha sucedido durante la semana, se reservan hasta que no comprueben efectivamente que no les van a cambiar de lugar en esa lista. 

—Deben decidir antes del final del día qué tarea quieren hacer la semana que viene —continúa el oficial, con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a doblar el papel con furia.

Yunho se apresura a responder, con voz firme y calma.

—Ya lo hemos decidido, señor. Nos quedaremos una semana más con la limpieza de las letrinas, señor.

Su declaración deja el patio en completo silencio durante unos segundos. La sorpresa se refleja en los rostros de los tres oficiales, que se miran entre sí confundidos, como si no estuviesen seguros de haber oído bien. Changmin disfruta de sus ceños fruncidos y su obvia incapacidad para lidiar con semejante respuesta.

El resto del pelotón tampoco ofrece una imagen muy distinta, pero se recuperan antes, comenzando a cuchichear entre ellos. Las risas resuenan aquí y allá, así como insultos murmurados llamándoles locos o excéntricas celebridades sin cabeza.

El oficial al frente pide silencio.

—No tienen por qué decidirlo ahora —dice, aun contrariado.

Mas Yunho ni siquiera se inmuta cuando responde:

—Nuestra decisión es firme, señor.

—Así sea entonces —asiente. Y se pone firme para gritar—. ¡Reclutas, a correr!

La carrera comienza como siempre, con los cinco en medio del pelotón, acoplándose rápidamente los unos al ritmo de los otros. Cada día les cuesta menos, resultando más instintivo que premeditado, sus constantes vitales volviéndose una como un engranaje perfecto. Sin embargo, cuando pierden de vista la base, el grueso del pelotón, que suele ignorarlos, decide que es el día en que van a confraternizar. Y no del modo amistoso en que uno esperara entablar relación con compañeros en las mismas circunstancias.

Los insultos comienzan a marcar cada metro que avanzan, llenos de ira injustificada y una envidia que no pueden ocultar. Atrás han quedado los débiles “nenazas” con que los encasilla el Coronel en su primer día. Ahora los llaman tramposos, lameculos y niños mimados, olvidándose repentinamente de toda la saña de la que han sido objeto, de todas las veces en que han intentado jugársela y la presión extra que han soportado durante todos esos días. Se olvidan de que incluso los han compadecido y deseado no estar en su situación, porque ser foco de la hostilidad de quien tiene el poder para amargar sus vidas no es divertido, y mucho menos fácil. Y se olvidan de que siempre están presentes cuando logran quedar por delante en cada carrera, cuando montan las armas correctamente en menos tiempo o cuando son seleccionados para el grupo avanzado de combate. 

Porque esas “nenazas” hieren su orgullo masculino al ser mejores, y no pueden aceptarlo como un hecho probado.

Los cinco los ignoran, mirando al frente y concentrándose en su carrera. Yoochun incluso lo disfruta, al igual que Changmin, a su espalda, porque ni siquiera el ingenio está entre las habilidades de sus compañeros reclutas. Pero sabe que Jaejoong no es tan bueno en eso de ignorar los insultos, especialmente los que van dirigidos a cualquiera de los otros cuatro. La mirada de soslayo de Yunho, cada pocos metros, evidencia que no es el único preocupado por su _hyung_. 

La tónica continúa mientras pequeños grupos se van descolgado, a lo largo de un par de kilómetros. Pero cuando los demás reclutas se dan cuenta de que los insultos no funcionan, cambian de táctica. Varios hombres, pertenecientes al pelotón número cinco, se acercan a ellos hasta colocarse a su lado y los empujan, con codazos y patadas. Yoochun se sale de la formación, a punto de caerse, y observa cómo Changmin trastabilla y Junsu salta para esquivar la misma pierna que se cruza en sus caminos. Jaejoong aprieta los puños y mira las sonrisas satisfechas de esos imbéciles, dispuesto a pagarles con la misma moneda, pero Yunho lo frena, reduciendo la marcha hasta colocarse a su lado y posar una mano en su hombro, sin detenerse.

—¿Os acordáis de Kim Joongkyu? —pregunta el líder en alto, a sus cuatro compañeros.

El resto de los reclutas frunce el ceño, sin comprender quién es ese tal Joongkyu, ni por qué Yunho lo menciona, pero su escuadrón sí lo entiende. Yunho los ve asentir, mientras distintas sonrisas se van dibujando en sus rostros al darse cuenta de lo que pretende.

—En cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Junsu los adelanta como una bala, seguido por Yoochun y Changmin. Yunho deja que Jaejoong se ponga en la cuarta posición y él cierra el grupo, apretando el paso todo lo que dan sus piernas. Y corren, como alma que lleva el diablo, sacrificando de forma consciente la resistencia en pos de la velocidad, sabiendo que puede salirles caro, pero también que pueden lograrlo porque ya lo han hecho antes.

Kim Joongkyu era uno de sus entrenadores físicos cuando eran aprendices en la SM, el que los hacía correr a lo largo del río Han una y otra vez, cantando, bajo todas las condiciones meteorológicas posibles, para expandir sus pulmones y hacerlos resistentes. Uno de sus ejercicios favoritos consistía en hacerlos cambiar de velocidad en medio de la carrera, acelerando su pulso a todo lo que daba para luego bajar la intensidad. Y volver a cambiar, una y otra vez, para obligar a sus músculos a responder frente al cansancio, a dar más de sí cuando creen que ya no pueden más.

Es más duro, y requiere un conocimiento exhaustivo de las capacidades de cada uno, saber hasta qué punto pueden llegar antes de romperse. Pero Yunho sabe que pueden, porque a pesar de que está seguro de que ninguno de ellos ha realizado este tipo de carreras desde que debutaron, también es consciente de lo mucho que han trabajado, dando conciertos de más de tres horas en los que se han enfrentado a bailes rápidos y difíciles estando diez pasos más allá del agotamiento.

Junsu siempre ha sido el mejor en controlar la velocidad y a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo, por eso siempre guiaba en ese tipo de carreras. Y por eso Yoochun siempre iba inmediatamente detrás, para obligarlo a dar todo de sí pero bajar la intensidad justo antes de que sea demasiado.

Los dejan atrás enseguida. Los pocos que intentan seguir su paso desfallecen antes de encarar la subida hacia el pueblo. Es a mitad de esta cuando Junsu reduce la marcha, pasando a trote ligero, mucho más lento del habitual, para que puedan recuperar el aliento. Les han sacado mucha ventaja y van a aprovecharlo.

No es hasta que no abandonan el pueblo, tras saludar a los oficiales y dar la vuelta a su perímetro, que Jaejoong sale de su mutismo para quejarse en voz alta, ya con la respiración completamente controlada.

—¡Deberías haberme dejado que les diera a esos gilipollas integrales! —murmura enojado sólo para ellos, cuando se cruzan con el pelotón, bastante mermado, que todavía está subiendo.

—¿Y pasar la noche en los calabozos cuando digan que empezamos nosotros? ¿A quién crees que va a creer el Coronel? ¿A nosotros, que somos su ojito derecho? —responde Changmin sarcásticamente.

—Me da igual. Son imbéciles y necesitan que alguien se lo haga entender.

—Changmin tiene razón —alega Yunho—. No solo nos meteremos en problemas, sino que además conseguirán lo que quieren, que es molestarnos.

Eso no hace nada por menguar el cabreo de Jaejoong.

—No sé qué cojones les molesta tanto. Saben que nos hemos ganado a pulso el puesto en ese ranking. Si quieren bajarnos de ahí, que se lo curren, coño.

—A mi lo que me intriga es precisamente eso —dice Yoochun. Su voz no suena tan clara como la de los demás, y es evidente que su respiración tampoco ha recuperado su cadencia habitual tras el esfuerzo en la subida—. Somos los primeros por derecho, pero de justicia hemos andado bastante escasos en la última semana…

—Y el Coronel parecía contrariado al leer el ranking, como si hubiese preparado otra cosa —termina Changmin por él, asintiendo—. Yo creo que no estábamos ni remotamente en esa posición ayer, lo que hace difícil de explicar que se haya hecho justicia. 

Jaejoong no ha pensado en eso, demasiado embebido en la sensación de triunfo y orgullo para sus compañeros. Pero no puede negar que Changmin y Yoochun tienen algo de razón. Es más, los cinco lo han hablado, llegando a la conclusión obvia de que iban a ignorar sus logros y ponerlos al final del ranking solo para seguir jodiéndoles la existencia. 

Puede tratarse de un error, que alguien no se haya enterado de la política anti TVXQ que existe en la base. Pero de algún modo es difícil de creer, sobre todo porque el Coronel es un hombre iracundo y demasiado cruel, e intuye que todo el personal está acostumbrado a seguir sus deseos a pies juntillas sin cuestionarlo siquiera.

Entonces, ¿quién coño los ha ayudado?

—No ha sido un error —dice convencido, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Alguien ha cambiado el ranking.

—Sí —asiente Changmin—. La cuestión es quién.

Ninguno tiene respuesta a esa pregunta, y cuando llegan a la base, los primeros y en su mejor marca hasta el momento, aun no han encontrado una respuesta.


	20. No en mi guardia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Para amenizar tu viernes-sin-muelas. Ojalá te siga gustando tanto como a nosotras ^_^_

Taemun entra decidido en el despacho del Coronel. La secretaria, que lo conoce desde que usa pañales, le indica que pase con un gesto de cabeza al tiempo que sonríe comprensiva. Además de su familia, ella es la persona que más sufre los cambios de humor del Coronel y esa dureza de carácter con la que impregna cada cosa que hace en la vida. Y no es mala persona, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se olvida de que no sólo es un militar.

Taemun sigue dándole vueltas al tema del escuadrón nueve. No entiende la inquina, y probablemente si le pregunta directamente obtendrá por respuesta la nada más absoluta, o más recriminaciones por su parte. A estas alturas no le afectan, y sin embargo esta vez no está dispuesto a quedarse con la duda.

Entra y se queda de pié. El Coronel revisa papeles, nervioso, los tira volviéndolos a recoger al minuto siguiente, sin ningún tipo de control.

—Señor —intenta llamar su atención. Sea lo que sea quiere salir cuanto antes de ese despacho—, ¿me llamaba?

—¿Qué has hecho con la lista? —pregunta airado—, ¿como coño te atreves a cambiar la lista?

Taemun parpadea sorprendido, solo unos segundos. Está acostumbrado a recuperarse con rapidez y tomar el control de la situación. Una charla con su padre no se diferencia mucho de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. 

—¿Qué lista, señor? —pregunta intentando disimular su extrañeza.

De todas las opciones que baraja para justificar la reunión, una lista no se encuentra ni como remota posibilidad.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, no es un buen momento. ¿Cómo cojones te atreves a modificar documentos oficiales del ejército? De todas las idioteces que has hecho en tu vida…

—Perdone señor, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de que me está hablando, la verdad. No sé nada de una lista ni de documentos oficiales.

La respuesta no puede ser más sincera y, acompañada de la cara de estupor, hace que en en el Coronel se siembre un pequeño atisbo de duda. Respira hondo antes de contestar, Taemun sabe que está contando hasta diez.

—La lista del ranking de los escuadrones. La hice a mano personalmente, para que mi secretaria la pasase al ordenador. Cuando esta mañana me la han dado estaba cambiada.

—¿Por qué hace la lista a mano, señor? Tengo entendido que el programa suma las puntuaciones y ya elabora la lista —sabe que la pregunta es lícita, pero por el gesto contrariado del Coronel adivina que en ningún caso es bien recibida.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya tienes bastante con tus propios asuntos. Sé que tienes predilección por el escuadrón nueve por razones que se escapan a mi razonamiento, pero…

—No tengo especial predilección, pero tu y tus hombres los estáis tratando como si fuesen escoria o una panda de desgraciados que no respetan al ejército ni a lo que representa y la verdad es que están haciendo un excelente trabajo. Solo llevan una semana y si los tratases como se merecen ahora mismo estarías presumiendo con los coroneles de otros cuarteles.

Se olvida que está hablando con el Coronel y se dirige a su padre. Tienen una norma no escrita de mantener las distancias dentro del cuartel y se permiten el tuteo cuando se encuentran fuera, en contadas ocasiones. Pero la cara de su padre y Coronel ahora mismo le muestra que no va a encontrar ninguna respuesta en ese momento.

—Veo que no vas a cambiar nunca —responde su padre, obviando las palabras de Taemun—. Es mejor que te vayas, ya encontraré al culpable y lo castigaré debidamente.

Sale del edificio principal cabreado y desorientado. La mitad de la conversación que mantiene con su padre no tiene sentido y la otra parte se repite cada vez que se encuentran. Suspira divertido. De todos los cuarteles que tiene el ejército coreano tenían que enviarle al único que comanda su padre. Para que luego digan que los soldados no tienen sentido del humor. 

Mientras pasea por el camino central descubre a Joongmo, que descansa en las escaleras del edificio de tiro mientras bebe de una pequeña taza en la que reza el lema “Apunta, dispara y corre”. No puede evitar sonreír. Todo en el instructor de armamento es divertido y extraño. Es excéntrico pero amable, nunca lo ha visto de mal humor y desde que llega al cuartel ningún soldado lo abandona sin usar un arma medianamente bien. Los rumores cuentan que trabajó para el gobierno en misiones secretas como francotirador, pero Taemun no se fía de los cotilleos, prefiere los hechos comprobados.

—Capitán Kang.

Este levanta la vista despacio y sonríe tímido al reconocerle.

—Mayor, ¿asuntos oficiales? 

Su tono es amable y cauto al mismo tiempo, cohibido. Siempre que trata con el Mayor Kwon tiene que reprimir ciertos nervios. Sin motivo, porque siempre se muestra amable con él. 

—Más o menos. El Coronel y su última obsesión.

Joongmo frunce el ceño preocupado.

—¿El escuadrón nueve, tal vez? —al tiempo que lo dice se maldice, porque no debe hablar con nadie del tema, puede perjudicar a los cinco en lugar de ayudarles.

—Precisamente ellos —responde aliviado Taemun—. Pensaba que era el único extrañado por ese comportamiento tan…

—¿Infantil? ¿Cruel? —Joongmo termina la frase por él, aliviado.

Kwon le mira conspirativo. Tal vez no está tan solo respecto a el asunto, como pensaba.

**—~oOo~—**

La tarde del sábado llega tan pronto como se va en un ejercicio de fuerza y precisión. En las pistas de entrenamiento del cuartel han preparado trampas escondidas en obstáculos aparentemente sencillos. Dos de cada escuadrón tienen que llegar al final juntos, si uno de los dos cae, perderán. 

A Jaejoong le recuerda a los programas de entretenimiento a los que solían ir, donde tenían que saltar en piscinas o tirarse desde cuerdas, demostrando que tenían madera de _idols_ manteniendo el equilibrio encima de pelotas. Nunca le encontró el sentido a eso y ahora tampoco le ve mucha utilidad a todo el circuito que han montado. 

Yunho ni siquiera tiene que pensar en los dos que les representarán. Se mueve hacia el comienzo del circuito. 

—Vamos —y cuando lo dice Junsu se adelanta sonriendo mientras los otros tres, que no hacen ningún amago de moverse, los observan con idénticas sonrisas. 

La mayoría de la gente piensa que todos esos programas están amañados, y lo cierto es que algunos si lo están. Pero en su caso, Yunho siempre dejaba muy claro que no tenían que darles ventaja y se preparaban una semana antes para poder, al menos, quedar en un lugar decente. El único que comparte el pundonor de ganar limpiamente es Junsu. Yoochun nunca le da crédito a ese tipo de programas, Jaejoong se aburre soberanamente y Changmin prefiere aquellos que se centran en la comida y le permiten probar todo tipo de platos. Desde siempre Junsu y Yunho se encargan de ese tipo de cosas. 

Comienzan en cuanto suena el silbato. Sus cuerpos guardan en la memoria arrastrase por el suelo y pegar saltos. Si lo piensan bien es más fácil, porque no se tienen que preocupar por los ángulos de las cámaras ni tienen de fondo el griterío habitual del público. 

Yoochun les mira, conoce de memoria la capacidad de ambos, pero nunca se niega a un buen espectáculo. Limpios, directos y precisos, tal y como son ellos en realidad. 

Llegan los primeros. Jaejoong se come las ganas de aplaudir fervorosamente. Al fin y al cabo las miradas furiosas y resentidas de sus compañeros valen como un buen sustituto. Algunos hasta patean las maderas que han tenido que trepar, o simplemente el aire como si tuviese la culpa de su ineptitud. Otros murmuran insultos ya desfasados de tanto que los han repetido, pero ninguno se atreve a más ante la mirada de los oficiales que han comandado la prueba.

Se pone a llover cuando se dirigen al comedor y Yunho mira al cielo preocupado, mientras todos corren a guarecerse. La lluvia no es muy intensa, pero las nubes negras en el horizonte no auguran una mejora para la noche de su última guardia. Van a acabar calados hasta los huesos, porque está seguro de que nadie va a dejarles ropa de aguas para hacer frente a su cometido. Y eso, en la situación en la que se encuentran, es una de las peores cosas que les podrían pasar, porque si alguno de ellos cae enfermo los chacales van a abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Cuando entra se dirige hacia su mesa de siempre. Changmin ha cogido comida para él, que aguarda en el banco a su lado, donde ya está dando cuenta de ese estofado con pinta insalubre que les dan día sí y día no.

—Changmin y yo haremos la guardia esta noche —dice al sentarse, tomando una decisión—. Los demás id a descansar al barracón. No tiene sentido que limpiemos hoy las letrinas si las van a llenar de barro durante la noche.

—Y una mierda —exclama Jaejoong, clavando su mirada furiosa en él—. Si piensas que vamos a pasar la noche calentitos en nuestras camas mientras os empapáis ahí fuera, piénsalo otra vez.

Yunho suspira, a mitad de camino entre el cansancio y un sentimiento bien distinto, que llena y expande su pecho al ser consciente de la preocupación que hay tras las palabras de su compañero.

—Cuantos menos nos expongamos a la lluvia, más posibilidades hay de que ninguno enferme. No nos lo podemos permitir.

—Como si enfermamos los cinco, Yunho —replica Jaejoong, sin dar su brazo a torcer—. ¿De qué puto árbol te has caído para pensar que vamos a aceptar algo semejante?

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de pillar una pulmonía? Sé razonable.

Yoochun bufa ante su petición, y por un segundo Yunho siente como si el tiempo volviese atrás y estuviesen en el salón de la casa que compartían, intentando llegar a algún acuerdo sobre el orden de las canciones para un concierto o las intervenciones que harían en un determinado programa. Jaejoong diría algo ilógico y Yunho le pediría coherencia mientras Yoochun y Changmin compartirían hilaridad sobre el sofá, alegando que no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

El recuerdo le sobreviene como un relámpago en medio de una tormenta, llenándolo de nostalgia, calidez y tristeza por lo que han perdido. E igual que llega se va, porque no se puede permitir ceder en esto.

—¿Y te vas a sentir mejor si solo la pilla Changmin? —contraataca Jaejoong, antes de que pueda añadir nada.

Es un golpe bajo. Porque si usara su propia persona Yunho podría replicar, decir sinceramente que es mejor así, que él puede soportar las consecuencias de sus actos y que no va a arrepentirse. Pero Jaejoong usa a Changmin para el ejemplo, porque sabe que si le pasa algo por una decisión unilateral suya, Yunho no va a poder con su conciencia.

Lo mira en silencio, incapaz de responder con una mentira que sería demasiado obvia para todos.

—Dejadlo ya —interrumpe Junsu, sin pausar el camino de los palillos a su boca—. Vamos a ir los cinco.

Jaejoong le sonríe, satisfecho y altanero por el respaldo de Junsu, y Yunho sabe que no tiene más opción que claudicar. Porque aunque se niegue, contra la decisión firme de los otros cuatro, no tiene nada que hacer. Van a ir lo quiera o no.

Suspira cansado y toma sus palillos, pero la cena sabe a serrín en su boca por la amarga derrota.

**—~oOo~—**

La lluvia arrecia contra la garita mientras Yoochun se sube más el cuello del uniforme, intentando resguardar para sí todo el calor que le sea posible para la próxima ronda. Y compadece a Junsu y Jaejoong, que son los primeros en salir para recorrer el perímetro. También a Yunho, que se ha perdido en medio del temporal para tratar de conseguir chubasqueros, o incluso plásticos, que puedan ayudarlos a alejar el agua de su piel lo máximo posible.

El único que se ha quedado es Changmin, que permanece de pie junto a él, todo lo cerca que puede sin llegar a abrazarlo, en un obvio intento de compartir su calor. Yoochun sonríe mientras da una calada al cigarro que le pasa su _dongsaeng_ , sintiéndose protegido. Debería ser al revés, ser él quien velase por el bienestar de su _maknae_ , quien se acercase para procurarle calor y consuelo. Pero en algún punto Changmin ha crecido, en todos los sentidos posibles, sin que apenas se dieran cuenta. Y quien era el foco de todas las atenciones se convirtió en protector, aun mucho antes de tuviesen que dejarlos atrás por culpa de las estúpidas reglas de una compañía.

Comprobar que no ha perdido esa actitud inconsciente para con ellos es una de las mejores cosas que ha descubierto esa semana. Si acaso, Yoochun está convencido de que se ha hecho más fuerte, más marcado en él, más instintivo. No en vano lleva demasiado tiempo con Yunho como única influencia y apoyo, y no existe nadie sobre la faz de la tierra más sobreprotector que él.

Su sonrisa se amplía al imaginar lo que diría Changmin si comentase en voz alta que ahora puede ver mucho de Yunho en él. Renegaría, está seguro, igual que lo hace cada vez que alguien le recuerda las cosas que tiene en común con Jaejoong.

Yoochun le devuelve el cigarrillo, tras un par de caladas, y espera en silencio a que Changmin lo quiebre con alguna de las preguntas que sólo comparte con él, del mismo modo que el tabaco.

Le sorprende que sonría y niegue con la cabeza, como si sus pensamientos fuesen a la vez divertidos y exasperantes, y es Yoochun quien eleva las cejas en un mudo “qué”, iniciando la conversación.

—Una vez Yunho se apareció en casa de Kyuhyun con un paraguas comprado a medianoche, sólo porque sabía que yo iba a regresar tarde y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Ni siquiera recordó que yo había llevado el coche, y que mi paseo nocturno sería entre el aparcamiento del edificio de Kyuhyun y el mío.

Yoochun se ríe. 

—Ese es nuestro Yunho —murmura mientras se arrebuja más en su uniforme, acercándose inconsciente más a Changmin, en un gesto adquirido durante muchos años

—Sí —contesta Changmin soñador—, tenías que ver su cara en todo el trayecto camino de casa, aún tengo el paraguas en el maletero.

—Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente —Yoochun recuerda cuando su _maknae_ no se burlaba en soledad del líder y no puede evitar la sensación de melancolía—. Supongo que Kyuhyun disimuló perfectamente.

—Impertérrito. Minho se deshizo en sonrisas y halagos, bastante patético, por cierto —resopla indignado, aunque lo cierto es que hay un cierto tono de añoranza.

Yoochun le mira, intentando transmitirle tantas cosas que por un momento duda de si realmente el mensaje llega. Pero la mirada cálida y cómplice que le devuelve le demuestra todo lo contrario. Los dos saben que las palabras están sobrevaloradas, siempre funcionan a base de gestos mudos y discretos que les ayudan a esconderse en su burbuja particular, una en la que a pesar de todo dejan que los otros tres entren. 

Pero en noches como esta, escondidos en una garita guareciéndose de la lluvia y el mal tiempo, es el primer momento de verdad que comparten desde la separación. Lo sienten mientras se siguen mirando. Por un instante Changmin siente la necesidad de abrazar, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada Yunho asoma la cabeza con una medio sonrisa de triunfo.

—Los tengo —entra con un paquete abultado de color verde—. Los encontré en el almacén, supongo que en algún momento tendremos que devolverlos.

Yoochun ladea la cabeza y le mira divertido.

—Yunho, ¿le has robado al ejército? —su tono socarrón es totalmente audible—. Niño malo.

Sabe que es una broma, pero la voz de Yoochun tiene un efecto hipnótico que le envuelve en promesas y al mismo tiempo le lleva a caminos teñidos de vergüenza, porque no debe sentir electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que Yoochun le habla o le mira de esa manera. Y sin embargo se deja llevar, aunque sea un segundo. 

—Nosotros hacemos esta ronda —afirma Changmin, mientras se coloca una suerte de impermeable por la cabeza que le cubre todo, se enfunda la capucha y espera a que Yoochun termine.

—Gracias jefe —Yunho jura que si Yoochun sigue comportándose de esa manera se va a volver loco. 

Le da dos impermeables más.

—Buscad a los otros y por favor, obligar a Jaejoong a ponérselo.

Suena cansado, no fisicamente, sin embargo los dos saben que lidiar con todo lo que les está pasando deja huella. Aunque no se preocupan, Yunho ha cargado con cosas peores sin perder la sonrisa. 

Caminan deprisa, en silencio, solo se escucha la lluvia repiqueteando contra los edificios formando una melodía que interrumpe cualquier pensamiento. Changmin consigue dejar su mente en blanco, ha practicado durante años, encuentra los principios budistas que le inculcaron sus padres de pequeño de mucha utilidad, porque respirar y pensar antes de decir o hacer algo se convierte en un mantra cuando se quedan solos. 

Yunho prefiere pelear con la situación a la cara, dejar fluir la ira y la tristeza en los ensayos cuando su cuerpo toma el control y puede demostrar en cada salto lo atrapado que se siente de verdad. 

—Es bueno que esté ocupado —Yoochun parece continuar el hilo de sus pensamientos—, creo que así es más fácil para él… volver a estar juntos.

Changmin tarda en responder, pero cuando lo hace sonríe divertido.

—Estaba perdido sin planear, sin saber cómo os sentíais de verdad. Pensaba que nunca volveríais a… bueno ya sabes, todo drama.

Su voz pausada se cuela entre el viento. Yoochun bebe de cada palabra sintiéndola como propia, dejando que el dolor se apague gracias a que la suerte o algún dios descastado les ha puesto en el mismo camino. 

—No te quejes, Junsu ha tenido que aguantar el doble: Jaejoong y yo en fase.

Changmin finge que tiembla mientras resopla

—No es justo, él tiene un don para conseguir que las personas hagan lo que quieran.

No lo dice con rencor, de hecho se acerca más al cariño que otra cosa. Yunho sigue dejando huella, pero tampoco comenta eso, no de momento. Mañana será otro día. 

—Que contigo funciona perfectamente, claro —Yoochun le contesta divertido. 

Changmin es de las pocas personas en el planeta, aparte de su hermano, que pueden encarar a Junsu, decirle que no y que no estalle la tercera guerra mundial. Bien es cierto que al final probablemente se salga con la suya, pero luego sonríe y a poco que la persona lo quiera, se rinde sin condiciones. 

Se encuentran con Jaejoong y Junsu a mitad de camino, calados hasta los huesos, y corren para entregarles los chubasqueros que Yunho les ha dado. Ambos lo agradecen, a pesar de que ya no les va a servir de mucho, y continúan con sus respectivas rondas, en silencio, dejando que la humedad los rodee sin llegar a empaparlos.

La lluvia desaparece cuando casi están terminando, el aire huele a tierra mojada y a hierba fresca. Aminoran la velocidad cuando llegan a la garita. Los demás les esperan mientras se deshacen de los impermeables. Yunho les ve llegar con un gesto que se acerca bastante al alivio, mientras Junsu les sonríe poniendo cara de “tardáis un minuto más y despierta a todo el cuartel”. 

—Jaejoong se queda, Yoochun vienes conmigo, así ninguno de los dos fumareis durante la ronda.

Junsu se ríe, Yoochun y Changmin miran a Yunho con la misma expresión cínica que oscila entre la desconfianza y la diversión. Yunho resopla indignado, pero no entra en el juego, sabe que va a perder estrepitosamente. 

Cuando Yoochun y Yunho doblan la esquina, perdiendo de vista a los demás Yunho se acerca más a él con aire conspirador y preocupado.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? No debería juntarlos en una ronda.

Yoochun le mira entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

—¿El hijo del demonio y el señor perfecto?

—Chunnie no empieces.

Se para en seco al darse cuenta de que utiliza su apodo. Le mira preocupado pero Yoochun le da palmadas consoladoras en la espalda y lo tranquiliza con una sonrisa.

—Son Changmin y Junsu, además ya sabes lo que dicen, los que comparten habitación son de la misma condición. Salvo contigo, eres la excepción, careces de un mínimo cariño por el orden después de años de convivir conmigo. Todavía no me explico qué hice mal.

Yunho, se permite relajarse mientras hacen la ronda en un silencio un poco más cómodo que los anteriores.


	21. Toda la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y un capítulo más de esta historia que disfrutamos en todos los sentidos posibles. Ojalá tu también lo hagas ^_^_

Junsu siempre respeta las necesidades de los demás, su espacio, sus manías, las cosas que distinguen y hacen únicas a las personas que conoce y quiere. Por eso no intenta conversar con Changmin. Su cara no refleja nada, pero todo su lenguaje corporal pide a gritos un poco de privacidad, aunque camina junto a él sin ninguna intención de separarse, lo cual después de tan sólo una semana de convivencia, dice mucho.

Sus pasos resuenan en el agua que se ha acumulado formando charcos a lo largo del perímetro. Y al ver sus huellas, al oír el chapoteo, de alguna forma Junsu se siente viejo, muy lejos del niño feliz que no paraba de salpicar con sus botas cuando veía su reflejo en el agua. Y no se trata de que se encuentren en medio de una base militar cumpliendo el servicio obligatorio, lo que la mayoría de los hombres consideran un paso hacia la madurez. Es porque ha vivido mil vidas, tan distintas las unas de las otras que no parecen pertenecer a una misma persona. Porque no hay modo de que ese niño que chapotea sea el mismo que perdió la voz amargamente. No parece posible que ese adolescente incansable del que los demás se burlaban descubriese que su voz no es tan importante como las personas con quienes le obligan a compartirla. Ni que obligación se vuelva voluntad, dependencia y un cariño tan profundo y arraigado que es imposible arrancar. 

Hasta que se lo quitan. A pedradas. A portazos de los que hacen vibrar el alma. Hasta que desgarran todas sus convicciones para mostrar un camino que ni siquiera contemplaba, que no creía que pudiese existir. Y aun así... 

Aun así no es suficiente para que olvide. No quiere hacerlo. Olvidar es borrar el pasado, hacer ver que no es importante, trascendental, que los errores y los aciertos y todo el camino recorrido ha sido un juego. Y no es el caso. 

Sin embargo ha aprendido a no cegarse, a no caminar como si sólo existiera lo que tiene en frente, sin hacerse una composición global de la situación. Ha aprendido de la peor de las formas que no existe sólo una respuesta correcta, aun cuando pueda parecerlo, aun cuando todos los indicios hagan pensar que es así. Que hay innumerables caminos y que sin haberlos recorrido todos no puede ser dueño de la verdad absoluta. 

Es más fácil pensarlo que llevarlo a la práctica. Pero Junsu ha tenido a Yoochun para ello, mucho más visceral que él, mucho más sensible, y por lo mismo con una capacidad de comprensión a la que Junsu difícilmente llegará nunca. Es capaz de contemplar todos los matices de una luz, asimilarlos y describirlos sin ser apenas consciente de ello. Junsu no. Junsu es el de las cosas simples y directas, pero hace demasiado tiempo que Yoochun le demostró que no es suficiente, que en los matices está lo importante, y que sin apreciarlos el conjunto estará incompleto. 

Quiere conocerlos. Quiere saber todos los porqués, todas las razones que hubo en ese momento que ha marcado su vida. Quiere entender de verdad para poder dejar de sentirse un extraño con quienes son parte de sí mismo. Y no se trata de perdón, o de disculpas, porque el perdón sólo existe en la medida en que lo hace el arrepentimiento, y si algo tiene claro es que cada uno de ellos, por los motivos que fuese, actuó como creía que era mejor. 

Junsu no necesita una disculpa, una aceptación de un error que no existe. Solo necesita comprender. Acercarse a una verdad que le es negada justo cuando más la necesita, la cruda y descarnada que le ayude a sentirse completo una vez más. 

Changmin es consciente de que su compañero está concentrado, nota su abstracción, tanto que casi puede tocarla. Y sin embargo… es la oportunidad perfecta, porque si quiere respuestas, por mucho que no se sienta preparado para escucharlas, Junsu es el apropiado para dárselas, ajeno a grandes discursos, a dramas o malentendidos. Es la respuesta directa, sin adornos ni ambigüedades, de esas que rompen por dentro, que abren heridas pero que al final curan. O eso espera. 

Quiere deshacerse de la sensación de abandono, quiere levantar el vuelo una vez más. Necesita porqués tan desesperadamente que a veces se ahoga en la duda, y pretende culpar al mundo o a los astros, a seres mitológicos o a todo ser viviente que le rodea. Cuando habla del tema con alguien que no sea Yunho se retrae escondiendo sus sentimientos, dejándolos a buen recaudo bajo cinco llaves, y se abraza a su inseguridad recordando los viejos tiempos que duelen pero son mejores que cualquier cosa que le depara el futuro. 

Hasta que vuelven a reunirse, y no les culpa, porque además de quererlos los respeta. Pero perdonar se convierte en una tarea titánica cuando lo que más quiere, partes de él, se van llevándose la risa, las caricias y el amor tan lejos que cazar estrellas se le antoja más fácil que recuperar todo eso que se pierde sin apenas darse cuenta. Se quedó solo, con un Yunho roto e indefenso, con el alma quebrada y la voluntad perdida. Se deben respuestas, porque para seguir adelante, si ignoran el pasado, puede que como castigo por la indiferencia estén condenados a repetirlo. 

Cuando se fueron abandonaron frases sin terminar, suspendieron abrazos en el aire, arrancaron los buenos recuerdos de las paredes que tanto saben y robaron las mantas de confianza que les habían arropado tantas mañanas, cuando el sol les sorprendía despiertos, ensayando o componiendo. Dejaron los platos de comprensión en el fregadero y la fe en el congelador. No quiere una escena final de cuento, solo conocer el mundo desde la otra perspectiva para dejar de ver en blanco y negro. 

Respira hondo y se detiene para buscar los ojos de Junsu en los que encuentra sorpresa y duda. 

—¿Por qué os fuisteis? —pregunta a bocajarro. 

Cree firmemente en la futilidad de los prolegómenos cuando se trata de algo tan serio. 

Junsu tarda en reaccionar, sabe que ese momento es inevitable y sin embargo no cuenta con él tan pronto. Aunque viniendo de Changmin sí tan directo. Le mira serio, como pocas veces en su vida. Cierra los ojos, es la primera vez que habla del tema con alguien que no sean Jaejoong o Yoochun. 

—Estuve a punto de perder la voz… por segunda vez y me aterroricé tanto que me costaba respirar o dormir. Luego vienen todos los detalles... —su voz suena rota, le cuesta revivir aquellos días. 

Changmin asiente pensativo, no aparta la mirada, ni quiere, ni puede. Está atrapado intentando digerir la crudeza de sus palabras. No encuentra más que verdad en los ojos de Junsu que por un segundo duda si continuar hablando, pero con un asentimiento su _maknae_ rompe cualquier barrera.

—Yoochun estuvo una semana en el hospital después de irnos, te ahorro los detalles escabrosos, deshidratado, anémico y tan triste que sacarle del pozo casi me cuesta nuestra amistad.

Después de las últimas palabras Junsu baja la cabeza, sus hombros, otrora erguidos, caen como si llevase el peso de mil mundos encima. Pero no quiere parar. Por eso, tomando aire, pregunta:

—¿Por qué te quedaste? 

Y una vez que hace la pregunta con mayúsculas se siente liberado y asustado a partes iguales. 

Changmin esboza una medio sonrisa, descarnada y tosca, no exenta de burla. 

—Tenía un contrato, una responsabilidad que cumplir. Todos hablamos de la necesidad de un cambio y un día Jaejoong se planta y empieza a hablar de demandar y marcharse. Yo era menor cuando se firmó el contrato, pero aunque no lo fuese, hubo un momento en que para vosotros no había más caminos. El mismo miedo que tenías tu a perder la voz lo tuve yo a destruir todo lo que habíamos construido. 

No se dan cuenta pero vuelven a caminar, aunque no son conscientes de nada de lo que les rodea. Siguen hablando en voz baja, sin rastro de enfado o malestar. Es lo que anima a Junsu para continuar. Le mira de reojo. 

—Quería que nos fuésemos juntos —afirma rotundo. 

—Quería que nos quedásemos los cinco, quise odiarte… odiaros, te juro que puse todo mi empeño pero... —Changmin deja que la tristeza que esconde y guarda desde hace años salga poco a poco— nunca me he sentido tan solo.

Junsu se rompe, se llena de pena, se ahoga en la culpa como nunca. Todas las palabras quebradas, suaves, tan crueles como ciertas, hacen las veces de bofetada. Y duele. 

—La noche que Jaejoong decidió demandar el manager quería castigarnos por celebrar tu fiesta de fin de curso, cuando sacaste aquellas impresionantes notas. Se encaró con él y casi llegan a las manos. No te cuento esto para justificar nada, pero fue la última gota en un vaso que ya desbordaba. 

—Lo sé —la respuesta de Changmin es rotunda—, me lo contaron meses después. Teníais que haberme contado las cosas en lugar de dedicaros a protegerme como si fuese idiota. 

Junsu levanta la cabeza mirando al cielo, toma aire y siente que Changmin le mira a él. No lo esquiva, vuelve a él para cruzar miradas de las que cuentan un millón de verdades y determinadas permiten atisbar la tormenta que se desata dentro.

—Yunho se rompió, perdió las ganas y hasta ahora no creía posible recomponer los trozos. Nos obligasteis a cantar solos, a defender un nombre que es de cinco. 

—Y nunca podremos agradeceros lo suficiente —interrumpe Junsu con fiereza, necesita que ese punto quede más que claro.

—Ya —contesta Changmin mientras vuelve a caminar dejándolo atrás. Junsu le alcanza enseguida.

—¿Pero? —pregunta, porque está seguro de que la pobre respuesta lleva cola. 

—Encontrasteis un nombre enseguida y no había sitio para Yunho y para mi, no en esas tres letras —no disimula el tono agrio y resentido, lo enfatiza abriendo los ojos y evitando su mirada. 

—Nos limitamos a seguir adelante, a pelear por hacernos un hueco, y si no estuviésemos aquí seguiríamos haciendo lo mismo. Igual que para vosotros. Quedarnos parados no era una opción. 

Changmin asiente, recuerda los siguientes meses de incertidumbre y oscuridad. Las borracheras y alguna que otra lágrima furtiva que se escapaba en los momentos más inoportunos. La única salida era pelear y seguir adelante aunque por dentro las heridas continuasen sangrando sin posibilidad de cura alguna. 

Pero saberlo no lo hace más fácil. Porque por más que lo intentaron, ni Yunho ni él pudieron alejarse por completo, mantenerse en la ignorancia de no saber qué caminos tomaban, en qué canciones ponían en alma y se perdían. Ni sus éxitos lograban permanecer ocultos tras ese muro de distancia y soledad que había entre ellos.

Yunho y él no existen ahí, no tienen cabida en ese universo de tres letras. Es un mundo desconocido, árido y terriblemente hostil, que se sustenta sobre la mejor de las amistades, esa que nunca se ha roto ni se romperá. A cambio se quedaron con canciones que nunca han sonado igual con sólo dos voces. Se quedaron con bailes llenos de huecos que los bailarines nunca han suplido a pesar de su dedicación y perfección. Se quedaron con vídeos mutilados de sus inicios, donde sólo se les ve a ellos, pero la esencia es de los cinco.

Y con el recuerdo constante de que dos no son suficientes para crear magia sobre un escenario.

—Lo sé. Pero habéis corrido tanto y tan lejos que ni Yunho ni yo vamos a poder alcanzaros.

Su voz suena demasiado baja. Tiembla. Casi imperceptiblemente. Pero es suficiente para Junsu. Porque lo conoce, conoce a su _maknae_ , ha compartido con él videojuegos, habitación y vida, ha visto lo mejor y lo peor. Y sabe que Changmin es capaz de controlar todas sus reacciones hasta el extremo. Hasta que se quiebra más allá de cualquier consuelo, de cualquier palabra.

No puede soportarlo, nunca ha podido. Porque si alguien ha tenido siempre claro cuan fuerte y maduro es Changmin es él. Y por lo mismo es quien mejor puede reconocer las grietas cuando aparecen, en ocasiones tan raras y tan escasas que aún puede contarlas.

Junsu se para de nuevo, y detiene a Changmin, agarrándolo del brazo y girándolo hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tu también lo sabes, _hyung_. Nunca volveremos a estar juntos sobre un escenario. No os lo van a permitir, ni vuestras fans, esas que no saben, ni les importa, quiénes fuisteis antes, ni vuestra compañía. Estáis tan atados como nosotros.

En ese momento no puede pensar en fans, ni en compañías, ni en cuerdas que sin cernirse sobre muñecas y tobillos, paralizan igual. Porque nada de eso es importante frente a la declaración de Changmin, esa que no esconde ni el dolor ni un deseo inconsciente, o quizás no tanto como pueda parecer.

—¿Querrías? ¿Eso es lo que quieres de nosotros?

No sabe qué respuesta espera, ni sabe si la pregunta es la adecuada, la que tiene más sentido en esa situación. Tampoco si Changmin lo entenderá, porque incluso a Junsu le cuesta entenderse a sí mismo. Pero siente el corazón en la garganta cuando lo mira a los ojos y el silencio se extiende interminable, veinte segundos, cincuenta, dos minutos.

Changmin suspira pero no contesta, no a la pregunta que le ha formulado.

—Ya no somos cinco. Somos tres y dos. En todos los ámbitos. Y seguiremos siéndolo tras este espejismo de dos meses.

—No he preguntado eso.

—Da igual lo que yo quiera.

—No. Nunca ha dado igual. Y nunca lo hará, Changmin.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, mirándose, pero Junsu sabe que hasta ahí llego la sinceridad de esa noche. Changmin no puede más, es evidente, pero no está preparado para dejarlo ir, para que ese muro que los ha mantenido alejados vuelva a erigirse.

No lo abraza, como se muere por hacer, ni pronuncia una sola palabra más de las que quedan atrapadas en su garganta, donde se encuentran su voz y su corazón para formar la más sólida de las barreras. Sólo se pone de puntillas, apoyándose en el brazo que aun sujeta con su mano, y lo besa. Sus labios se unen por primera vez en una sinfonía silenciosa llena de esperanzas rotas, de sueños truncados, de dolor compartido en la distancia, igual de crudo y difícil de llevar. Junsu no puede expresar más con palabras que con ese roce de labios fríos. Porque nunca se ha tratado de lo que les rodea, de compañías o fans o cualquier otro escollo, sino de ellos mismos, de lo que han sido y siguen siendo unos para los otros.

Y Changmin siempre ha sido y será parte de él, tan inamovible que ni el tiempo, ni mucho menos la distancia van a hacer mella en el hueco que lleva su nombre, otrora vacío y tan lleno en ese momento.

No es la forma en que quiere hacerlo, ni sabe tan bien como espera, porque las razones que los llevan ahí no son las mejores. Pero Junsu siente que es la única manera que tiene de expresar cuán importante es para él, cuánto lo ha echado de menos, lo difícil que ha sido recorrer un camino en el que no estaba. Por eso pone su alma en ese roce y espera que Changmin pueda acunarla con su aliento, su calor, y una comprensión tan profunda que no necesiten más palabras.

**—~oOo~—**

Yunho y Yoochun hacen la ronda mientras intercambian impresiones a ratos. Yoochun puede sentir como su compañero tiene la cabeza en otro sitio, y no quiere interrumpir los derroteros por los que su mente se pierde. No de momento. Carece de la paciencia de Junsu y del respeto de Changmin, pero si las circunstancias lo piden, puede esperar. Por encima de su convencimiento de que Yunho debe dejar salir todo lo que lleva dentro.

Al doblar la esquina del edificio que alberga el gimnasio los ven. Caminan en silencio, sus rostros son una máscara de nada, pero Yoochun lee entre líneas y puede oler la tensión que les rodea, aunque no puede asegurar que sea necesariamente mala. 

Yunho también se da cuenta, su cuerpo se tensa a medida que se acercan. Yoochun se centra en sus reacciones. Espera el momento en el que Changmin y Junsu se queden solos, porque tienen su particular modo de resolver las cosas. De los cinco son los más directos a la hora de enfrentar problemas. Tiene el mismo interés en saber como están, pero a diferencia de Yunho no le mueve el afán paternalista y sobreprotector que despliega sobre todos, especialmente los más jóvenes, en cuanto tiene ocasión.

Junsu y Changmin los ven y saludan en silencio. Changmin no quiere parar, intenta digerir la conversación que acaban de tener y asimilar todo el alivio que decir según que cosas en voz alta supone para él. Y luego está el beso, inesperado, fugaz, inoportuno y tan jodidamente bueno… no sabe qué pensar y, lo que es peor, qué sentir.

Junsu no se arrepiente, ni de lo que escucha, ni de sus palabras, menos de poder acercarse a Changmin con ese beso. Uno que lleva reservando para él desde tiempos inmemoriales. Aunque le sabe a poco, intenta relajarse cuando ve a Yunho y Yoochun caminar hacia ellos.

Yunho apresura el paso, determinado a comprobar que están bien, incluso a cambiar de pareja si es necesario. No pueden arriesgarse a tener más problemas, aunque en el fondo no quiere, porque si se para a pensar, ver a Changmin y Junsu juntos otra vez trabajando codo con codo es magia y no quiere ser el culpable de acabar con eso. Ya se siente bastante fracasado como para engrosar su lista de pecados. 

Yoochun sujeta su brazo empujándolo hacia él. Intenta zafarse pero la mirada que le regala su compañero detiene cualquier intento.

—Déjalos Yunho, sea lo que sea tienen que arreglarlo solos.

La voz grave se cuela en sus intenciones, acariciando su preocupación, eximiéndole de cualquier responsabilidad y a pesar de eso, contempla con aprensión como les saludan serios y distantes.

—Algo les pasa —murmura intranquilo—, ¿no crees que…?

—No —interrumpe Yoochun—. ¿Desde cuando es bueno meterse entre esos dos?

Yunho sabe de lo que le está hablando. Los dos compañeros de habitación, discutían por casi todo, videojuegos, fútbol, comida o ropa. Se burlaban el uno del otro constantemente, pero si alguien se inmiscuía en sus particulares “intercambios” se defendían ferozmente y el pobre incauto que hubiese intentado lidiar entre ellos salía escaldado. 

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero, las cosas ya no funcionan como antes —murmura apenado.

Yoochun sonríe mientras enciende un cigarro.

—No te lo tomes a mal Jung Yunho, pero no eres el encargado de sostener el mundo, así que puedes relajarte un poco y contarme exactamente como vamos a deshacernos del chalado del Coronel.

Yunho le mira divertido. Ese es el Yoochun que recuerda, el que consigue que en el peor momento las cosas no parezcan tan malas. Y no es consciente hasta ese momento de lo mucho que lo ha añorado.

—Vale, pero solo por esta noche. Mañana tu descubrirás qué pasa entre ellos, no puedo planear preocupado —su tono relajado y juguetón transporta a Yoochun a momentos de intimidad cuando nadie podía verlos y Yunho se convertía en su compañero de bromas. 

Cuando llegan a la garita los demás les están esperando. Jaejoong golpea la bota contra el suelo repetidamente mientras les señala el reloj, y a su espalda el relevo que somnoliento se acerca lentamente con todo el aspecto de necesitar una cama con desespero. Yoochun y Yunho apuran el paso y se colocan al lado de sus compañeros en posición de firmes para saludar al mismo tiempo. El escuadrón recién llegado ignora completamente el saludo, rodeándoles para comenzar su guardia. Jaejoong tiene la oportunidad de mirarlos con desprecio por encima del hombro antes de que Yunho le agarre del brazo y tire de él para regresar al barracón.

—No, Jaejoong —exclama entre divertido y preocupado.

—No iba a hacer nada, jefe —su tono belicoso indica precisamente lo contrario.

—Ya, claro —Yunho sonríe a medias mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación—. Vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día duro. 

Changmin los observa desde su cama. Antes de dormirse su mirada se cruza con la de Junsu, una en la que ambos son conscientes de la línea que han cruzado esa noche sin proponérselo.


	22. Aquí y ahora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Esta semana hemos sido buenas con la brevedad entre una actualización y otra, ¿verdad? A disfrutar!_

El amanecer sorprende a Jaejoong. Es el primero en despertar, normalmente Yunho madruga más que cualquiera y se prepara mientras los demás abandonan el sueño. Se aprovecha y disfruta de un pequeño momento de soledad que le permite observar a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Changmin y a Yunho. Por un momento se deja llevar por la nostalgia, pero no es el momento y debe dejar todas esas sensaciones a un lado, por lo menos durante los meses que dura la instrucción. Luego… luego tendrá que hacer algo al respecto, pero ahora lo importante es sobrevivir en el infierno personal que el Coronel psicópata ha creado especialmente para ellos. 

La carrera comienza sin tropiezos, corren hacia el pueblo alerta porque son conscientes de que sus compañeros pueden intentar cualquier cosa. Pero no sucede nada.

—No lo entiendo —exclama Junsu—. Ayer se lanzan a por nosotros y hoy ni se acercan.

—Puede que se hayan dado cuenta que no pueden con nosotros, pero todo apunta a que están preparando algo peor —Yoochun controla la respiración mientras palpa su bolsillo asegurándose de llevar el inhalador con él. 

Changmin y Jaejoong asienten preocupados. Yunho no dice nada, es el último de la fila y permanece en silencio sin dar indicios de participar en la conversación. Adelantan a uno de los escuadrones al salir del pueblo. Cuando están llegando a la meta su voz suena determinada y feroz.

—Si esto continúa así no vamos a esperar a que hagan nada, iremos a por ellos.

Jaejoong, que los dirige, vuelve la cabeza para mirarle pero Yunho en un gesto le obliga a continuar hasta llegar al patio y colocarse en formación. Se cuela entre Junsu y él para ponerse a su lado.

—¿Cuando nos hemos convertido en un cuerpo de ataque? ¿Vamos a ser los matones? —pregunta más cabreado que sorprendido.

Yunho le mira de reojo, claramente desconcertado.

—No me refiero a eso Jae, deberías saberlo —su tono ligeramente dolido alerta a Jaejoong, que vuelve la vista al frente, maldiciendo, no por primera vez, lo poco que procesa a veces—. No quería decir eso y lo sabes —farfulla entre dientes—. Tenemos que protegernos, no quiero que nos sorprendan con la guardia baja. 

Jaejoong asiente, pero es uno de esos gestos que dejan bien claro que la conversación no ha terminado y que la continuará en cuanto tenga oportunidad. 

El resto de los escuadrones van llegando hasta rodearlos, con miradas hoscas pero manteniéndose a distancia, como si una barrera invisible los separase repentinamente. A Yunho no le gusta nada esa actitud. ¿Que los marginen porque el Coronel los odia injustificadamente? Sí, porque es lo que han hecho desde el principio, y acercarse aunque sea para saludar sólo puede traerles cosas malas. ¿Pero que la envidia y la rabia por sus triunfos los lleve a alejarse? No puede entenderlo. Porque está acostumbrado a despertar envidias, o lo estaba cuando escalaban hacia la cima de su carrera, los cinco juntos sobre un escenario. Y la gente no huye, ni se aparta, sino que se vuelve hipócrita y finge cordialidad mientras desea su caída y se alegra de cada batacazo que vuelve la vida del revés. 

En la distancia no se puede disfrutar del espectáculo cuando todo se desmorona.

Sabe que están preparando algo. Imagina que no es cosa de todos los reclutas, porque no todos los miran con odio, pero intuye que los cabecillas son los del escuadrón número cinco, quienes más han antagonizado cada uno de sus triunfos. Y sabe también que estarán seguros mientras haya oficiales cerca, porque no van a arriesgarse a un castigo que los ponga bajo la mira del Coronel tanto como a ellos.

—Tenemos que mantener vigilados a los del cinco —dice en bajo, mientras se dirigen al comedor—. Si vamos a recibir cualquier represalia, va a partir de ellos.

Los cuatro asienten, conformes, pero la mirada esquiva de Jaejoong, mientras lo hace, es tan mal presagio como una nube negra tapando por completo el sol.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


—¡Panda de guarros desaprensivos! —exclama Jaejoong nada más poner un pie en las letrinas.

Están hechas un asco. El suelo tiene más barro reseco que el que se acumula en el exterior, creando montículos en algunas zonas, e incluso los azulejos, que dejaron hace dos noches impolutos, están manchados de tal forma que sólo puede haberse hecho con premeditación. Hasta el techo tiene salpicaduras oscuras en algunas zonas, como si alguien hubiese agitado ropa manchada con mucha fuerza, y el olor que lo impregna todo es nauseabundo.

Cuando entra en la zona de las duchas, a Jaejoong ya no le cabe ninguna duda de que los cabrones de sus compañeros se han ensañado, con alevosía, porque de otra forma encuentra difícil de explicar la mierda que se acumula en una de ellas, como si a dos o tres reclutas les hubiese entrado un apretón en medio de su aseo y no hubiesen sido capaces de llegar al retrete.

—¡Hijos de puta! —exclama, furioso, dando la vuelta para dirigirse al armario donde guardan los productos de limpieza.

Changmin, que se asoma detrás de él, sale con la misma cara que si hubiese encontrado a alguno de esos mamones acosando a alguna de sus hermanas.

—Deberíamos dejarlo así para que se coman su mierda.

—Sí, claro —replica Jaejoong, sacando los cubos y los desinfectantes con tanta fuerza que parece como si un pelotón entero estuviese revolviendo en el armario—. Para que luego venga el gilipollas del Coronel a decir que lo hemos hecho nosotros, o cualquier otra idiotez semejante.

—Joder, ¿qué cojones les pasa? ¿A qué tipo de perturbado se le puede ocurrir algo así?

—No sé, ¿tal vez a los mismos que piensan que estamos siendo favorecidos porque hemos quedado primeros en el ranking? Son unos putos anormales.

Changmin asiente, tan furioso como Jaejoong, mientras lleva los dos cubos hasta el grifo para llenarlos de agua. 

Están solos. Tras la clase de armamento y otro interminable sermón en el salón de actos acerca de las diferentes fuerzas del ejército coreano, decidieron aprovechar la tarde libre para ocuparse de las letrinas y poder acostarse temprano por fin, sin tener que afrontar una de esas interminables guardias de la última semana.

Ante la disposición de Yunho de que lo hicieran los cinco para terminar antes, Jaejoong y Changmin se negaron rotundamente, mientras Yoochun se reía sentado en su cama. Al final fue el mismo Yoochun quien decidió, apiadándose de sus compañeros, que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para ir a devolver los impermeables al almacén, granjeándose sendas caras de suspicacia de Yunho y Junsu cuando les pidió que lo acompañaran.

En silencio, Jaejoong agradece a todas las deidades en que no cree que no hayan venido, porque el espectáculo ya es lo suficientemente grotesco como para tener que lidiar con sus dos compañeros estorbando más que ayudando. Hay cosas, como esa, en las que la buena disposición no es suficiente para llevar a cabo la tarea de la forma correcta, y menos con los ánimos tan caldeados como los tenían Changmin y él en ese momento. Los únicos capaces de lidiar con ese nivel de cabreo existencial eran… bueno, ellos mismos.

Se dedican a sacar su frustración con los estropajos y las fregonas, con movimientos bruscos y enérgicos, evitando la zona de las duchas y los aseos de forma consciente para mentalizarse. Finalmente Jaejoong acomete los últimos, en medio de maldiciones porque ninguno de sus compañeros se ha molestado en tirar de la cadena desde la última vez que limpiaron, y Changmin hace lo propio con las duchas.

Les lleva más de dos horas, maldiciones, sudor y muecas de asco constantes, dejar las letrinas tan limpias como el día en que fueron construidas. Jaejoong aprovecha para echarse agua en la cara en uno de los lavabos cuando termina, resoplando, y entonces escucha voces fuera que irrumpen en la estancia antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar. 

A través del reflejo en el espejo que tiene delante, Jaejoong ve entrar a varios del escuadrón cinco, caminando con las botas llenas de barro, arrastrando por el suelo la chaqueta del uniforme, cargada de tierra mojada, que deja cerco a su paso en los suelos recién fregados. Y cuando lo descubren ahí, apoyado sobre el lavabo, los muy cabrones sonríen y aprietan el paso, cerniéndose sobre él como buitres ante la carroña.

—Mirad a quién tenemos aquí —exclama el más alto, que es un par de centímetros más bajo que él—, ¡Cenicienta!

—¿Ya has terminado de limpiar el castillo? ¿Te han gustado nuestros regalos?

Jaejoong aprieta más su agarre sobre el borde del lavabo, intentando controlarse, pero sabe, de esa forma en que siempre ha sabido anticipar sus propias reacciones, que no va a ser capaz de salir de ese baño sin repartir las hostias que esos anormales llevan mereciendo toda la semana.

—Os confundís de cuento —replica, sin elevar la voz—. Esto no es la cenicienta sino los tres cerditos. O en este caso, los seis, que no saben distinguir entre un lago y una charca de barro, y al final convierten todo en pocilga.

Su insulto no pasa desapercibido para ninguno de los hombres, que dejan caer sus sonrisas en favor de sus ceños fruncidos, mientras se yerguen más tras él, tratando de parecer amenazantes.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? —exclama el primero, acercándose más a él—. Tu y tus otros amiguitos, que creéis que nada puede alcanzaros. En el fondo sólo sois unas niñatas asustadas que se esconden bajo el ala de los oficiales. Pero ahora no hay ninguno aquí…

Jaejoong se permite sonreír, todavía mirando hacia el espejo, sin dignarse a darles el crédito suficiente como para darse la vuelta y mostrarse defensivo.

—¿Se supone que tengo que sentir miedo?

Su desidia y su sonrisa los enfurecen más. El que parece el líder lo empuja bruscamente, dándole la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Y se pega a él, agarrándolo de la mandíbula, mientras clava el borde del lavabo contra la parte alta de sus piernas.

—Sí. Vas a gritar. De ese rostro de mujer que tienes no va a quedar ni rastro en cuanto te convirtamos en una.

Sucede todo a la vez. Jaejoong levanta su rodilla con fuerza para clavarla en la entrepierna del gilipollas que se cierne sobre él, que se dobla en dos y cae al suelo, rojo como la grana y con la respiración alterada. Al mismo tiempo alguien se abalanza sobre el grupo, repartiendo puñetazos y patadas como si no hubiese un mañana, y cuando Jaejoong levanta la vista se da cuenta de que es Changmin, que ha surgido de la zona de duchas como un ángel vengador o el puto dios de la guerra, no lo tiene muy claro.

Lo que sí tiene claro es que nunca antes lo ha visto así, completamente desatado, la furia presente en su rostro, los golpes impresos con toda la fuerza de su ser, que no es poca. Es… aterrador, porque no parece su Changmin, el que se peleó con él en esas mismas letrinas hace menos de una semana. Este hombre busca hacer daño y no tiene la más mínima piedad o control sobre la fuerza que imprime a sus puños. Y la diferencia es tan abismal que es justo en ese instante en que Jaejoong se da cuenta de que, al igual que le había pasado a él, su intercambio sólo se trató de un reencuentro, un tanteo en la comunicación rota, una forma de llegar a su piel para volver a sentirlo como su Jaejoong, su _soulfighter_. 

No sabe si enfadarse o romper a reír. Porque Changmin no necesita su ayuda en ese momento, es evidente, pero que lo trate como una damisela en apuros tampoco le hace ni pizca de gracia. Jaejoong puede defenderse sólo, como hubiese demostrado si su _maknae_ no hubiese salido como una exhalación de las duchas.

La sangre se mezcla con el barro en el suelo, mientras los seis hombres caen desmadejados entre gritos y expresiones de terror que resultan hasta cómicas. Jaejoong se apoya sobre el lavabo, sin intervenir, disfrutando del despliegue de que hace gala su _dongsaeng_ , que lo pone tan caliente como si lo estuviese tocando a él de forma muy distinta a como lo hace con esos pobres reclutas. Hasta que escucha más voces acercarse, voces que reconoce como las de los oficiales de guardia del turno de tarde.

Y ahí se acaba la diversión.

Changmin se apoya en los lavabos al lado de Jaejoong, que le mira con una medio sonrisa y toneladas de orgullo en los ojos. Pone los ojos en blanco como quitándole importancia y respira profundamente esperando la llegada de los dos oficiales. Estos entran cautelosos, no han identificado la procedencia de los ruidos y asoman la cabeza por la puerta con precaución. Lo primero que ven son los cuerpos de los soldados tirados en el suelo, quejándose del dolor, que a tenor de las expresiones jurarían es excesivo, pero las heridas que portan les demuestran lo reales que son. 

Jaejoong y Changmin les miran impasibles, apoyados en los lavabos.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunta la mano derecha del Coronel.

—Estos animales nos han atacado por sorpresa y no hemos podido defendernos —grita uno de los soldados tirados en el suelo, que intenta parar infructuosamente el sangrado de su nariz.

El otro oficial, un teniente apocado que apenas ha tratado con ellos durante la primera semana, les mira escéptico. Son seis y según la tabla de actividades esos dos estaban limpiando. No encuentra el modo en el que esa versión pueda encajar, y sin embargo permanece callado. Es un hombre bien entrenado. 

—¿Es eso cierto? —interroga el sargento mirando hacia Changmin y Jaejoong que se cuadran al mismo tiempo pero no dicen nada. El sargento bufa divertido—. Voy a tomar ese silencio como un sí. Al Coronel le encantará descubrir que tiene razón. Sois como la mierda que empapa las letrinas —se vuelve hacia el teniente—. Que lleven a la enfermería a los heridos, yo llevaré a estos matones para que le den alguna de sus excusas al Coronel. A ver como os libráis de esta.


	23. Jaula de oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Para rematar la semana y que empieces con energía esa en la que debes escribir tanto, aquí te dejamos este capítulo. Disfrútalo!_

Tirados en el suelo, los seis soldados sonríen con malicia y mirándose los unos a los otros se congratulan con gestos de triunfo. Changmin les contempla sonriendo, como el pintor que se deleita con su obra de arte. Las heridas y los moratones van a doler terriblemente y eso puede más que cualquier castigo que le impongan. 

Pero Jaejoong no se ha descargado, su _maknae_ enfurecido le roba el privilegio. Sus nudillos están blancos de tanto que los aprieta y en su garganta se ahogan los gritos que claman por defender a Changmin e insultarlos debidamente. Las ganas le corroen como un monstruo de garras afiladas. 

No es la primera vez que se contiene, la experiencia le demuestra que siempre es mejor dejar que las cosas se enfríen, pero ha pasado una semana infernal y calcula que no va a mejorar. Hace años que la opresión ya no es un compañero inseparable, aprende de la peor manera a deshacerse de los pocos miedos que le persiguen, su paciencia está realmente desgastada. 

Changmin se acerca, pegándose a su cuerpo. Probablemente intuye la tormenta que se desata en su _hyung_ e intenta controlarla para no empeorar la situación. Jaejoong parece calmarse, pero los dos saben que la ira, cada vez mejor alimentada, crece cada vez más dentro de él.

Caminan en silencio por el cuartel, miradas curiosas, unas burlonas, las más, pero efímeras les acompañan durante el trayecto, sin embargo ambos caminan como si estuviesen en un aeropuerto y tuviesen que ignorar a los fans que gritan sus nombres. Son unos expertos en eso. No es el paso militar que aprenden en el cuartel, no son los soldados Kim y Shim marchando, son Changmin y Jaejoong pisando fuerte como si todo lo que alcanza la vista les perteneciese.

Los calabozos están en el sótano del edificio principal. Cuando se presentan ante el mostrador de la primera planta el cabo de guardia al que informan escuetamente no hace ningún esfuerzo para disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Detenidos la primera semana? ¡Joder! ¡Sí que la habéis liado! —su tono es divertido, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia con la que el sargento intenta reprimir el humor que destila el soldado.

—Es un don —contesta Changmin en el mismo tono risueño, como si él no fuese uno de los implicados.

—¡Silencio! —grita el sargento con evidente descontento, no puede soportar la mirada de suficiencia de Jaejoong ni el tono pausado de Changmin—. ¡Bajad a estos desgraciados a los calabozos! ¡Sin visitas! Nadie puede verlos hasta que el Coronel lo haga. 

Cuando la puerta del calabozo se cierra, Changmin se permite el lujo de sentarse en el camastro y dejarse llevar, recostándose contra la pared. Jaejoong se acerca, aparcando su cabreo por un momento.

—¿Estás bien? 

Es el tono que Changmin recuerda perfectamente, baja dos puntos su voz, que se vuelve más grave, e imprime toda su preocupación, dejándose llevar por su inmutable instinto de protección.

Changmin abre los ojos divertido, asiente y se tira para poder descansar.

—Ellos quedaron peor —musita mientras se deja llevar por el cansancio que le arroya de golpe como una ola que no ve venir. 

Solo quiere dejarse llevar e imaginar por un momento que está en su cama, lejos, muy lejos del cuartel y toda la mierda que representa.

Pero abstraerse en un momento de crisis con Kim Jaejoong al lado es un imposible.

—¿Ellos quedaron peor? Genial Changmin, estamos en el puto calabozo, que es precisamente lo que llevamos toda la semana intentando evitar, pero el señorito tiene otras ideas, él va por libre claro que sí.

No hay tanta ira en él como quiere aparentar. El _maknae_ reconoce el “modo sobreactuación” inmediatamente. Es la manera que tiene Jaejoong de calmarse, así que le deja despotricar contra todo y todos. Pero la tentación es más fuerte que él.

—¿Preferías que te dejase a merced de seis sádicos que querían convertirte en su nuevo juguete sexual? —lo pregunta dulcemente, pero ambos saben que está siendo sarcástico.

Jaejoong bufa impotente y se sienta al lado del camastro, apoyándose en él, reclinando la cabeza, que queda muy cerca de la de Changmin.

—Podía resolverlo —murmura desganado.

—Seguro, pero aún seguirías ahí peleando. Reconoce que soy más rápido.

—Algún día me tendrás que contar dónde has aprendido a pelear así.

Están hablando cada vez más bajo e íntimo y sin embargo algunos muros son más difíciles de derribar que otros. Changmin no contesta, se limita a sonreír e ignorar la mirada inquisitiva de su _hyung_ , que se da la vuelta para observarle mejor. Está a punto de decir algo cuando escuchan pasos fuertes y determinados. Se incorporan rápidamente a tiempo para ver aparecer al Coronel, que les mira socarrón al otro lado de los barrotes. 

—Por si acaso alguien tenía alguna duda respecto a vosotros, acabáis de despejarlas todas, confirmando lo mierda que sois, como ya dije —su tono de autosuficiencia retumba en las paredes vacías del calabozo. 

No contestan a la provocación. Se quedan quietos, mirando fijamente a la nada, mientras el Coronel acaricia los barrotes distraídamente. 

—Lo cierto es que el calabozo os sienta muy bien, debería hacer fotos y enviarlas a la prensa.

Jaejoong le mira por un instante en el que vuelca todo su desprecio. Sin embargo es capaz de mantenerse callado y desviar la vista. Cuenta mentalmente hasta diez mientras intenta repetir en su mente pasos de alguna coreografía especialmente complicada. 

—Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, no esperaba menos de un atajo de críos mimados acostumbrados a hacer lo que le da la real gana —su tono satisfecho rodea sus movimientos pausados y cuasi victoriosos. Realmente está disfrutando el momento como un niño el día de su cumpleaños.

Changmin mira de reojo a Jaejoong que mantiene el gesto impasible. Hace unos años hubiese respondido pero aprende de la peor manera que en ocasiones es mejor callar. Y esa es obviamente una de ellas, donde no sólo están encerrados sino que el hombre frente a ellos tiene todo el poder del mundo para amargarles la existencia los próximos meses.

—De momento vais a pasar aquí veinticuatro horas retenidos, privados del alimento que no os habéis ganado —continúa el Coronel, relamiéndose ante la perspectiva—. Eso para empezar. Y dado que no vais a poder participar en la carrera matutina ni en ninguna de las actividades previstas, vuestro escuadrón tendrá que suplir vuestra ausencia, realizando todos los ejercicios por triplicado. ¡Será divertido ver en qué puesto acaba el escuadrón nueve tras terminar las tres carreras al pueblo!

Su risa es grotesca y falsa, como una mala película de miedo, y su mirada pura maldad concentrada. 

Changmin aprieta los puños sin desviar la mirada hacia ese proyecto de ser humano que se hace llamar Coronel, y que es en realidad solo escoria. Es injusto de tantas maneras que apenas puede empezar a nombrarlas. ¿Hacer todo por triplicado? Nadie puede aguantar eso, mucho menos tras llevar sólo una semana de instrucción. 

No sólo quiere descalificarlos, quiere machacarlos en todos los ámbitos posibles, aplastarlos como los mosquitos insignificantes que cree que son.

Si no estuviesen los barrotes terminaría de ganarse su lugar en esa celda rompiéndole la nariz a ese gilipollas. Y no detendría a Jaejoong cuando le diese la patada en los cojones que se ha ganado a pulso.

Ante su falta aparente de reacción, la sonrisa del Coronel decae, transformándose lentamente en ese ceño fruncido que lleva su nombre.

—La próxima vez el castigo será físico y para los cinco. Y para que no os quede tiempo de volver a malgastar con pobres reclutas, además de las letrinas vais a hacer la colada toda la semana.

Esa vez no se ríe. Sólo se da la vuelta y vuelve a salir con el mismo paso enérgico con el que entró.

—¡Hijo de puta! —murmura Jaejoong, dándole una patada a los barrotes que los hacen vibrar—. ¡No es justo!

Changmin asiente mientras vuelve a dejarse caer en el colchón, el cansancio y los golpes recibidos haciendo mella en su cuerpo y en su ánimo. Está tan cabreado como Jaejoong, o incluso más, porque Yoochun, Yunho y Junsu no tienen la culpa de que los gilipollas del escuadrón cinco hubiesen decidido hacer el subnormal, ni mucho menos de que no hubiese podido controlarse cuando los escuchó hacer promesas absurdas a Jaejoong. En cualquier otra situación hubiese podido hacerlo, contar hasta diez y usar su ingenio para replicarles, no en vano suele ser su mejor arma. Pero ver a ese gilipollas acorralando a Jaejoong contra el lavabo, mientras los idiotas de sus compañeros sonreían, fue demasiado para él.

Puede pelearse mil veces con su _hyung_ , a puñetazo limpio, sin sentir remordimiento. ¿Pero que alguien más toque a los suyos? No. Ahora sí puede defenderse y defenderlos.

Cierra los ojos, tratando de reprimir toda esa amalgama de sentimientos que lo enturbian todo. El mal ya está hecho. El único camino ahora es afrontarlo.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Es el instructor de armamento, en lugar de sus compañeros, el que irrumpe en el barracón a media tarde, cuando todavía falta una hora para la cena. Desconcertados, los tres se ponen en pie, en posición de firmes, mientras el hombre los repasa con la mirada. Yoochun no puede asegurarlo, pero juraría que su mirada tiene un deje de decepción que no ha estado presente el resto de la semana.

—Jung, como jefe de escuadrón, debe acompañarme al despacho del Coronel en ese momento.

Yunho frunce el ceño, perplejo.

—Sí señor. Puedo preguntar por qué, señor.

—El Coronel le informará. Descansen.

No dice nada más antes de salir del barracón de la misma forma en la que entró. Yunho lanza sendas miradas a sus compañeros, pero parecen tan descolocados como él. Lo que sí tienen claro, los tres, es que si la cosa tiene que ver con el Coronel, no pueden ser buenas noticias. Nunca lo son.

Apresura la marcha hasta alcanzar al instructor, y se mantiene un paso por detrás mientras lo guía hacia ese despacho que ha detestado desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en él. Cuando llegan, el capitán Kang lo deja en la sala de espera y se da la vuelta, mientras la secretaria del Coronel lo mira con completa indiferencia pintada en su rostro.

Conoce la sensación de esperar al otro lado de un despacho con poder. La primera vez tiembla de emoción, las siguientes la preocupación lo abarca todo, hasta que no siente nada. Pero ahora es diferente. De todas las cosas que han cambiado, las que quiere olvidar, las que no puede evitar que se agarren a su bolsa de recuerdos, proteger a los cuatro hombres que le acompañan, y a sí mismo, del mundo mueve la mayoría de sus acciones y eso nunca ha cambiado.

La secretaria le mira con desidia.

—Puede pasar.

—Gracias señora —murmura al tiempo que se levanta y se inclina respetuosamente. 

Por un momento parece que la mujer va a decir algo, pero se limita a parpadear y continuar con su trabajo. 

Llama a la puerta, espera, y cuando escucha lo que se puede interpretar como un permiso entra y se cuadra enfrente de la mesa, mirando por la ventana.

—El recluta Jung se presenta, señor.

Intenta sonar firme y seguro. Sabe que lo consigue por la mirada contrariada que el Coronel le dirige. Pero en el fondo Yunho está preocupado porque no sabe nada de Jaejoong y Changmin y sobreviven con el plus de que el hombre que tiene enfrente no necesita ninguna excusa para convertir su existencia en un infierno. O al menos intentarlo.

—Dos de sus soldados han noqueado a seis compañeros en las letrinas hace unas horas. Estarán retenidos un día en el calabozo y lo que queda de su patético escuadrón tendrá que hacer las tareas por triplicado. Se han ganado un viaje a la lavandería la semana que viene, además de limpiar las letrinas, por supuesto —mientras habla una sonrisa de satisfacción comienza a dibujarse en su cara, se reclina en su asiento y espera. 

Pero si quiere alguna reacción lo único que encuentra es el rostro impasible y la posición de firmes que no se altera en ningún momento. Aunque por dentro Yunho arde como pocas veces en su vida. La mitad de él maldice el carácter impulsivo de Jaejoong y el modo seco y directo que tiene Changmin de solucionar un conflicto. Pero sabe que ninguno de los dos provocaría todo este desastre sin una buena razón. Una que el Coronel, por supuesto, no quiere conocer, apuesta todo lo que tiene a que ni siquiera ha preguntado. 

Lo único que quiere es salir del jodido despacho. Porque si se queda un rato más acabará haciendo compañía a Changmin y Jaejoong en el calabozo. 

Pero el Coronel se limita a dibujar una sonrisa sádica y mirarle fijamente, esperando. Yunho comienza a repasar la letra de Bolero, despacio, concentrándose en los diferentes tonos de cada uno, evadiéndose de la sonrisilla despectiva y de la mirada cruel.

Al cabo de escasos minutos, el Coronel rompe el silencio.

—Veo que no tiene nada que comentar al respecto.

Yunho le mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que entra en la habitación, sin demostrar la furia que crece sin control por cada momento que pasa delante de ese hombre. Aparentemente el gesto de frustración de su superior le demuestra que lo ha conseguido. 

—Puede retirarse —el tono es cansado, pero Yunho no se deja engañar, hay algo en esa pereza que le recuerda a un león recostado poco antes de lanzarse a correr detrás de su presa, que sorprendida ha perdido un tiempo precioso para poder escapar.

En el jardín exterior Junsu y Yoochun le esperan. Extremadamente serios. Obviamente ya conocen parte de la historia, no es ninguna sorpresa, deduce que alguno de los inútiles que tienen por compañeros ha pasado un buen rato con ellos a costa de la situación. Pero no es nada que no puedan manejar.

—¿Qué ha pasado Yunho? —pregunta Junsu directamente.

—No sé por qué Changmin y Jaejoong les han regalado un billete de ida a la enfermería con todos los gastos pagados a seis soldados.

—Que considerado por su parte —dice Yoochun.

A pesar de la seriedad del momento, no puede evitarlo en parte porque forma parte de su naturaleza y porque los tres necesitan encontrar algo de humor cuando se rodean de las peores circunstancias. 

—Sí, considerado es su segundo nombre —murmura Junsu mostrando a partes iguales su enfado y su frustración—. Seguro que tienen un buen motivo.

—Por supuesto —interrumpe Yunho decidido—, pero estoy seguro de que el Coronel no les ha preguntado. 

—Sí —corrobora Junsu pensativo—. ¿Qué mas?

Yoochun sonríe con tristeza y orgullo. El día que Junsu se rinda o se deje superar por las circunstancias sobrevendrá el Apocalipsis y todos estarán perdidos irremediablemente. El gesto de Yunho le muestra que está pensando, si no lo mismo, algo muy parecido. 

—Se triplican las tareas y nos encargamos de la lavandería —afirma pesaroso—, pero podemos con eso —continúa decidido— hemos hecho cosas peores.

Junsu le mira intentando levantar una ceja, lo que provoca la hilaridad de Yoochun.

—Definitivamente —corrobora— ahora tenemos que organizarnos.

—Vale —Yoochun se estira como un gato—. Creo que necesitamos comida y un plan para llegar a los calabozos ¿no?

Yunho asiente. Lo primero es ponerse en contacto con ellos y después… después ya se enfrentarán con los problemas según aparezcan. Es mejor solucionarlos de uno en uno. Por un momento piensa en que separados pueden tener más éxito, pero por una vez la necesidad de estar juntos gana a una buena estrategia. Son parte de él, de un modo que no puede ni quiere comprender. Se limita a dejarse llevar por esa suerte de conexión que le mantiene cuerdo en medio del caos. 

Se dirigen a las cocinas cuando los ven. Caminan hacia ellos decididos, uno lleva muletas y una venda ensangrentada cubre su cabeza, su cara es un cuadro impresionista que refleja el dolor claro y rotundo. Yoochun sonríe de medio lado y entrecierra los ojos, mirándolo fijamente. Yunho y Junsu les ignoran, pero el escuadrón tiene otros planes. 

A pesar de las muletas el soldado se acerca con celeridad hacia Yunho, encarándolo.

—La próxima vez que pillemos a esa nena vamos a terminar el trabajo que su “noviecito” interrumpió —respira con dificultad y es evidente que le cuesta terminar la frase, aún así es capaz de imprimir todo el odio del mundo en sus palabras.

Yunho es como una bomba a punto de explotar. Se hace una composición de los acontecimientos en cuestión de segundos, y lo único que siente son ansias de terminar el trabajo que han empezado para que no lo reconozca ni su madre. La voz de Junsu se cuela entre las oleadas de ira que le invaden.

—Yoochun, por favor —murmura.

Este sujeta a Yunho, le coge de la mano suavemente y lo empuja hacia él. La calidez que emana es balsámica, siempre ha sido un golpe de aire fresco en medio del calor o los abrazos que enmudecen al frío. 

Junsu es el que ocupa su lugar, enfrentándose al soldado, mirándole a los ojos. La crudeza, la gélida determinación que le acompañan, provocan que el otro intente retirarse asustado. Hay algo tan visceral en la forma de moverse, tan puramente salvaje, que paralizan al resto que le acompañan. Pero Junsu, indiferente a la reacción que provoca o demasiado consciente de ella, se acerca despacio hasta quedarse a centímetros del muchacho que, petrificado, le mira sin entender.

—Ponle una mano encima a Jaejoong… o a cualquiera de ellos —sisea con frialdad, su voz resuena grave, cruel, acerada, afilada como el canto de una espada a punto de clavarse— y desearás no haber nacido —y sin esperar respuesta alguna se da la vuelta para continuar caminando.

Yunho le sigue sin darles más aprecio, pero Yoochun contempla como se tambalea aferrado a las muletas y desvía su mirada al suelo, seguramente para disimular el brillo de miedo que él sí ha visto. Apura el paso para alcanzar a los otros dos pensando que por esos momentos dos meses de tortura merecen la pena. 

No les cuesta mucho hacerse con un poco de comida, que bien empaquetada pueden ocultar en los bolsillos de sus uniformes. Yoochun está convencido de que una de las cocineras tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con Yunho, ya que siempre se sonroja cuando el líder se acerca para hablarle, pero también sabe, con tal certeza que resultaría abrumadora de no ser tan hilarante, que su compañero no se ha dado cuenta.

Junsu sí. Para lo despistado que es a veces, cuando se trata de asuntos carnales, es el más avispado de los cinco. Sólo pone los ojos en blanco ante el patético intercambio, en un gesto dedicado a Yoochun, y espera pacientemente a que todo termine.

El problema va a ser llegar a los calabozos. Están en el edificio principal, y por lo que saben sólo puede accederse desde dentro. Necesitarían un plano detallado y algo de ayuda, cosa que está seguro de que no van a obtener, así que las posibilidades de lograr llegar hasta sus compañeros son algo remotas. Eso no detiene a Yunho, ni a Junsu, que caminan con paso firme hacia el edificio como si tuviesen todo el derecho del mundo a irrumpir en él.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es el plan?

Junsu ríe, como si hubiese contado un chiste muy bueno, y Yunho se sonroja ligeramente, lo que a todas luces no es un buen presagio. Reducen el paso hasta casi detenerse, pero ninguno de los dos parece inclinado a responderle. Finalmente es Junsu, aún sonriendo, quien lo encara:

—¿No es obvio? —pregunta con sorna, apoyándose en su hombro—. Seducción.

Yoochun abre los ojos con sorpresa. Y luego rompe a reír, porque no puede concebir un plan tan malo. Que la cocinera haya caído en las redes de Yunho no tiene nada que ver, porque su compañero es capaz de quitar el aliento a cualquiera con sólo detenerse a su lado, sin decir una palabra siquiera. Pero cuando lo intenta de verdad, cuando trata conscientemente de seducir, es patético. Todos lo saben. Se pone absurdamente nervioso e incluso tartamudea en ocasiones.

Que piense en intentarlo es… tan divertido como alarmante. Porque las cosas pueden acabar muy mal si elige a la persona equivocada, y en esa base militar son poco menos que parias.

—¿En serio planeas seducir a la oficial de guardia para que te deje pasar?

Yunho niega con la cabeza, y Junsu vuelve a reír, todavía apoyado en su hombro. Y entonces lo comprende, aun antes de que su compañero lo ponga en palabras.

—No va a ser él, Chunnie. Nadie mejor que tu para camelarte a una chica cansada y aburrida, cuya vida consiste en seguir los dictados de hombres viejos y crueles. Nadie puede negarle nada a esa voz.

La forma en que lo dice implica una intimidad que, de algún modo, parece mucho más excesiva de lo que en realidad es, como si hubiese cedido en muchas ocasiones a las peticiones de Yoochun, peticiones que implican sábanas revueltas, calor compartido y bocanadas de aliento entremezclado elevándose en el aire. Yoochun mira a Junsu durante un instante, perdiéndose en su mirada, y luego se vuelve hacia Yunho, quien ha pasado de parecer contrito a fulminar con los ojos al hombre que se apoya en su hombro.

Yoochun sonríe, ampliamente, e inclina la cabeza, seduciendo ya antes de entrar al edificio.

—Si son órdenes del jefe de escuadrón… —dice, con voz sugerente, encogiéndose de hombros.

No espera una respuesta, se aparta de Junsu y encamina la comitiva hacia el edificio principal, todavía con la expresión de Yunho grabada en su retina. Una que piensa aprovechar para divertirse a su costa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Yoochun —escucha por fin la voz del líder, con toda la autoridad que es capaz de reunir, que no es poca—, solo necesitamos su ayuda. No te pases con ella. No necesitamos una stalker en la base.

Pone los ojos en blanco, sin detenerse. No necesita la aclaración, no entra en sus planes meterse en las bragas de esa chica. Tiene muy claro a quienes quiere en su cama, tanto en esa base como fuera.

Pero que Yunho crea que puede robarle el corazón sólo por hablar diez minutos con ella dice más del mismo Yunho que de las capacidades de Yoochun. Y eso es… perfecto.


	24. Fuegos Artificiales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Aprovechando que he tenido que venir al ordenador a hacerle gestiones a mi madre... Pos me he acordado de subir este capi que, personalmente, me encanta ^_^ Esperamos que tu también lo disfrutes!_

Se ha cansado de dar vueltas por la celda y quejarse por todas esas cosas que son injustas pero que no puede cambiar. Jaejoong se sienta en el suelo, al lado del camastro, y se dedica en cambio a observar a su compañero. Changmin se tapa los ojos con la cara interna del codo, como si quisiera alejar toda la luz, y parece haberse dormido, arrullado por todos sus exabruptos.

O quizás simplemente está ocultando el dolor de su rostro, tratando de mantener lo que siente para sí.

La furia vuelve a golpearlo en menos de un segundo, haciéndole apretar los dientes y fruncir el entrecejo, sin tener muy claro qué es lo que más le cabrea. Quiere patear a los cabrones que se han atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su _maknae_ , cuyos moratones, lo sabe bien, aún no se han curado, si toma como medida los de su propio cuerpo. Le da igual que ellos hayan recibido más, que terminasen en la enfermería, porque no es ni remotamente suficiente para calmar la ira que siente burbujear en sus venas.

Pero también quiere patear a Changmin, por mantener erguida esa barrera que los separa, mucho más gruesa y sólida que los pobres barrotes que los retienen en ese momento. Porque el muy idiota es capaz de permanecer impasible ante una provocación cualquiera, si la persona en cuestión no es importante para él. Pero salta como un resorte cuando es Jaejoong, o cualquiera de los otros tres, el objeto de la amenaza, volviéndose ese dios vengador e inmisericorde que ha visto en las letrinas, cuya imagen va a provocarle placer hasta el final de los tiempos, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Y sin embargo, tras una muestra tan obvia de lo importante que es para él, vuelve a replegarse y quedarse en silencio, ocultando lo que siente tras ese brazo que quiere apartar con todas sus fuerzas para obligarlo a ser sincero y directo de una vez.

Lo que hace en su lugar es acariciarle el pelo. No es consciente de lo que está haciendo hasta que siente la suavidad entre sus dedos, que no llegan a hundirse en él debido a la escasa longitud que permite el servicio militar. Se queda parado, completamente quieto durante un instante, dudando si apartar la mano, porque no es un gesto que pueda ser confundido con nada más. Pero tiene tantas ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de sentirlo de la forma que sea que se deja llevar y reanuda la caricia, con suavidad, deleitándose.

Changmin ahoga un suspiro. Finge que está dormido porque no quiere enfrentarse a Jaejoong. Lo cierto es que no quiere enfrentarse a nada, porque su falta de control les ha puesto en una situación peligrosa y se culpa por ello, reprochándose la incapacidad para mantener la calma. Disfruta del contacto, cierra los ojos e intenta no dejarse llevar, aunque cuesta un mundo, pero en el fondo no se arrepiente, todo lo contrario. Pocas personas se merecen tanto la paliza como esos seis gilipollas, pero eso no amaina en ningún caso la tormenta que desatan cuando lleva una semana intentando evitarlo.

Se frustra porque está acostumbrado a parapetarse en la rabia y el rencor, quiere arroparse en ella y volver a los días en los que las caricias de Jaejoong no eran un lujo sino parte de una rutina que, a su pesar, añora desesperadamente. Las cosas no pueden funcionar de esa manera, porque si se deja llevar, al final de los dos meses no podrá luchar con el dolor al volver a perderlos por segunda vez. No puede permitirse esa debilidad, está completamente seguro de que le destrozaría. 

Pero se pierde en las caricias, permitiéndose unos minutos en los que imagina que está en otro lugar y que las circunstancias son completamente distintas. Siente la mano de Jaejoong temerosa, dubitativa y sin embargo tan cálida como el mismo sol.

—Sé que estás despierto —murmura peligrosamente cerca de su oreja.

Changmin se remueve despacio como respuesta.

—No tienes por qué hablar si no quieres, la verdad ahora mismo a mi no me apetece mucho pensar en todo esto —su voz es tan suave como la mano que permanece quieta en su cabeza reconfortante.

Changmin retira su brazo, con lo que su cara se queda muy cerca de la de Jaejoong. Se miran, se lo dicen todo, las gracias soterradas, la negación implícita, los todos que se quedan en nadas vacíos cuando se trata de ellos y todos los peros que arrastran durante demasiado tiempo, sin parar ni un momento para aligerar parte de la carga que llevan.

Están demasiado juntos, Jaejoong puede sentir la respiración de Changmin, huele su expectación y vibra con la suya propia sin proponérselo. Hace demasiado calor. Su _maknae_ sonríe, por alguna extraña razón. En un momento incómodo como ese le da por repartir sus tan manidas, y no por ello menos añoradas, sonrisas de suficiencia. Debería registrarlas porque el efecto que logran es verdaderamente perturbador.

—No me mires así —refunfuña, aunque no se mueve de donde está, que es, a su entender, demasiado cerca.

—¿Así cómo, _hyung_? —pregunta Changmin, más relajado, aunque reconoce los nervios abrazados a él como una visita inesperada de la que uno no sabe como librarse. 

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —murmura cansado—. No te hagas el tonto, a mi no me engañas.

—Nunca quise engañarte —murmura sin dejar de mirar, sin alejarse ni un ápice. 

Está demasiado cerca.

—Nunca has podido —responde divertido—. Aún puedo leer en ti, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Changmin muda el gesto, contrariado. La conversación se va por caminos peligrosos en los que ninguno de los dos se siente seguro. Y sin embargo Jaejoong y su sinceridad aplastante pueden ponerlos al borde de un abismo en cuestión de segundos. Todavía no sabe si es un don o una maldición. 

—No puedes resistirte, siempre tienes que tenernos controlados sin respetar cualquier intento de privacidad —murmura Changmin ladeando su rostro, sin atisbo de sonrisa, aunque su tono de voz es divertido. 

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.

Jaejoong intenta alejar de su mente el único pensamiento que ronda su cabeza desde que lo ve defendiéndole con la misma determinación que le acompaña en cada paso que da desde que lo conoce. Y si es totalmente sincero ese deseo viene de mucho antes, y todo el tiempo que ha intentado apaciguarlo es en vano, porque forma parte de él irremediablemente.

Changmin jura que en algún momento de su vida tendrá que deshacerse de la obsesión que tiene con su _hyung_ , y ya puestos con toda la marea de cosas que le provoca e intenta obviar sin ningún éxito. Al menos parece tan perturbado como él, aunque siempre le gana en este tipo de momentos porque los vive con una naturalidad que derrumba cualquier protección que pueda poner entre ellos. Sus labios carnosos e incitantes se están moviendo y probablemente emitan sonidos, creando frases, y alguna de ellas tenga sentido, por lo menos para el propio Jaejoong, pero él no es capaz de escuchar nada en ese momento.

Jaejoong se da cuenta, porque sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa y su boca forma una perfecta “o”, excitando aún más si cabe a Changmin, que no es consciente de que se está acercando más a él. Y su _hyung_ no se retira, ni un milímetro. 

Sus cuerpos se atraen como imanes, respiran al mismo ritmo y sus latidos frenéticos se acompasan en un baile candente y suave.

Hasta que escuchan pasos que se acercan apresuradamente. 

Jaejoong se levanta deprisa, se queda de pie expectante y absolutamente cabreado. Changmin se mueve, se queda boca arriba sin disimular su gesto de frustración. Suspira ruidosamente, no sabe si sentir alivio o coraje, porque sea quien sea ha interrumpido algo que no puede o no quiere afrontar, no todavía.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Yoochun camina por la recepción del edificio principal como si se tratase de la alfombra roja en una entrega de premios o su propia casa. Destila tanta seguridad que los guardias uniformados los dejan pasar sin hacer preguntas. Yunho sonríe y Junsu se limita a poner los ojos en blanco. Si alguien sabe como entrar en un sitio, ese es Yoochun, se puede contar con él para convertirse en el amo del lugar. 

Se acerca al puesto de información, carraspea para llamar la atención de la soldado, que no levanta la cabeza de los papeles que está leyendo, y en su lugar le hace un gesto con la mano para que espere. Yoochun pone los ojos en blanco y espera pacientemente a que la mujer levante la cabeza. 

Lo primero que ve es una gran sonrisa resplandeciente, acompañada de una mirada devastadora. Su gesto hosco muda en sorpresa para convertirse en deleite, pero se recompone con relativa rapidez.

—Perdone que le moleste señora, pero me envían a supervisar el control eléctrico del sótano —habla despacio sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Es la voz, puede abrir los mares y obligar a la gente a cruzar desiertos sin agua. La maldita voz que se cuela como un canto de sirena. Asiente con la cabeza reticente.

—No tengo ningún aviso —murmura mientras comprueba en la pantalla del ordenador—, lo siento soldado…

—Park, Park Yoochun —usa el mismo tono con el que canta a media voz.

Junsu y Yunho se miran, conteniendo la risa. 

—Disculpe señora —continúa Yoochun sin inmutarse—, no pretendo que incumpla las reglas, se que es imposible porque tiene fama en todo el cuartel de cumplir con su trabajo a la perfección.

La chica parpadea sorprendida, intentando reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño y peleando contra el instinto de dejarle pasar. Porque años de condicionamiento no se resquebrajan con tanta rapidez. Yunho contempla la escena algo preocupado. No duda ni por un minuto de la capacidad de Yoochun para convencer a quien sea de cualquier cosa, pero el tiempo acucia y la conversación tiene todo el aspecto de alargarse.

Junsu le da un codazo y sonríe, está tranquilo y casi relajado. Si Changmin y Jaejoong no estuviesen encerrados en un calabozo disfrutaría mucho más del pequeño despliegue de Yoochun. 

Yunho ladea la cabeza con resignación. 

La soldado continúa buscando infructuosamente en el ordenador ante la mirada controlada y amable de Yoochun, que decide presionar un poco más.

—El caso es… —se muerde el labio inferior muy despacio para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa— si no bajo enseguida el circuito puede sobrecargarse y el alcance de los daños afectará a todo el cuartel, me temo.

La soldado asiente, dudando, mientras Yoochun ensancha su sonrisa y le mira como si ella fuese lo único importante y dejar sin electricidad al cuartel un mal menor. Mientras saca una tarjeta del cajón suspira derrotada y se la entrega, permitiéndose un conato de sonrisa que desaparece inmediatamente.

—Esta tarjeta le permite acceder a todas las instalaciones del sótano. No tarde, verificaré la orden una vez más —su tono intenta ser formal y frío pero falla estrepitosamente, sin embargo Yoochun le saluda formalmente para inclinarse, después de regalarle una última sonrisa de complicidad.

Se da la vuelta dirigiéndose rápidamente al ascensor. Yunho y Junsu le siguen cuando las puertas se están cerrando. Lo último que ven es a la soldado ladear la cabeza con resignación, como reprochándose algo, pero continua sonriendo.

—Eres increíble —murmura Yunho, contemplando a Yoochun con una mezcla de estupor y orgullo feroz.

Yoochun le sonríe, esta vez de verdad y se encoge de hombros.

—Es fácil —contesta—. Me imagino que estoy hablando con alguien que realmente me gusta y el resto sale solo.

Yunho frunce el ceño en un mohín casi infantil. Junsu lo encuentra hilarante, aunque al mismo tiempo le desespera. El líder es endemoniadamente bueno para casi todo, pero en lo que se refiere a algo tan mundano como el sexo o los afectos está completamente perdido. 

Las puertas se abren antes de que Yunho pueda hablar. Atraviesan todos los controles de seguridad gracias a la bendita tarjeta y la absoluta confianza con la que los tres se pasean por la zona de los calabozos. La única celda ocupada está al final del pasillo. Cuando llegan Jaejoong está de pie, expectante. Changmin no, tumbado en uno de los camastros con los ojos cerrados, suspira con frustración, hasta que escucha la voz de Yunho. 

—¿Estáis bien? —pregunta, intentando esconder la ansiedad con poco éxito.

—Sí —contesta Jaejoong entre dientes—, al menos mejor que los gilipollas esos. Fueron a por mi Yunho, a por mi —su mirada no deja lugar a dudas sobre todo lo que implica esa frase. 

Yoochun siente como un escalofrío le recorre por todo el cuerpo. Instintivamente mira a Changmin, que niega con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

—Y Changmin —continúa Jaejoong, consciente del intercambio de miradas— fue a por ellos, los dejó cao, tendríais que haberlo visto.

Junsu sonríe divertido, no esperaba menos y sin embargo la comprobación no evita que sienta un orgullo desmedido.

—No exageres _hyung_ —Changmin intenta restarle importancia—, los pillé por sorpresa.

Las caras escépticas de los otros cuatro son lo único que encuentra por respuesta.

—Estamos jodidos —afirma Changmin— y está vez con motivos.

Junsu se acerca a los barrotes y comienza a sacar comida de los bolsillos. Yunho y Yoochun imitan su gesto.

—Hemos visto a uno de ellos —afirma, mientras le pasa los paquetes a Jaejoong, aunque mira a Changmin—, le has dejado una cara nueva.

Jaejoong bufa con desprecio.

—Pues le ha hecho un favor, no sé como podía vivir con ese careto —afirma rotundo escondiendo la comida debajo de uno de los camastros.

Los cinco rompen a reír, diluyendo la tensión. Yunho no tarda en ponerse serio, mirándolos fijamente.

—Aguantad lo que queda de detención, intentaremos volver aunque es complicado. Tenéis comida para resistir, luego ya pensaremos en cómo salir de esta —Yunho vuelve a ser el líder, su gesto serio muda en preocupación cuando termina la frase—. ¿Estaréis bien?

Yoochun pone los ojos en blanco, la proverbial preocupación de Yunho atacando de nuevo. Junsu sonríe con cierta ternura. Jaejoong está a punto de contestar, pero Changmin se acerca a los barrotes con gesto serio. 

—¿Si estaremos bien? Con la asquerosa comida de cuartel, Jaejoong quejándose constantemente, sin posibilidad de escape —pregunta al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa—. ¡No podría pedir nada mejor! Iros antes de que os pillen.

—¿Qué dices de mi, mocoso maleducado? —interrumpe Jaejoong ofendido—. Soy la mejor compañía para una celda, que lo sepas.

Junsu suspira. Solo Jaejoong entre todas las personas del universo es capaz de autodenominarse el compañero perfecto en una detención. Con todo el orgullo del mundo. 

Yunho le mira intentando averiguar hasta dónde bromea y cuanta verdad esconden sus palabras. Changmin cuando quiere es un muro impenetrable. Después se fija en Jaejoong, que mantiene el ceño fruncido, pero sabe que solo son apariencias. Suspira derrotado y asiente.

—No os metáis en líos —ordena mirándolos con determinación.

Junsu suspira frustrado.

—Pídele al sol que no salga, tendremos más oportunidades.

Yoochun intenta sin éxito ahogar una carcajada porque Changmin y Jaejoong contestan con la misma cara de indignación divertida.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Los pasos de sus amigos se desvanecen y vuelve el silencio. 

Se miran, se descubren curiosos y sorprendidos. 

Es como si volviesen al momento antes de que les interrumpiesen. Jaejoong siente la atracción con tanta fuerza que resistirse duele, y Changmin puede leer en él con absoluta claridad porque se acerca determinado y le coge por la cintura con brusquedad para quedar pegados. 

Nada de lo que sucede más allá de sus cuerpos importa.

Jaejoong tiembla imperceptiblemente, rodea el cuello de Changmin en silencio, se aferra a él como si su vida dependiese de ese momento, y de alguna extraña y caótica manera entiende que es así. Se descubre besando esos labios prohibidos, dejándose llevar por todo lo que retiene desde no se sabe cuando y es tanto que tiene serias dudas sobre si podrá apartarse de él en algún momento.

Changmin podría explotar en ese instante. La boca de Jaejoong es más de lo que imagina, mucho más de lo que ha soñado algunas noches en contra de su voluntad, cuando sus verdaderos deseos emergen escapando a la lógica o la razón. Se deleita en el beso. Es apasionado, directo, demandante, húmedo, lenguas que se funden reconociéndose, pequeños mordiscos excitantes que enrojecen los labios y suspiros ahogados entre caricias. Todo parece quemar, cada roce de sus manos, cada aliento contenido, cada deseo que brota a través de sus bocas unidas, que no dejan espacio al equívoco, a las excusas o los miedos que los mantienen alejados cuando la razón los domina. Son ellos dos en estado puro, reconociéndose como nunca antes, derribando muros hasta los cimientos con el huracán que desatan.

Es tan perfecto que resulta hasta doloroso. Las manos de Jaejoong lo atraen todavía más, como si aún quedase aire entre ellos que devorar, y se pega a él hasta obligarlo a retroceder un paso. Sus piernas tropiezan con el camastro, a la altura de las rodillas, pero Jaejoong no aminora la presión, el modo en que se mueve contra él como si fuese del todo insuficiente, como si quisiese meterse bajo su piel y atrapar el corazón que late desaforado para por su causa.

Se deja vencer hasta quedar sentado, cediendo por completo en todos los sentidos, pero aún así el beso no se detiene, todo lo contrario. Jaejoong le sigue, sin separar un instante sus labios, sus lenguas todavía batallando, conquista y rendición, todo en uno, y sus manos sujetando y acariciando a la vez. Y se encarama sobre él, una pierna a cada lado, de rodillas sobre el estrecho colchón. Sobre Changmin.

Lo siente, en todo su esplendor, su olor rodeando sus sentidos, mezcla de sudor y barro y esencia puramente Jaejoong, que lo atrae como la polilla a la luz, como el más potente imán a una fina hoja de metal. Y gime, sobrepasado, desesperado, y tan hambriento que podría jurar que nunca se ha sentido tan fuera de sí. Sisea y muerde el labio de su _hyung_ cuando se apoya en su hombro, en uno de los cardenales que él mismo le hizo hace menos de una semana, pero no se detiene, no quiere hacerlo, no puede.

Es con su segundo siseo, debido a uno de los golpes recibidos esa tarde, que Jaejoong se separa apenas, jadeando, sus frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados. No detiene la caricia en su nuca, en su cuello, pero vuelve a apartarse en cuanto Changmin busca sus labios otra vez.

—Min… —gime, y se muerde el labio para detener la súplica desesperada que su tono ya le ha arrancado—. No aquí… no tenía que ser así.

Changmin bufa, a medio camino entre frustración e hilaridad.

—¿Esperas ramos de rosas y largos paseos a la luz de la luna?

—No seas idiota —contesta ofendido, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa que gana la batalla en sus labios un segundo después—. Aunque técnicamente a la luz de la luna hemos paseado…

Changmin pone los ojos en blanco y Jaejoong no puede evitar volver a acercarse a sus labios para robarle otro beso, que pretende ser fugaz pero acaba en lenguas danzando al son de los latidos, en un intercambio húmedo, profundo, suspiros atrapados en el pecho, voces ganando terreno en forma de gemidos. Y se vuelve adicto en menos de un latido, más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional. Porque es su _maknae_ dejándose arrastrar a esa espiral de deseo compartido, reprimido demasiado tiempo, por ambas partes. Es Changmin rindiéndose a lo inevitable, más allá de su razón y toda la lógica que siempre lleva como bandera. Y saberse causante directo de ello es más de lo que puede soportar.

Gime al darse cuenta de que no tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para volver a apartarse. Y lo peor es que no quiere encontrarla, porque alejarse de Changmin en cualquier sentido posible es un pecado capital, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Le da igual el lugar o quien pueda encontrarlos, porque todo es secundario en ese momento.

No es el único superado, abrumado en ese instante por las sensaciones, por los besos, por todos esos sentimientos que no han encontrado otra vía de escape. Lo sabe cuando Changmin imprime firmeza a su agarre, sus manos ancladas en su trasero, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que sus pollas se encuentran a través de la ropa. Gruñe y muerde el labio de su compañero, hambriento, y no necesita ningún otro incentivo para repetirlo.

Es vergonzosamente rápido y desesperado, exactamente como dos críos. Ni siquiera se permiten desnudarse, no en ese lugar donde cualquier instante puede ser el último en que estén solos. Todo lo que pueden hacer es abrir sus pantalones lo justo para liberar sus pollas de su prisión de tela, sus bocas las cárceles para los gemidos urgentes que nadie más que ellos tiene permitido oír, sus lenguas compartiendo todos los secretos que han callado durante años, sin necesidad de una sola palabra. Las manos, las de ambos, imprimiendo el ritmo preciso y creciente a esa locura que no deberían consentir, pero que es demasiado deliciosa y adictiva como para detenerla.

Se corren casi a la vez, ahogándose en el otro, su semen manchando los uniformes que todavía llevan, y las manos con las que se acarician. El aliento volviendo a ellos con reticencia.

Se abrazan, ajenos al tiempo o el lugar al que regresan a duras penas. Changmin esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Jaejoong, más que besar cubre la piel con sus labios y se pierde en los gemidos y la sonrisa que no ve pero está seguro adorna el gesto de su _hyung_ en ese preciso instante. Principalmente porque él también está sonriendo.

Hay un instante en el que ninguno de los dos quiere retirarse y arruinar el momento, cierran los ojos, para disfrutar de piel amiga y se siente tan correcto que da miedo. Pero siguen ahí, no se han muerto y el mundo probablemente siga su curso sin percatarse de como en cuestión de minutos sus vidas han cambiado irremediablemente. 

Jaejoong se retira, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Changmin. Y se miran satisfechos, plenos, felices a pesar de todo. Busca arrepentimiento en sus ojos y el _maknae_ , que adivina porque se sabe a Jaejoong de memoria, responde con una sonrisa torva y descarada. Después le besa y cualquier otro pensamiento complejo que intentase acudir a su mente se desvanece por ensalmo. 

Esta vez es Changmin el que termina el beso con suavidad y se apoya en la pared arrastrando a Jaejoong con él.

—Esto ha sido… —intenta buscar la palabra adecuada pero la sonrisa que le regalan lo ocupa todo.

—¿Rápido? ¿Inesperado? —pregunta Jaejoong divertido.

—Inesperado más bien —responde Changmin en el mismo tono—, mejor de lo que había imaginado.

—Definitivamente —Jaejoong acaricia sus brazos mientras hablan sin ser consciente de ello. Como cuando respira, tocar a su _maknae_ se convierte ya no en una necesidad, sino en un acto inconsciente para permanecer vivo. 

—Y no me arrepiento —murmura Changmin rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Jaejoong, aferrándose como un náufrago a la última gota de agua. La duda tintinea en sus ojos, cruel, y su _hyung_ la ve, alta y clara como la suya propia.

—Yo sí —contesta divertido mientras contempla como la ceja de Changmin se eleva—, me arrepiento de no hacer esto mucho antes.

Changmin rompe a reír, con esa naturalidad que tanto añora y tanta falta le hace. Se besan otra vez, porque todo les sabe a poco. Jaejoong quiere gritar que por fin lo tiene entre sus brazos, pero se calla y se ríe con él. Recuperan la cordura acomodando las ropas para evitar que les sorprendan. Aunque no les importe demasiado el que dirán. Siguen robándose besos y caricias suaves hasta que agotados se quedan dormidos, abrazados de tal manera que no se distingue donde empieza uno y termina otro.


End file.
